An American in Hogwarts
by InstantlyInsane
Summary: Hi! I'm Samantha. I use to go to an American Magical school. But I decided to spend my last year with Lily, at Hogwarts. To bad going to Hogwarts involves Sirius Black, Prank Wars, and Unnecessarily painful injuries. Oh yeah and crazy projects
1. Burnt Bacon and Purple Shoes

**_Disclaimer- _**I only own the people you dont recognize. And I'm sorry that there's not alot of Dialogue in this Chapter. I kinda wanted to introduce Samantha and her mind and story and what not. I'll get more talking in the next chapters

_______________________________________________

"Lil-lay time for you to wake-Oomph. HEY!" Doesn't she know it's not nice to throw shoes at your best friends? Oh well, I guess she's not too happy about having to go back to school. I mean you wouldn't be either if you had some creepy four-eyed quidditch 'star' -and I use the term star very loosely- stalking and annoying you everyday, would you? With a very exasperated sigh I turned back to the sleeping mound of Lily Evans, "I'm going to take my shower now, I suggest you do the same, unless you'd rather wait till we got to Hogwarts, then you could share a very steamy, very nude shower with a Mr. Potter…" I barely missed the book that was aimed at my head.

I think Lily has an obsession with throwing things, maybe I should take her to a therapist… Oh glorious showers. Who ever invented running water was a complete genius. After my normal 30 minute shower I hopped out, grabbed a towel, and walked back into my room to see a fuzzy red head rummaging through my school trunk.

"Ummmm Lils, do you need help going trough my personal belongings? Or are you managing alright on your own?"

She turned around to grin at me. "I'm doing alright Sam, thanks for asking."

I gave her a blank stare.

"Samantha, you are too gullible. I was actually looking for your green Hoodie."

"Which one? The one that has the thingy on it?"

"No no, the that you got when we went to that one mall."

"Oh that one, it's in my closet hanging next to my black skinnys."

"Thank you!"

"You know while you're in there can you throw my purple Converse into my trunk?"

"Yeah, then I'm gonna take a shower, could you get me some coffee?"

"Sure thing." I said as I threw on my white robe and wrapped my hair in my towel.

I trudged down the stairs almost tripping over my brothers little wiener dog. Lily and I were staying at my older brother, Shane's, house. He normally moves around a lot, but had relocated to Italy since I decided I wanted to spend my last year of school at Hogwarts, instead of my American school, with Lily. I know Italy isn't really in the same region of Europe as England, but he's always wanted to visit Italy and my mom doesn't have to know he's not in the same country I'll be in. Right? Anyhow its strange really that that my brother and I are both wizards, considering the fact that we're Muggle born. He's about a year and a half older than me, already out of school and has a job as an Auror. Which is also a little shocking, since he's Werewolf. I most certainly have nothing against Werewolves, I feel it's the person you should judge, not what they can't help but become once a month. But, sadly, the rest of the world doesn't share my thoughts.

I jumped down the last three steps and into the kitchen. Giving Stephen, my brothers best friend and roommate, a quick "Good Morning" and hopped over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon. Oh sweet sweet bacon, how I love thee. Let me just get something straight right now, bacon is about the best thing that was ever created in this beautiful world. No other breakfast meats can compete with it. Shane says I'm gonna have heart problems when I get older because of all the bacon I consume. And I usually retort with a "Shut Up" or a "Your Face" you know something genius like that.

So I got the bacon-a-frying and turned around to put some coffee in two traveling mugs.

"Hey Stephen, what time are we leaving to catch the train?" I asked

"Ummm like 7:30ish I think."

I looked at the clock on the microwave, 6:52. It's good thing Lily finds bacon as delicious as I do, cause I don't have time to make her pancakes. Did I happen to mention I am an excellent cook? It's true. I grew up in a very small, country town in Pennsylvania on a farm. And every year, since I was 10, I'd enter a cooking contest at the local fair. I normally took first or second place. I'm very proud of that.

"Sam," Stephen said, "your bacons burning…"

"NOOOO NOT MY PRECIOUS BACON!"

I ran to the stove and grabbed the frying pan off of it. It still looked good. I actually like my bacon a little crispy. With a sigh I put my dear burnt, but still yummy, bacon on a plate, grabbed a few chocolate chip muffins out of the pantry and got mine and Lily's coffee. Then I headed back up the stairs while Stephen mumbled something about waking Shane up.

"Oh Lil-lurd! I gots some bacon, coffee, and muffins!" I sang.

Her head poked out of the my bathroom door, "Chocolate chip muffins?"

"Is there any other kind?"

You see, Lily and I are so much alike. We both obsess over the same things, such as bacon, chocolate, skinny jeans, music, and parties.

We both had/have creepers. Hers being James Potter, whom I've never met, but she complains about him constantly. And mine was a boy named Austin who I met in muggle school and who also happened to be muggle-born. Lucky me huh? I recall he told this one kid that, and I quote, "I knew Samantha was the one for me when I first laid eyes on her." And that was when we were 10. I can honestly say I never had a conversation with him. He was a new kid at my muggle school and I looked over to see what he looked like and that's it. He apparently took it in a more serious way.

Also, Lily and I are completely different than most girls our age. We like to take responsibility over hard situations. We don't care about the latest gossip or who won the Quidditch Match last night. Lily and I have our whole futures mapped out. And we know where we're going and what we're gonna do when we get there.

Now before you get all judgmental and think "Oh great, what a couple of party animals we got here." I'd like to let know that we do know how to have fun and we do have fun. Why do you think Lily was so cranky this morning? Well I'll give you a hint, I can handle hangovers better than she can. Plus I always party when ever I can. Lily says she doesn't when she's at school, but I think that's just because she's only really herself around me.

Anyways we both get really good grades and are top of our classes. She's Head Girl this year. And apparently Dumbledore, the Hogwarts head master, thought I was suitable enough to take her place as a Prefect. Oh yeah, and we're both in Gryffindor.

I had to go see this big man, I think his name was Hagrid, at the beginning of summer to see which House I'd be put in. And I got to be in Lily's house.

"Why is the bacon all crispy and black?" Lily questioned, awakening me from my day dreams.

"Wha- Oh, I wasn't paying attention to it and well, you see what happened next." I answered sheepishly.

With a roll of her eyes Lily stood up and started going through my closest. I don't mind that she goes through my things. We always share clothes.

"SAMANTHA, LILY! IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN 15 MINUTES, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Came my brothers cranky voice, did I mention he's not a morning person?

"I have to go dry my hair," Lily sighed.

"Same here," I said.

I stood in front of my full length mirror as Lily walked back into my bathroom. Stupid hair dryer. I can't wait till I'm aloud to do Magic again.

I started drying my hair the same time I heard Lily's blow dryer go on.

I guess I'm pretty average looking. I hair dark brown hair, that I dyed to a light brown, and it comes to about the top of my boobs. I have dark brown eyes and I was once told that my eyes were really big but they looked good on my face. (I think they're normal size.) I'm not tan at all, but I'm not pale pale either. I'm really short, which I get from my mom's side of the family. I'm about 5'2". I have big boobs, thanks to my mom's side of the family again, and I don't have a huge butt, but I do have a butt. I'm skinny, not freakishly skinny though. And quite frankly I'm surprised at my skinniness cause I eat so many fatty foods. But I guess I should be grateful to that. (I don't think I could give up fried chicken or cake or…..oh God, I could never give up chocolate.)

I started to straighten my hair and Lily walked out of the bathroom looking as she usually did, Beautiful. All she had to do in the morning was dry her hair and put some lip gloss on. I, on the other hand had to put, cover-up, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on. And I only ended up looking half as good as she did.

After I finished putting on the make-up, I packed it away in my trunk made sure I had every book, bra, sock, quill, etc that I would need.

I walked over to my closet, which Lily was once again rummaging threw., and started looking for an outfit. I decided to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, that came with their own holes! I paired them with a bright happy yellow Hoodie -its surprisingly cold out for summer- and of course matching yellow converse. Did I mention how much I love converse?

Lily wore some black skinnys, a light blue American Eagle shirt and some blue flip flops. Lily is about 5'4" and skinny. She had bright orange hair and an awesome temper to match it. She has some little freckles sprinkled across her nose and bright green eyes.

"Hey Lils? I thought you were gonna wear the green Hoodie." I said.

"No I just wanted to make sure you took it, just in case." She smiled.

I smiled back and grabbed my trunk and headed downstairs with Lily right behind me.

_**.______________________________________________________________**_

**_So should I continue with it, or is it a lost cause? Any advice? Positive or Negative. They're both welcome._**


	2. Sirius Black and Granny Panties

**_Disclamer-_**I only own the new people and the plot and such.

*This note if awfully important, I personally do not like Peter Pettigrew, so he there fore does not exist in my story. He's just a mean person*

**Thanks to my first Three reviews-**

**I was actually surprised that I got reviews so fast**

**FaithTrustPixieDust01- You're enthusiasm made me really want to continue with the next story. **

**Lainiesawesomeness- I like rivalry stories too, and I hope you like this chapter It seems like there aren't enough of them.**

**frogz1987- =] Thanks for the constructive criticism I really do appreciate it. **

**Thank you three for showing some interest in my story and I hope you like the next chapter**

________________________________________

When we got to the living room, Shane and Stephen were already standing by the door. Shane was tall and tan. He got it from our dad's side of the family. He's always outgoing and crazy. He's muscular with brown hair that reaches to his chin and silverish blue eyes. Lily's told me she thought he was one the hottest people ever. Ewww. But of course he's my brother so maybe I'm not supposed to think he's hot.

Stephen is, wow. He's tall, lean, muscular and totally delicious. Too bad he's engaged to my friend, Rachel's, cousin. They've been together since 5th year. He's hilarious, like Shane, and he's an Auror too.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Lily asked

"Yeah there's no way we can drive there by 11." I agreed.

Shane and Stephen both sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time, freaky.

"We're taking a port key to a small town outside of London, then we're driving to the Train station," Stephen explained.

"I'M DRIVING!" I screeched at the same time Lily shouted "SHOTGUN!"

See, we're perfect best friends.

Shane and Stephen both mumbled, "Damn it." Then Shane pulled a pretty orange flower out of his pocket. It started glowing and we all touched it. I hate port keys. Especially while I'm trying to hang on to a school trunk.

We landed with a heavy thud in some grass. For once I didn't get hurt when I landed! I was about to jump up and do my happy dance when Stephen landed on my. I yelled a couple profanities and Shane laughed. He's such a jerk.

Lily was laying on the grass laughing at me and Stephen. Some best friend she was.

I punched Stephen in the ribs, he cried out in pain and I stood up and walked over to get my trunk.

Lily finally recovered from her hysterias and got her trunk too. Then we both looked at the car. Our jaws dropped.

It was gorgeous of course. My brother has connections I guess. There right in front of us was a Maybach 62. Slick black with deeply tinted windows. It was amazing. And I get to drive it!

"Samantha, I swear to God, if you damage this car in any way, I will personally rip your circulatory system out through your finger tips." (A/N My brother actually did use that threat on my once, he was joking of course. =))

"Shane, why would I even dream of hurting such a beautiful car?" I don't know much about cars, but I do a wonderfully magnificent car when I see one.

"Fine, if you even think about driving crazy with this…" He left the threat open.

Lily and I smiled at each other, then we ran to the car and got in. Shane and Stephen put our things in the back. I put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. Lily turned the radio on to our favorite muggle station, the guys got in the back, and I put the car in drive.

_____________________________________

"AHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed as I almost hit a car….again.

"Samantha please just pull over and let me drive!," Shane begged

"No! I love this car! The speed is amazing!" I yelled

Lily was mumbling under breath, it sounded like "Oh man, we're gonna die. We're gonna die."

"Lily, you are way to dramatic. You know I won't- Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" I reached over to the radio and turned it up.

"Lily sing it with me!", no matter how scared she is, Lily can't resist music.

Our voices collided in perfect unison to the Family Force Five song, "Transmit your Radio. Radio. Respond if you're alive! Give me a sign of Life. I need to say to you. Say to you! I found the way to fight one-OLD LADY!" I swerved out of the way, barely missing her.

Lily and I looked at each other and started laughing, "Okay, you two that's enough!," Stephen scolded, although I could hear the smile in his voice, "What if you had hit the poor woman?"

That just made Lily and I laugh harder.

Then Shane said, "Okay pull over Samantha, we're there."

I almost hit another car. But Lily grabbed the wheel from me and turned it the right way. I thankfully smiled at her. She scowled back. I could tell she was about to yell at me but something out my window caught her eye, "Oh shit," she mumbled.

I looked out my window, "What? All I see is a dude with glasses. What's wrong-Wait is that Mr. James Potter?"

He was tall, maybe 6' or 6'1" He had perfectly circular glasses and wildly messed up black hair. He was already in his school robes, with the white dress shirt untucked from his black dress pants. With his red and gold tie hanging lazy-ily from his neck. You could tell he had muscle. He wasn't that bad looking actually.

I rolled down my window and started to shout his name. But a very angry red head threw her hand over my mouth. I licked her hand in return.

"Ewwww!," she complained

I just smiled innocently.

"Okay lets get going," Shane said.

"Yeah! Let's go school!" I shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"Hey Samantha! Do you think the teachers will let us grade their papers for them?" Lily asked with the same fake voice I used.

I looked at her with wide hopeful eyes, "Only if we're lucky!" And we both scrambled out of the car.

Shane and Stephen got our trunks out, all the while Lily was hiding behind my petite figure.

"LILY-KINS! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE ME BACK? I SENT YOU LIKE A MILLION LETTERS!" the four-eyed freak yelled.

Lily sighed and stood up straight, "Because Potter, I wasn't going to waste my very precious time, writing back to the millions of said letters that you wrote me."

James pouted and just then two more boys joined him.

One was really pale. I'd say about 5'9"? He had dark circles under his eyes and chin length sandy brown hair. I could tell from here that he had gorgeous blue eyes. His outfit was different than James' His shirt was tucked in. with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and his red/gold tie hanging just loosely around his neck. He was pretty muscular as well.

The last boy had long black hair. The bangs barely covered his eyes and they were slightly swept to the side. The rest of his hair was about chin length. I couldn't see what color his eyes were though. He was the tallest of the three. Just by about an inch though. So maybe 6'1" or 2" His shirt was untucked, like James', but his sleeves were rolled up like the other boys'. His tie just as loosely hung around his neck as James' He had muscles. (Did all English guys have muscles?) He had an heir of some one who knew exactly good looking he was. I don't like conceited people. He seemed like a conceited person.

James started towards us, with the other two right behind him. As they got closer, the Conceited one looked a little more interested than he had a moment ago, and he leaned over to the Pale one and whispered something to him.

"Lily, you still could wrote me-Who are they?" He asked indicating the guys and me, but mostly glaring at the guys.

With a sigh Lily looked at me, "This is my best friend, Samantha. That's her brother, Shane and that's her brothers friend, Stephen." Indicating us each in turn.

"Mhm…" He said, still glaring at them.

Then Lily looked at James' friends, "Guys this is James Potter," she made a disgusted face at having to say his name, "Remus Lupin," indicating the Pale one, "And Sirius Black," pointing towards the conceited one.

….Sirius…..isn't that a star? Oh well, I went to get a trolley, Lily following me, probably wanting to get away from Potter. But of course, like the good little creeper he was, he followed. Leading his little gang along with him.

The star dude…oh what's his name…Sirius. Yeah. Well him and James walked ahead of us and got the trolley's for us. Lily let out an exasperated sigh and stopped walking. I stopped two. The other one….Remus? Stopped on the other side of Lily. I looked up at him, he smiled at me. I returned it. I have a felling he isn't like the other two.

"So Remus," Lily asked, "Why aren't you wearing your Head Boy badge?"

"Ummm well," Remus started awkwardly, "I'm not Head Boy…"

"Oh," She was obviously embarrassed at making the wrong assumption, "Well that's okay, I bet Phillip Stewart got it. He's always been good at…at…Remus…why are you shaking your head?"

Remus was indeed shaking his head, with a forlorn expression on his face, "Lily…James is Head Boy…"

She looked at me with this horror struck expression. It was part disbelief, part angst, and the rest was angry. Just pure rage in her eyes.

I'd only seen that much anger in Lily's eyes once before. And it was because a boy named Drevin had said, and I quote, "Man I'd like to tap that nice piece of red hot ass."

Let's just say, afterwards, Drevin couldn't walk properly for a couple of weeks.

But surprisingly, she didn't explode. She just mumbled to herself, "It's fine. I'm dreaming. I'm safely at Sam's house. Sleeping. I'll just close my eyes and I'll wake up. Yeah that's what I'll do…I'll do that."

I looked at Remus with a worried expression, he just shrugged.

A loud crash interrupted Lily's maniac mumbling.

Then a wolf whistle and someone yelled something that I didn't here. I was too distracted by the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter standing in front of mine and Lily's trunks. Except the trunks were wide open, and our clothes were scattered in front of them. But no that still wasn't the worst part.

There, on the side walk, in front of Muggles and Hogwarts Student alike, James and Sirius were holding up underwear, claiming it was mine and Lily's. Now don't start thinking "Oh its just some underwear. No one cares if it's really yours. Its not so bad." But it is bad. The underwear that they were holding up were obviously not mine and Lily's. Of course other people might not believe that. But we knew they weren't ours. These underwear were like huge granny panties. I'm talked fluffy ruffled, polka-dot, obviously used to help soak up accident that one might have while wearing said undies, underwear.

And then Sirius pointed towards us and everyone within a hundred yards turned to look at us.

Lily screamed a river of profanities and marched towards them, dragging me along with her**.**

**________________________________**

**What do ya think? Is it worse than the first chapter? Any ideas on what Lily should say to James**


	3. Duties and Barfing

**_Disclaimer -_** I own only the computer this story was typed on. Actually my parents own the computer. So I guess all I have are the characters my mind thought of. It's not much, but it's enough.

Thanks to my reviewers. I know I don't have many, but I still appreiciate them all =]

I'm sorry of this chapter disappoints you. I know I wasn't too happy with it. But I guess you have to have a dud chapter every now and a again.

___________________________________________________________________________

Oh yes, I could see the fear flash threw their eyes. It felt good. Knowing that my best friend, inflicted the fear.

But I, being the reasonable, level headed person that I am, held Lily before she could do anything rash.

"Lily , calm down!" I frantically whispered.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M GONNA KILL EM! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THEM TO DEATH, SO I CAN JOYFULLY WATCH THE LIFE LEAVE THEIR BODIES! I'M GONNA FU-"

She looked like she had gone crazy. With her hair frizzing and flying in all directions her face almost as red as her hair and the pure, raw rage that was coursing through her eyes.

"Whoa now Lily, please keep it PG, there are children in the room." I scolded.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE CHILDREN! MAYBE I CAN TEACH THEM HOW TO TAKE CARE OF ANNOYING PRATS LIKE THOSE TWO! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA-HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? GET BACK HERE!"

Like the little girls they are, James and Sirius ran away. Dropping the underwear and abandoning our trunks as they ran threw the barrier.

Lily now turned her fury to me, lucky, lucky, lucky me, "Why the hell did you stop me?! Now I'm gonna have to hunt them down on the train and-Wait, I know that look. That's the look you get when you have a super evil plan inside that lovely head of yours. Right?"

"Now Lily, you make it sound like I'm an evil master mind."

She raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving and impatient expression.

"Okay, so maybe I do have a somewhat evil plan in my head. Now in honor of my evil plan, would you like to cackle with me?" I asked casually.

For the next ten minutes, while we put our things back our trunks, we cackled. Oh man did we cackle. I was a beautiful sound. Just laughing evilly with your best friend.

We ran threw the barrier, still cackling. Ahhh this was going to be an interesting year.

________________________________________

By the time we got on the train, all of the compartments were taken. So I might have yelled at a compartment full of first years, in order to get a quiet place for Lily and I to scheme.

"Okay, so what's you plan?" Lily asked.

"Well I'm thinking it has to be in front of the whole school, or at least as much of the school as possible."

"Well we could do it at dinner, we eat in the great hall with the rest of the school."

"Okay so we have a place and time. We just need to figure out what to do…"

"Hmmm we could make huge bowls of pudding float through mid-air and then dump themselves on James and Sirius. Then have the pudding form little dancing leprechauns and they dance on them and sing songs for weeks on end! Ooooo or better yet, make the leprechauns invisible so only James and Sirius can see them and also make it where only they can hear them!" She said this all in one breath, yeah she can talk really fast..

"Yes Lily! That's using your evil mind! And then James and Sirius will run around yelling, 'The singing leprechauns are circling my head! Make them go away!' Then everyone will think they've gone crazy, and they'll have to go to Saint Mungo's…"

"Samantha?"

"Yes Lily."

"I think we've lost our minds…"

"As do I Lily, As do I."

"How about this evil plan never leaves the compartment?"

"I think that would be best. Let's think of something else…"

We then settled into a very comfortable silence, while we thought of evil plans to destroy James and Sirius with.

About 15 minutes later, our compartment door opened, without thinking, Lily and I each raise our wands towards the intruder. It was only Remus.

"Hey, what cha guys doing?" He asked.

"Thinking," I answered.

"Oh, well Lily, you have to go do Head duties with, James. And do you know who the new Prefect is? Cause I have to do duties with whoever it is."

I snickered silently to myself, he said duties. It looked like Lily was giggling too.

"Remus meet your new Prefect partner," she said, pointing towards me.

"Oh, good maybe I can get to know you better, I really hope that immature prank James and Sirius pulled didn't taint your impression of me."

"Please, I don't judge others by the people that they hang out with, I judge people by how they present themselves and how they themselves act." I said.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"Well I guess I better go do my head duties," Snicker, "with James," she said his name through clenched teeth, obviously trying to stifle her rage.

"See you Lily, and don't kill James, cause I won't visit you if you get sent to Azkaban, those dememtors give me the chills."

She smiled at me, and I knew what was coming, "I GOT CHILLS." she sang.

I couldn't help but sing the next line, "THEY'RE MUTIPLYIN"

We both sang in unison now, "AND I'M LOSING CONTROL! CAUSE THE POWER YOU'RE SUPPLYING. IT'S ELECTRIFYING!"

We burst threw our compartment doors, leaving a giggling Remus behind, "YOU BETTER SHAPE UP! 'CAUSE I NEED A MAN! AND MY HEART IS SET ON YOU!"

"Lily, if wanted me that much, I'd really rather you didn't burst out in song for the whole train to hear. You could have just told me to my face." James smugly said, stepping out of his compartment, ruining mine and Lily's wonderful singing.

Lily looked livid, so I decided to step in and spare poor James his face from being permanently damaged.

"Umm, Lily since I'm new to the whole Prefect thing, could you help me my first time?"

"Oh what's this?," came a voice from James' compartment, and out steps Sirius Fu-oops I don't like dropping the 'F' bomb, "Is this lovely woman our new Gryffindor Prefect?" He asked.

I almost barfed. I don't like conceited people complimenting me. You can tell they're really lying and are just hoping to have you fall in love with them, because they think it's such a treat to have them compliment the 'average' person.

"Please, don't make me barf," I said to him.

He responded with a frown and it looked like my reply actually made him upset. Good. He's probably not used to girls acting like that. Well if he plans to 'compliment' me any more, he better get used to it.

James laughed and ran his hand threw his hair. I wonder how often he does that…

Sirius glared at him and responded with a "Oh shut the hell up," Then he turned and stalked back into the compartment.

Lily grabbed my arm before James could say anything else to her. And we started down the isle doing what we do best, singing our hearts out. We picked a Sean Kingston song, Beautiful Girls.

"YOU'RE WAY TOO BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YOU'LL HAVE ME SUICIDAL, SUICIDAL, WHEN YOU SAY IT'S OVER!"

I had stopped walking, "Lily," I grabbed her arm, "I just had an awesomely awesome evil plan."

"Does it involve leprechauns?"

"No."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed.

"It involves singing though!"

"Tell me more…"

"Okay, so…"

_________________________________________________

**_Reviews are very much appreciated *hint hint*_**

**_thanks for reading._**

**_The next chapter will be better_**


	4. Cannibalism and Tonsle Hockey

**_Hi. I hope you like this chapter. Its 7:30 in the morning and my brother woke me up cause he has a friend at our house, and for some reason they haven't gone to sleep yet. _**

**_And so they were talking really loud and woke me up. And then they started going outside, coming back inside, going outside coming back inside, etc. and my fuzzy, actually _**

**_I think scruffy is a better word for her, keeps barking cause she has no common sense at all and thinks some intruder is breaking out of our house. SO I have to tell her to _**

**_go be quiet or she'll wake my mom and sister up. There was no way of me falling back to sleep, so I thought, 'Why not see if I can type a little?' And here I am, finishing _**

**_another chapter. Review please =]_**

**_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PEOPLES. THEY ARE MINE._**

___________________________________________________

"Tell me Samantha, how does it feel to be 'Evil Master Mind Of The Day'?" Lily asked me, as we walked down the train isles. She was pretending to hold up a microphone like on the Muggle news.

"Well to be honest Miss. Evans-"

"Please call me Lily," She smiled politely.

"Oh, Lily then, I have to say, it feels good. Really good. I'm just so glad to finally be recognized for my talent," I answered very seriously.

She couldn't help but crack a smile. She was about to ask another question when something came shooting pass her.

"What the Fu-"

"LILY! You know my rules about dropping the 'F' bomb!"

She started to make, what I'm sure would have been a smart ass remark when we heard a bang come from the direction the shooting thing came from. Then we heard yells and some creepy dudes came running down the isle shoving us out of the way, causing us to topple on top of each other. We heard another pair of footsteps stop near us.

"Sweet, Prongs, some girl on girl action!"

Damn, I was really beginning to hate that voice.

I looked up at James and Sirius to glare at them. I had a feeling Lily was doing the same thing.

"Why does it seem like you two are always interrupting our conversations?" We asked in unison, sounding equally angry. I swear I sometimes think Lily and I were separated at birth.

"Well, Lily Darling, if I do recall, that last time I interrupted you two was when you were, very loudly-,"

"And very off keyly," Sirius interjected.

"Singing outside of our compartment."

Standing up and brushing myself off I said, "We weren't singing that loud," Lily was now standing up, "Oh and, 'keyly' isn't a real word, dumb ass."

"Plus, didn't your mother teach you it was rude to interrupt people, whether they're singing or talking?"

Lily asked.

"Well, we for one didn't know you were even in this isle having a conversation, so we didn't purposely interrupt it," Sirius stated with a rather smug look on his face.

I could see Lily agreed with him, but she would never admit it. So here comes Samantha to change the subject and save mine and Lily's dignity, "What were you two even doing down there? Were you bothering some innocent students? Creating unnecessary havoc? I think that requires some sort of punishment, don't you, Head Lily?"

She gratefully nodded. And I could see my change of subject had worked. James and Sirius were speechless.

Then an evil glint came to James' eyes, "In case you two have forgot, I am Head James. Just try and punish me." Another stupid smug smile.

Hate the smugness. Gonna rip their lips off.

Lily was thinking the same thing, you could tell by the way her jaw was set. I don't think I've ever seen her mad so many times in one day. It was quite terrifying.

And could James see how angry we were and just shut up and walk away? The answer to that question, my dear children is, no. He just had to keep talking.

"And speaking of us being Head Boy and Girl, Lily, don't you think it's time we went and did our rounds, together. Like Heads are supposed to do? Or should I go visit Dumbledore and talk to him about how you've been slacking on your Head duties?"

Lily and I giggled, that stupid word, 'duty'.

"And you Samantha, I'm sure this isn't the first impression you would want Dumbledore to have of you. Now is it?"

Damn, he's almost as evil as me.

"Lily why don't you come with me. And Sirius, could you escort Samantha to our compartment so she can do her duties with Remus?"

I was wrong. He was way eviler than me. I almost had to show him some respect. Almost. I would never stoop as low as to show James Potter respect though. Never.

"Why of course I can, Head James." Sirius said, emphasizing the word 'Head'

Lily gave me a pleading look, but Sirius was already herding me in the opposite direction. As I rounded the corner, I glanced back at Lily, who was still standing by James glaring furiously at him. And at that moment, the look on James' face was anything but evil. He looked completely thrilled at the possibility of having some Lily Time. Okay you had admire his level of adoration. If he was that thrilled to be with Lily when she was that angry, he must be pretty crazy about her.

Then we rounded the corner and I alone with Sirius Stinking Black. He's such a Git. Wait, what exactly is a git? Man these English people and their terms are getting to me. I'd have to ask Lily when she got back from her Head Duties.

I started giggling again. Sirius was looking at me. I'm not exactly eye level with him - far from it actually I only reach about the middle of his chest - but I could feel his eyes on me. What if that saying was in a literal sense? I mean what if someone actually took their eyes out of their sockets and rubbed them all over said person. That thought just made me giggle louder.

"I know I must be extremely charming love, but it would be nice if you giggled after I actually said something charming," Sirius interrupted my crazy talking to myself moment.

"I'm not your 'Love' so therefore do not call me that. You are most absolutely not charming. And don't talk to me like I'm some brainless bimbo!" I spat, glaring up at him. He had silver eyes. Weird. But they're interesting.

He held up his hands in mock defense, "Know need to bite my head off Love, I was just kidding."

I glared at him again.

"What? Why are you still glaring at-Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to call you Love. Force of habit. Although most girls would thrilled it if I called them 'Love'," he replied, with a conceited expression.

"Then why don't you go find one of those girls and leave me to go find Remus and do my Prefect Duties?" I questioned, just barely letting the anger seep into my voice.

"Fine. We're at our compartment anyways," He said with his eyebrows scrunched together.

I walked into the compartment without another word to that jerk, "Hey Remus! James was being ridiculously evil and stole Lily, Possibly kidnapping her and rushing the night. And I may never see her again. A thought that saddens me deeply. But I as a Prefect have a duty and that duty is to protect the good students of Hogwarts and you, my dear sir, are my partner in crime. So let us venture forth into the hall and do what we were born to do!" I took a deep breath. Lily makes talking really fast look easy.

Remus and Sirius stared at me in disbelief.

But with a shake if his head, Remus recovered and guided me out the door.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. But silences are just not my things. Whether they're comfortable or not, I must break them.

So I said the first thing that came to mind, "So where do think James took Lily, you know when he rushed into the night with her."

Remus smile down at me, "Well I don't know the exact mind of James Potter, but I do know him pretty well. And I would have to guess that he would probably take her to some deserted island in the south Pacific and have his way with her. Then Resort to cannibalism and eat her in order to hide all evidence she ever existed."

I stopped walking and stared at him, then I put on a fake disgusted expression, "That sick bastard! He could be roasting her right now!" I shouted with fake hysteria.

"I know. I'm afraid it's to late to help Lily."

I started to pretend to cry and yelled, "Why? She was so young!," I was really starting to sound crazy and Remus was trying not to laugh, "We have to avenge her death, Remus! Lily can't have been roasted and eaten just to die in vain!" I threw myself into Remus, pretending to have gone into uncontrollable sobs, but really I was laughing.

People were now sticking their heads out of their compartments, giving us confused expressions.

Then one of the onlookers broke the silence, "Lily. Lily Evans? Sh-she's d-dead?"

Remus was biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh, "Come on, Sam, I think it's time to go get your meds."

"Good, cause these flying monkeys are really starting to annoy me. And my mommy said that the candies I eat, scare them away. I think she lied though, cause they always come back…"

And we walked down the hall and around the corner. Remus couldn't contain his laughter anymore. So we laughed for about five minutes straight. I couldn't get my breathing under control. And Remus kept chuckling. Chuckling. Chucky the crazed doll. Creepy.

"Hey Remus, what does git mean?"

"What made you wonder that?"

"Well, when I was walking down the hallway with Sirius, I mentally called him one and then I mentally told myself that I needed to figure out what it ment exactly."

"Oh… well its like a worthless or foolish person."

"Mhm…"

"What?"

"Well, Sirius is most definitely not a git… That word if far to kind to describe him."

Remus smiled again. He smiles a lot. We were walking pass a closet and we heard some banging from inside it. Remus rolled is eyes and opened the door, to expose a Mr. Black playing a very intense game of tonsil hockey with a maybe 16 year old girl.

_______________________________________________

**_How was it? I laughed when I read FairyDust's comment "Throw him in a dumpster"_**

**_So for some pranks when they get to school, after the really big one Lily and Sam have planned I'm thinking they might involve some butterbeer and ringing sounds. Does anybody have any ideas for some pranks?_**


	5. Busted Knee Caps and Napoleon Dynamite

* * *

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing besides the charcters that you do not recgonize _**

Ummm.....So I think this chapter is a little shorter than the rest of them.

But I felt where I ended it, was where it needed to be ended.

And I'll probably put the next Chapter up around Midnight tonight.

Maybe sooner.

Maybe later.

I'm not sure. Whenever I have the time.

Enjoy.

* * *

Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Don't barf. Keep them muffins in there.

"Umm, Padfoot…mate?" Remus tried to get Sirius' attention. The girl was now tangling her legs around Sirius' middle.

"Okay…should we just…you know, walk away and act like we never saw this?" Remus said the last part in a rush.

"Uhhh, yeah you know. I really do think that would be best…"

We slowly backed away, reshutting the door, And headed off in the opposite direction.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"_I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty little thing approaching me! _Take it Remus!"

"_She said, I never seen a man who looked so all alone could you use a little company?"_

"_If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice, or you can go and send me on my way!"_

If was an hour after the whole awkward walking in on Sirius sucking face with some chick. And I had been teaching Remus the song we were currently singing. Of course we got many strange looks. And one person had actually shoved themselves against the wall in order to avoid us. People at this school are weird. I mean at my old school, everyone would be singing along with us. Oh well.

Remus was about to pass the song off to me, when we heard a very angry voice yelling, "POTTER! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL BUST YOUR KNEE CAPS AND THROW YOU INTO THE LAKE! THEN I'LL JOYFULLY WATCH YOU SINK TO THE BOTTOM AND DROWN!"

I ran to where Lily's yelling was coming from, Remus at my heels. You know it's bad, when Lily talks about breaking bones and enjoying watching the person suffer. She was actually quite sadistic when she got angry.

We rounded the corner to find a very livid Lily and a very terrified looking James.

"Lily Darling," James started. Bad move James. Very bad move. She shot some curse at him. Having apparently said it mentally. He ducked and Remus threw himself at me, knocking both of us to the floor.

The curse hit a lantern behind me and it exploded into a ball of flame.

You could practically see the waves of fury rolling off of Lily. Her eyes were flashing. And her hands were balled into fists. I was terrified. I've never seen Lily so mad before, and in case you've forgot, I was there when Drevin made that sick comment about her.

Remus was still laying on me. And it was eerily silent for a minute. He was still on me, shielding my body from anymore curses, though I knew she was done. The worst of Lily's anger had passed. I could tell by the way her fists loosened. She was probably telling her self it wasn't worth getting a detention over cursing James.

"Ummm, Remus?"

He looked down at my face, "Yeah?"

"Could you let me up now? She's done with the cursing."

"Wha-Oh right. Yeah. Sorry." He stood up and offered me his hand.

I took it and he pulled me up. I very cautiously walked over to her, "Lily. Why don't we go back to our compartment and get something to eat? We haven't had anything since breakfast."

She glared at me a moment and gave stiff nod. Then she gave one long, threatening glare to James, grabbed my arm and stalked pass James, who threw himself against the wall, Remus did the same thing.

She was practically dragging me down the isle. I turned my head and mouthed a "Thanks" to Remus. He smiled and mouthed back "Welcome."

I don't like having silences with Lily. It makes me feel like I'm all alone. When I'm alone, I sometimes talk to myself. Lily says it's not healthy. But I've caught her doing a couple of times. Hypocrite.

I was about to tell Lily about how I once threw my cat off my porch to see if it would land on it's feet. (A/N-I really did do that once…He landed on his feet.) But I didn't get to, because just then Sirius Fruitin' Black walked out of a closet. Dude. Was he in there that whole time? Lily stopped walking as a tall, tan, Blonde hair Blue eyed girl walked out after him. She was buttoning up her blouse and her lipstick was all smeared. It made it look like she had really chapped lips.

I looked at Lily and could see she was thinking the same thing. So I just had to say, "Kip, could you bring me my chapstick?" In my nasally, Napoleon Dynamite voice. (A/N If you've never seen Napoleon Dynamite and have no idea what I'm talking about, then I suggest you buy the said movie.)

She tried to hide her laughter, but she just ended up snorting. And Lily's snorting makes me giggle. And my giggling just ends up turning into full blown out laughing. And laughing is contagious. So here Lily and I are. laughing like the crazy people we are. And it's all because I just had to make that chapstick joke.

We heard a high pitched voice go "Some people are just so childish!"

Lily and I stopped laughing immediately. No way in Hell, did that skank just call us childish! Lily and I stood there. It took us 5 seconds to size her up. Yeah she was like a foot taller than us. But Bitch, you don't mess with Lily and Samantha. We are two crazy Mo'Fos. Just ask the last girl that insulted us.

Sirius hadn't said anything. Surprise surprise.

"Come on Sirius Honey. Let's go back to my compartment and…," she whispered something in his ear. His eyes got big and he grabbed her hand and ran off with her.

"Damn it. I really wanted to beat her ass." Lily said. With real disappointment.

"I know Lily. I did too." We had started walking again.

"So…are you gonna tell me what James did to you so I can go beat him up?" I asked really fast.

She smiled. So she mustn't be that mad anymore. "Well, I was walking ahead of him, cause of course I was still mad at him for making me do my duties with him-Stop laughing at that word!"

"I'll stop laughing when you do!"

"Anyways, I was walking ahead of him and he comes up right behind me, I mean his voice was literally like right in my ear, and he whispers 'Oh come on baby. You know you want me.' and pinches my butt!"

I quickly make a U-turn and head back for his compartment. Lily right behind me.

I slammed open the door, look around. Remus is by the window with a book, looking at me with a confused expression. Sirius is across form him, making out with La'Skank, I'm guessing her offer wasn't as tempting as Lily and I thought it was. Man we need to get our minds out of the gutter. And James is standing, with a broomstick and a polishing kit at his feet, looking at me with horror.

"You," I whispered with my finger pointed towards him. Sirius detached himself from the girl and was now looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"You," I whispered again. I feel whispering is one of the best ways to inflict fear into someone's very soul. Cause they're standing there wondering when the yelling's gonna come, anticipating it, praying for it.

"If you ever touch Lily, ever again, I will make the rest of your life a living hell." I emphasized each word slowly, stretching them out. Smiling as I spoke. Almost sounding cheerful.

I stepped as close to him as possible and grabbed the front of his shirt, and brought his face down to eye level with mine, " You will wish so badly to just die, because I will make life that miserable for you." Still had the smile on. And I sounded even more cheerful, "Okay?"

I could see the fear. Feel it emitting out of every pore of his body. It felt good. He nodded weakly to my question.

"Good." I ended and walked out of the compartment.

* * *

**_How was it? Reviews? Thanks_**


	6. Chocolate Frogs and Weird Silences

**_Hey. I had a little trouble with this chapter. But it'll get better now that they're actually at school and Lily and Samantha can do their prank._**

**_And I know I got this up way past midnight. But my dad was on the computer and I fell asleep waiting for him to be done._**

**_I hope you like it._**

* * *

Lily and I went back to our compartment and we were immediately graced with the presence of the lovely food trolley lady.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"Uhh, yeah can we have 10 Chocolate frogs…and two sugar wands. Oh and some Bertie Botts beans." Lily said.

"Anything else?"

"No thanks, that's it." I said with a smile.

"Okay that'll be 10 sickles."

Lily and I handed her 5 sickles each.

We ate our Chocolate Frogs first, of course. It's delicious chocolaty goodness. Lily and I absolutely love chocolate. We actually take emergency stashes with us where ever we go. And we filled one medium sized purse with multiple varieties of chocolate for the school year. Though we knew we'd probably need to buy more at this village Lily told me about, Hogsmead. Or we could have Shane send us some…

I was interrupted by my thoughts by the compartment door opening. Lily and I once again raised our wands at the intruders.

We looked up and glared. Sirius and James were standing there with Remus looking apologetically behind them.

"Can we come in?" Sirius asked.

"Hmmm," I pretended to stroke my invisible beard., "I don't know. Let me discuss it with my dear Lily."

"Well Samantha darling," Lily started, also stroking her invisible beard, "I feel that would be offly unwise to have Jerk Off Potter within a hundred yards of me."

"I would have to agree. That seems most unwise."

"Shall we tell them that we do not now, nor do we ever, wish to be confined in a small space, such as this compartment, with them?"

"Yes. I think that would be best. Although I would like to address a Mr. Lupin with my next statement, Lily and I do not mind the company of you, Sir Lupin. Seeing how you are my partner in Crime and saved me from Lily's lunatic spell casting earlier. And Lily just has no problem with you what so ever. But we do not enjoy the company that you keep, so please do not be offended when we tell you to please, SCRAM!" I lost my polite fake voice as I ended my little rant.

"Well my Dear Ladies, I appreciate your honesty and bid you a farewell as I tow these two back to our compartment. Farewell and enjoy the rest of the train ride." Remus said, playing along with our little game.

He walked away with a gloomy looking James and a blank Sirius.

"What the hell is Potter's problem? First he and Sirius completely embarrass us in front of the whole train station. Then he threatens to turn me into Dumbledore, just so he'll be alone with me. Then he pinches my ass. You yell at him and he just walks in here like nothing bad happened today! What is wrong with him?"

"Ugh. Lily you know why he acts stupid."

She just gave me a questioning look.

"Lily, he does it so you'll pay him a little attention. And when ever he does something stupid, you do notice him. Now I agree you don't notice him with niceness -and he doesn't deserve to be noticed nicely- but he figures 'Hey she's talking to me.' So he keeps acting that way."

I was feeling really smart. I could feel that I was right.

"Sam?"

"Yes Lily?"

"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life! He annoys me because he loves to see me angry. He does it cause seeing me all red and flaming mad gives him some sexual thrill!"

I stifled a laughter and put on my most serious face, "Well Lily, you do look pretty hot when you're mad." And I busted up laughing.

She was about to retort, but a voice rang through the train, "We'll be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please put on your school robes and could all the Prefects along with the Heads come to the front of the train. Thank you."

We each sighed, Lily because she would have to see Potter, and me because I'd have to make sure Lily didn't go berserk in front of all the Prefects. I shut the curtains on our door and grabbed my uniform out of my trunk. It consisted of a white button down dress shirt, Black skirt that goes to about mid-thigh, knee length white socks, black dress shoes, and a red/gold tie. Oh and of course my Prefect badge.

After we were changed, I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail, Lily did the same and we walked out of compartment, only to be greeted with the sight of James, Remus behind him once again looking apologetic. With a sigh, Lily grabbed my hand and me towed away, James and Remus right behind us.

___________________________________________________________________

It was a very long, quiet walked to the front of the train. A few other Prefect joined us, I'm assuming from two of the other school houses. Remus muttered something about Slytherins being too proud to walk with us. And James retorted with a "More like they're too afraid I'll curse them." And Lily muttered "They have every right to be afraid, seeing how you always do curse them."

When we got to the front, Lily turned to Potter, "Don't even thin about coming to sit by me, or I'll curse you into the next century."

Remus and James went to sit on the one side of the compartment, while Lily and I went to the other side.

I just realized. This compartment was like three times the size of a normal one. Sweet. And it was packed with a bunch of teachers and the House Prefects.

I noticed a really hot dude checking me out. He had brown hair, really tan skin and was leaning casually against the wall. I smiled at him, he returned it with a lovely grin. Then he pushed off the wall and walked over to me and Lily.

"Hello Lily. Nice Summer?"

"Oh Hey Solomon. It was awesome. I spent it with Samantha," She indicated me, I smiled again, "and her brother in Italy."

He smiled at me, "Cool. Hi. So how-"

"Hey Sam, McGonagall wants to see us." Remus interrupted.

I turned my attention to him, "What for?"

"Probably to tell us the Gryffindor password."

"Oh…"

I stood up and Remus put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me towards some tall lady that resembled a vulture.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration teacher."

I smiled politely, "Hi. I'm assuming you already know who I am?"

She smiled back, "Yes. And after I tell you the password, I want you two to get the other Prefect rounded up and take position outside the train doors. Lily and James will take the first years to the boats. Okay? So if you could also inform them I would appreciate that. Okay?"

"Yep," we answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now the password is Animagus. Go get everyone ready."

Okay, Remus still had his hand on my back. And I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. So I was really glad when he said, "I'll go get James and you go get Lily."

I walked over to Lily, who was still talking to that Solomon dude, "Ummm, Lily? You and Potter need to go guide the first years to the boats. And Solomon was it? You and your other House Prefect need to go take charge of one of the doors."

"Okay."

Lily was now scowling.

"Lily dear, don't scowl, you'll get wrinkles." Came an Oh so, annoying voice.

"Shut up Potter." And Lily walked away with James following her like a love sick puppy.

I giggled. And Remus sighed, "Okay, so I saw you tell Solomon, he's a Ravenclaw Prefect. And I told Lidia, she's a Hufflepuff Prefect. Now we just need to tell the Slytherin Prefects and we can go."

He walked over to a boy I had recognized from some of Lily's old pictures. Severus Snape. Eww. I hate him with a burning passion. Ever since he called Lily that disgusting word a few years ago.

Snape said something to Remus. Remus clenched his fists and walked back to me, looking angry, "Let's go."

We walked in silence on our way out of the train. We got to a door, Remus slid it open and jumped down. He turned towards me and held out his hand. I took it and jumped down. Then I let go. We positioned ourselves on either side of the door, and more silence followed.

And as you already know, I don't like silence. It's unsettling.

I was racking my brain for something to say when we heard laughing and loud voices coming through the open doors.

"Here they come, make sure you point them in that direction." Remus said, pointing to the right.

"Okay Dokay"

Some maybe second years stopped when they got to the door. Obviously not anticipating the drop to the ground.

Remus held out his hand for a little girl and she took it and jumped. I did the same for a boy. We pointed them in the right direction and turned to help the next pair. This went on for about twenty minutes. Older students were starting to pass us by. Looking at me curiously, wondering who I could be. No more students came to our door and Remus and I shut it, and headed out to find Lily and James.


	7. Dropping the 'F' Bomb and Pillow Fights

**_Hello. I had some fun writing this chapter and I hope you all like it._**

**_Thanks to everyone who reads this._**

* * *

Unfortunately, we found Sirius Black, before we found Lily Billy and Potter.

"Why hello Moony! And hello to you as well Samantha."

"Hi Sirius," Remus greeted.

I just glared and continued walking, I could see a lake ahead of us and two figures standing by the edge of it. The biggest figure reached over to the smaller one and tugged her hair. Oh why couldn't James just leave Lily alone?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU FU-"

"LILY! NO 'F' BOMBING!" I interrupted her.

She turned towards me shot a glare at Potter, then quickly walked over to my side and drug me away. She's been dragging me around a lot today. I think my arm is going to be damaged.

She didn't say one word on our way to the wagon. Sirius, James, and Remus were keeping their distance. There was only one wagon left and of course that meant having to share it with the idiots…excluding Remus.

Lily and I hopped in and the guys followed shortly after. More silence. Must break. Can't take it. Burst out in song. I must.

"_Da Da Da Duuum The smell of your skin lingers on me now." _I gently sighed and smiled.

She had to sing along, "_You're probably on your flight back to your home town"_ Still sounding soft and gentle.

"_I need some shelter of my our protection, baby_" I got a little louder.

"_To be with myself and center Clarity, peace serenity." _Lily's last note hung in the air.

We breathed in really deep and shouted in unison, "_I hope you know. I hope you know. That this is nothing to do with you. It's personal, myself and I. We've got some straightening out to do."_

Our wagon came to a stop. The guys looked slightly terrified at our singing. That's how everyone normally looks.

Lily and I hopped out of the wagon and stared at the castle. It was wonderful. I stood in awe of it's magnificence.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Sirius asked. He was standing behind me, a little to my left. I just had to turn my head slightly and look up and his face was right there. I looked back to the castle.

"Beautiful is an understatement." I murmured. And really is was. The castle was so much more magnificent. Torrents were rising from it, at different places. Huge windows showed lit corridors and suits of armors. Through a window on the first floor we could see a huge room with four tables, filled with students.

"Oh no. We missed the sorting!" Lily groaned.

"Who cares," Sirius mumbled. I was taken out of my trance like state by the closeness of his voice. I took a step forward. And turned to look at him. He was staring at me and looked slightly hurt. Good. He shouldn't get in my personal bubble. That's my area. My space. Don't get in it, unless I invite you in.

"Come on," Lily said. She walked pass me and I fell in step with her.

_________________________________________________

McG wasn't to happy that we were late. She said we should get a detention, but since it was the beginning of the year, she would let us off with a warning. Lily led me to the Gryffindor table. And we found some empty seats. Remus sat beside me and Sirius sat across from me. Lily was on my other side and James sat across from her.

Food was already on the table and Lily and I grabbed the same things. We are destined to be best friends, we're too much alike to be anything less.

"So. What did you two do this summer?" James asked.

"What's it matter to you, Potter?" Lily snapped.

I could see he was trying to have a civilized conversation with Lily. I smiled at him and said, "We spent most of the summer in Italy with my older brother and his roommate. You know going on killing sprees, murdering the local unsuspecting towns people, feeding on their organs, drinking their blood, you know, the ush (A/N Pronounced as in the beginning of Usual)."

Lily snorted into her drink.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"And you said I was gullible," I mumbled to Lily.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at Sirius. "No. Although we did stay in Italy with her brother."

"What's you're brothers name?" Remus asked.

I gave him a curios look. Why would he want to know my brother's name? "Umm, Shane. Shane Montgomery. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

We finished eating then Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to bed. I am so glad tomorrows Saturday, cause I do not want to have to wake up early.

Remus and I went to the head of the Gryffindor table, got the first years together, and headed towards the Common room. It was comfy looking. There was a big fireplace with swishy armchairs all over the place and a big couch. Two stair cases lead to the boys dormitory and the other to the girls' Remus directed the firsties to the right ones and bid me a goodnight. I did the same and walked up the stairs.

___________________________________

I found Lily laying across one of six beds. There were four other girls standing around a mirror. They turned towards me when I walked in. Lily got up and introduced me, "Girls this is Samantha. Samantha this is Gina," Pointing towards a blonde, tall girl, "that's Miley," Indicating a pale black haired lady, "here's Alice," nodding to a dirty blonde girl with a kind face, "And that's Mary." She pointed to a short red head.

I told them each Hi and smiled. Then Lily ushered me over to the bed beside hers. "And this where you shall recuperate you energy each time you are feeling on the sleepy side."

I hopped on it and almost fell in the swishyness of the mattress, "I guess it shall do." I smiled.

Lily hopped up beside me and we sat on the edge of my bed, swinging our feet, listening to the conversation Mary, Gina, and Miley were having.

"Sirius has such luscious hair. Have you guys seen it yet? It got about an inch longer." Mary was saying.

"Oh, I would give anything to comb my fingers through it." Miley sighed dreamily.

"I already have," Gina waggled her eyebrows, then they giggled.

I had changed into my PJs now, so had Lily. We normally wear some shorts and tank tops. My hair was still in it's messy ponytail.

I looked over at Alice who was sitting on her bed, listening to their conversation as well. She felt my gaze and looked at me, then she stuck her tongue out and pointed inside her throat with her finger, indicating the barfing motion. I started giggling and so did Lily. Then Alice smiled and waved at us and walked out the door.

"Where's she going?" I asked Lily.

"Probably to sleep in her fiancé, Frank Longbottom's, dorm. They've been together since 4th year."

I tried to hold back my laughter, but a giggle escaped.

"What's so funny?," Lily asked.

"….ha..ahaha…'LongBottom'"

She smiled and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Immature"

It's not nice to call people names. So I hit her with a pillow.

"HEY!"

"What?! It slipped!"

"Oh did it now?"

"Yep, so if you're-HEY!"

"What? It slipped!"

"Oh that's it. It is so on."

And boy was it on. Apparently Hogwarts likes to supply their students with feather pillows. So feathers were flying everywhere in just a matter of seconds.

Gina stood up and ordered the other two to do the same and stalked towards the door saying how Lily and I were, "Immature children that just embarrass themselves with their very existence."

We stopped fighting immediately. If I do recall, I earlier stated how nobody messes with us. Nobody.

I looked at Lily and smiled my evil smile. She returned it with one that was just as evil. We chucked the pillows at the back of their heads as hard as we could.

They had to grab a hold of the door in order not to fall. Then they turned towards us, looking murderous, "YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" Gina screamed. And she started towards me, Miley went for Lily. I'm guessing Mary ran down the stairs, not wanting to fight.

They jumped at us, tackling us to the floor. I couldn't see how Lily was doing, cause I had a face full of Gina. She grabbed my hair and I grabbed hers. We were rolling around on the floor. I got a glimpse of Miley sitting on Lily and she slapped her. I screamed, punch Gina in the stomach and ran to Lily's side, ripping Miley off of her. I pulled Lily up and she kicked Miley in the shin.

Gina came up behind me and tackled me…again. I for one think she needs a new fighting tactic. Anyways, when she tackled me she sent us both flying out the door and we started rolling down the stairs. I had her hair between my fingers, she was screaming in pain. The bumping behind us, told me Lily and Miley were apparently rolling down the stairs as well.

The bumping of the stairs stopped, so I'm only guessing we are now in the Common Room. Gina's sitting on top of me. The rolling mass that is Lily and Miley hit Gina from behind and sent her flying. I stood up and tackled her this time. I sat on her back and yelled , "TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

I pulled her hair with all my might, "AHHHHHHHH!"

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK!"

"NEVER! YOU'RE FUCKIN' CRAZY!"

"I KNOW I AM! NOW TAKE IT BACK!"

I heard Lily ordering Miley to do the same thing.

I was about to pull her hair again but someone came up behind me and pulled me off of her.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!" Lily and I yelled together.

"Why so you can go finish killing Gina?"

Damn. I hate that voice with a burning passion.

"Actually yes. SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN YOU BITCH!"

Sirius chuckled and carried me up some stairs. I heard Lily yelling behind me telling Potter to put her the fuck down.

"Lily, no 'F' bombing, dear." I told her.

She started laughing.

"What," I asked.

"Your ass is like, right in my face."

I wiggled it the best I could, Sirius had his arm around my middle, carrying me with ease, only using one arm.

Sirius opened a door and set me down. I looked around. Alice was standing with a very tall, friendly looking guy. (I'm guessing that's Frank.) Remus was sitting on a bed, looking confused. Even though they'd only been here for about and hour, the boys' dorm looked extremely dirty. There were clothes strewn everywhere. Some food on the dresser. Trunks were open. Books were sitting out.

Lily stepped up beside me. We looked at each other, and then at Remus, we smiled at him. Then we looked at our reflexions in the mirror hanging on the wall.

Lily's hair was going in all directions, she had a hand print on her face, and multiple bruises on her legs. My ponytail was even messier than before. I had rug burn on my knees from when Gina had tackled me and I fell on them. I had a lot of bruises on my arms and legs from the stairs. And we each had feathers in our hair and our shirts were ripped in a couple places.

Sirius and James were standing behind us smiling, looking amused.

"Umm…what happened to you two?" Alice asked.

I smiled at Lily, "Let's just say, Lily and I get sexual thrills from other girls scream."

Everyone's mouths dropped. Lily and I busted up laughing.

"Actually," Lily started, "Sam hit me with a pillow-"

"Because you insulted me."

"And I hit her, and that created a pillow war, so to speak. Feathers started flying and Gina stood up and called us immature then said something about how we embarrass our selves with our very existence. Well Samantha here did not like that. So she used mind control-"

"Hey now! If you're gonna tell it, tell it right young lady!"

"Fine, she used her body to hypnotize me into throwing a pillow at Miley while she threw one at Gina."

"That's it, you are no longer aloud to tell stories! Although that hypnotize comment reminded me of a song, but we'll sing it later. Anyways, I gave Lily my evil smile, she returned it. And we threw our pillows at them. Gina called us bitches then her and Miley tackled us and we fought. Miley slapped Lily. I pulled her off of Lily. Then Lily kicked her. Gina tackled me. We went flying down the stairs, and Lily knocked Gina off of me and I tackled Gina, and told to her take it back. She dropped the 'F' bomb. Then two idiots interfered and ruined our killing of those bitches. The End"

Lily and I were now glaring at the said idiots.

They just shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

"Well Lily and I have some revenge to plan, so if you'll excuse us we'd like to go back to our dorm."

"Why would you want revenge on Gina and Miley? You kicked their asses." James said

"It's not revenge against Miley and Gina we want…" Lily hinted glaring at them.

"Sleep well," I said as we walked out the door.

* * *

_**What do you think? Review?**_


	8. Crazy Gina and Singing Boys

**_Hi. I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Thanks to everyone that reads it and those who review also._**

**_The reviews make me feel happy *hint hint*_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

Lily and I walked back into our dorm, cackling. We immediately stopped though. Gina, Miley, and Mary were sitting on their beds. They looked terrified. We glared at them, and they ran for the door.

Lily and I started cackling again.

We sighed and I started rummaging through my trunk for a non-ripped shirt.

"So," Lily sighed, "What all do we need to do in order to make our revenge plan work perfectly?"

"Well we need to make sure we know the spell good enough and that's about it really."

"Okay, let's getting studying!"

"Yeah!"

We smiled at each other and Lily started going through her trunk for the book.

______________________________________________

My grumbling stomach woke me up at about 7 the next morning. I moaned and sat up. Lily and I were up until 4 trying to get our spell perfect.

I grabbed a towel out of our little toiletries cabinet and headed for the shower. 30 minutes later I was standing in the middle of our dorm, my towel wrapped around my body, yawning. The door banged open, making me jump, and Alice walked in laughing her ass off.

"Wha-what's g-going on?" Lily yawned.

Alice was trying to get her breath back, "I was coming back from the boys dorm, and there laying on the couch were Miley and Mary, sleeping. Gina's sitting in a chair looking guard over them. She was sitting there mumbling 'She's gonna get. She's crazy. I can never sleep again.' When I asked her what she was doing, she just murmured, 'She told me to keep an eye open. Well I'll keep them both open. HA.' Samantha, I think you turned her into a crazy person…"

"Lily?! I have more evil talent than I thought I had!"

"I'm so proud to call you my best friend. And might I add that I think you really terrifying this morning?"

I looked in the mirror. It was true. I looked even more pale due to my lack of sleep. I had HUGE bags under my eyes. And my hair was in a wet tangled mess.

"I'd have to agree with you Lily. You look very scary as well." I said.

And she did. Her red hair was in sticking up everywhere, she also had very large bags under her eyes and she was still wearing her ripped shirt.

"I think I'll go shower…"

"M'kay" I mumbled as I took out my wand and dried my hair. Ahhh sweet wonderful magic, how I missed using you all summer.

Alice was going through her trunk, looking for an outfit and I cast a quick curling charm on my hair. I like my hair curly, but I can't do it with a curling iron, I just end up burning myself.

I then magicked my make-up on. It looks better than when I use my clumsy hands to put it on and I walked over to my trunk.

"Hey Alice. Do we have to wear our school robes on the weekend?"

"Nope. And good thing too. I don't think I could stand wearing those hot robes all the time."

I nodded in agreement. Good. I actually prefer my muggle attire to the robes.

Lily stepped out of the bathroom. I wish I could shower that fast. I pulled some jean shorts out of my trunk, they look like cut offs with the edges rolled up, and reach about mid-thigh and have rips and tears in them. I threw on a purple tee-shirt and my purple converse.

Lily put on some ankle capris, a yellowish tee-shirt, and my pink and black Zebra print shoes.

I put my curly hair up in a loose ponytail. Lily's hair was already straightened. I grabbed a jacket off the back of the office chair and followed Alice down the stairs.

Frank, James, Sirius, and Remus were waiting in the common room for us. Lily and I groaned. Stupid Potter and Black. The guys were looking at Gina like she had escaped form a mental institute. (And quite frankly, she was acting like she had.) Alice took off with Frank and Lily and I stepped off the last step.

"Good morning Gina," I smiled. She flinched at my voice and glared. Lily smiled at her and we walked towards the portrait exit. James and Sirius were chuckling.

Remus stepped up beside me once were in the hall, "You made Gina go crazy you know." He was smiling.

I sighed, "It was one of my greatest accomplishments."

Sirius and James were walking behind us. I turned around to look at them. Sirius smiled at me. On impulse, I returned it. His grew even bigger at my nice behavior. I mentally cursed myself. I hate Sirius. I'm not supposed to smile at him. He embarrassed me in front of the whole train station. Rememeber?

We were at the great hall now. James, Sirius, and Remus walked on the other side of the table, to sit across from us and I hurried up and whispered to Lily, "I think we should do the plan now, instead of at dinner."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking as well."

We sat down and waited for the perfect moment. As the first students started to leave I nudged Lily. She pointed her wand towards the ceiling and a funky beat started.

I pointed my wand at Sirius and he stood up and got on the table. He walked to stand in front of Remus and started singing "_I know you like me. I know you do."_

Lily pointed her wand at James and he got on the table and stood in front of Frank, "_That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you."_

Sirius started singing again, "_And I know you want it. It's easy to see."_

James started singing now "_And in the back of you're mind you know you should be fucking with me"_

I scowled at Lily, but I couldn't stop from smiling at Frank's expression.

He was blushing furiously and looked like he was trying to hold down his breakfast.

James and Sirius started doing a 'sexy' dance while singing, "_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha, don't cha? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? Don't cha, don't cha?"_

Realizing what was going on, they took out their wands and whispered, "Unvocalizeum."

Everyone in the Great Hall had gone silent. All eyes were still on Sirius and James. Then someone laughed. And everyone else joined in.

Lily and I couldn't keep the triumphant smirks off of our faces. James and Sirius looked at us. Comprehention dawned on their faces.

We knew what was coming. Lily and I stood up as fast as we could, and headed towards the Grand Staircase. We heard two pairs of feet land on the floor behind us and then those feet were running after Lily and I.

We exchanged terrified expressions and picked up speed. We were running as fast as we possibly could but it wasn't fast enough. They were gaining on us and after climbing our secind stair case Lily grabbed my arm and tugged me towards a tapestry, we shot through it.

"Why are we going through here?" I panted.

"Shortcut."

I nodded and kept running. The footsteps were behindus again. Of course they would have seen coming threw here!

"Damn it," I said.

We heard Sirius and James laugh. They knew they were gonna catch us. I had a horrible stitch in my side and I was practically hyperventilating. I could hear that Lily was having the same problem.

We broke through another tapestry and the Fat Lady was just ahead of us. Lily and I gave it one last burst of energy and yelled the password.

She opened up and we scrambled in as fast as we could. We had just made to the dormitary steps when James and Sirius came through the entrance. They saw us and ran towards the staircase. Lily and I were already starting up them. We won. Oh thank God. I was so- "AHHHHH!"

The stairs disappeared and turned into a slide. Lily and I slid down it, falling towards James and Sirius.

Sirius caught me and got all up in my space again. Of course I was too scared to care. He pushed up me against the wall beside the stair cases, not roughly though. I looked up at his face, he looked possitively livid. I glanced at James. He had a hold of Lily and had about the same expression on his face a Sirius did.

Lily caught my eye and both silently agreed. We agreed that what ever James and Sirius did to us, it was so worth it to have seen them singing.

I looked back up at Sirius, "Well," He said through clenched teeth.

I just stared at him. His chest was against mine and we were both breathing heavly. His hair was wind blown, so I could see both of his intense eyes.

He looked over at James and they made eye contact.

James turned back to Lily and said something, he was speaking to low for me to hear.

I looked back up at Sirius, he was staring at me through slightly less angry eyes, "Impressive. Very impressive. If you had pulled that little prank on anybody but me, I would have congradulated you on it. But you messed with a Marauder. And,love, that means War." Emphysizing 'love' cause he knows I don't like it.

Apparently James told Lily the same thing, cause we looked at each other, at the same moment, the ame evil glint in our eyes. We turned back towards James and Sirius and said, "Bring it on."

I shoved Sirius out of my way and walked over to Lily, freeing her and headed to our dormitories to do some more planning.

* * *

**_Review? =]_**


	9. Evil Juices and Burnt Chocolate

**_Hello. This one's really short. I know._**

**_I'm having some writers block. I really hope it goes away._**

**_Hope you like it all the same though._**

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy evil planning?

Half of my favorite memories involve Lily and I, working on evil plans.

Now you're probably thinking, "Man, you two should have been in Slytherin!" But no, we should not have. Mine and Lily's evil plans could not be more different than the evilness of the Slytherins. You see, their evil plans involve, unforgivable curses, killing of innocent muggles, torturing of people, and not to mention the fact that they do not like Muggle-borns. And Lily and I are indeed very much Muggle-born, would not have been accepted as Slytherins. But we wouldn't of wanted to be accepting, seeing as Slytherin sucks.

Anyways, here Lily and I are, sitting in our empty dorm, munching on our chocolate stash, scheming away. And apparently Gina, Mary, and Miley had found another place to live, for all of their items were missing from the dorm, including their beds. So it's pretty much like Lily and I have our own dorm, seeing as Alice only comes in here to get ready in the morning.

I sighed, "Lily? Why aren't my evil juices flowing?"

"I'm not sure, but mine aren't flowing either."

"Is is possible that we've had too much evilness in the past couple of days?"

"Maybe. I mean we are two extremely nice girls. So it's possible that we've just run out of evil ideas."

"Lily, I can't loose my evilness. It's all I have!"

"…you have a best friend, you jerk."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "You know that's not what I mean!"

"Mhm…Whoa. It's only our first full day back, and this is…our last piece of chocolate!" She said in a dramatic voice.

"Well we ate about a million pieces last night, I'll owl Shane later."

"Okay…but what do we do with this piece?"

"…what do mean? We break it in half."

"That would be reasonable…But seeing how you only need your evilness, I think I'll eat this one."

"I DID NOT SAY I JUST NEEDED MY EVILNESS, I SAID IT WAS ALL I HAD. AND I WAS JOKING!"

She had an evil smile on her face. I knew she wasn't kidding, she wasn't gonna share it with me. I used my super quick skills to snatch it out of her hand and jumped up and ran to the other side of the room.

Her mouth was hanging open. I stuck my tongue out at her and did my happy jig.

(Now you're probably wondering 'What's that look like?' Well my happy jig consists of me holding the chocolate above my head while making slow circular motions with it. Then I do the moonwalk, followed by the running man. Then I do random club dancing moves. Like putting fists together with my elbows out and hold them up to my chest and do that move where people go "Ooo-ince Ooo-ince Ooo-ince" really fast.)

Then Lily comes running at me and I dodge her, running for the door. I slide down the staircase railing, she follows suit, yelling "GIVE ME THE DAMN CHOCOLATE OR I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING FINGERS OFF!"

"NEVER! Oh and Darling, the language?"

I can see people down in the common room, sitting in chairs and on couches, looking at the staircase.

"SAMANTHA MARIE MONTGOMERY! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T HAND IT OVER!"

I jumped off the railing and ran over to the fireplace, holding the chocolate over it, "I'LL DO IT. TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER AND I'LL THROW IT IN!"

She freezes, contemplating it. She doesn't think I'd waste our last piece, "You wouldn't dare." She whispers.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

She takes the risk, I throw it in the fire.

"NOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I look at the shriveling wrapper and see the chocolaty goodness oozing out of it. I just stare, what have I done?

I look at Lily, she's looks like she just had her heart ripped out and stomped on.

"Oh my God." I whispered. Our last piece of chocolate. It was all we had left. It could take weeks until Shane could get more to us. And the first Hogsmead trip is still a month away.

Lily looked at me. We mad eye contact. She started towards me. At first I thought she was going to yell at me. But she didn't look angry. Instead she just stopped in front of me and said , "What are we gonna do?"

I shrugged my shoulders and slumped down against the wall by the fireplace. She sat down beside me.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Some people are still staring at us.

"Lily," I said

"Yeah?"

"I'M SO SORRY I WASTED OUR LAST PIECE OF CHOCLATE!"

"NO I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ACTED SO SELFISH ABOUT IT."

We hugged each other. Yeah, maybe we are a tad dramatic, but it's who we are. (And chocolate is very important to us.)

"We need to find a way to get into Hogsmead, tonight."

"Sam, that's impossible. Plus we'll get caught and get in BIG trouble."

We heard someone clear their throat, we looked over to see James and Sirius watching us. I wonder where Remus is…

"James and I could help you with your little, chocolate problem," Sirius says.

"Why would you help us?" Lily asked.

"Well like I told Samantha earlier, that little stunt you pulled was impressive. I didn't think either of you had it in you."

"And I guess we're willing to help fellow prankers. Even if the said prankers, pranked us." James said.

I looked at them suspiciously, then turned to Lily, "I thought we were in a war?"

"We are," Lily agreed, "How do we know this isn't just some prank? How do we know you aren't just going to abandon us once we get there?"

"Come on. I know Sirius and I have pulled some pretty sick pranks, but are we really mean enough to leave you guys in Hogsmead, all alone, at night?"

I looked at him, "I don't know, are you?" I asked sternly.

James just sighed and said, "Meet us down here tonight at midnight. Okay?"

Lily and I shared a long look, "Okay." We each sighed.

And Sirius and James walked away.

* * *

**_Ooooo. They just made a deal with some devils =] I know it was really short, but Review?_**


	10. Smooth Criminals and Piggy Back Rides

**_Okay. SO this is a long one. It's taken me about 7 hours to get it decent. I apologized for any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's 1 am and I do NOT feel like proof-reading it. I hope you like it. _**

**_Please Review._**

* * *

I watched Black and Potter walk away. Hmm…Sirius has a nice ass I'd like to-WHOA! No! Do not think things like that! He is the villain. The enemy. The target. Bad Samantha.

"Uh, Lily? I think I'm gonna go get some sleep, since we're apparently gonna be out late tonight."

"Yeah, I think I will too."

We trudged up the stairs and fell onto our beds. I was asleep in seconds.

_______________________________________________

I as awoken by the sound of whispering, I peeked up through my lashes and saw Miley and Gina. Their backs was towards me, facing Lily. Okay, that's a little creepy…

Gina raised her wand and I acted on instinct, I yelled, in a very manly voice, "NOT ON MY WATCH BITCH!" and threw myself at her, making her fall to the ground.

Miley freaked and ran out of the room. Lily shot up in bed, her wand pointed towards Gina, who I was sitting on top of, and I had in a head lock.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily asked in a groggy voice.

"I heard some whispering and I opened my eyes to find her and Miley standing over you, looking like a couple of creepers. She raised her wand above you and I attacked."

She smiled, "Ahh, what a good little guard dog."

I gave her a sarcastic grin and turned towards the crazy lady, "Gina, I suggest you get out of here and if I EVER see your ugly ass face EVER again, I will have a hungry beaver gnaw off each of your fingers, one by one. Then I shall throw you into a tank of starving sharks and let them rip you into little itty bitty pieces. And Lily and I will stand by the tank, watching you get eaten, laughing our asses off. Now leave."

I stood up and she flew through the door, crying.

I turned back to a smiling Lily, "Is it lunch time yet?"

She looked at her watch, "Uh, no. It's dinner time."

"Oh…well can we go to Dinner then?"

She gave an exasperated "Yes." and got out of bed.

________________________________________________________

Mmmmmm, chicken pie, yum yum yum.

Chicken Pie is just so good, don't you agree? James agrees… at least I think he does. He looks very absorbed with his and his eyes are kinda glowing, like he's found his one true love. AND NO HE IS NOT LOOKING AT LILY, she told him to quit doing that, HE IS LOOKING AT THE PIE.

Remus is sitting to my right, Lily to my left, Sirius to my front, and James to my left/front.

I started humming to myself as I ate. Sirius was looking at me. And Remus kept looking up from the book he was reading. I know! Who reads at dinner?! That's just crazy…

Lily, recognizing the tune started humming along with me. And soon the words escaped and we sang.

"_Do you know what it feels like, loving someone, that's in a rush to throw you away? Do you know? Do you know? Do you? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one To know the lock on the door has_- Marshall!"

Marshall my brothers, phoenix, just flew over the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was looking at him. He came over and landed between Lily and I on the bench. He had a note in his beak.

I sighed, "Leave it to Shane," I murmured.

He just has to use the most conspicuous thing to send a letter. Typical.

I read it aloud,

_"Dear Samantha and Lily,_

_Hello! Stephen and I are having a party in honor of you two finally leaving. Although no Strippers will be aloud to come, seeing as Stephen is only interested in seeing Karen naked. I'm sure some drunk dudes are gonna crash in your room Samantha. Sorry but, friends don't let friends apparate drunk…or fly drunk… I think a few of the guests might even be driving. Oh yeah, and that car that you drove? Well I had to get it washed, so you owe me some mullah little lady. Umm, oh yeah. Mom found out that I'm in Italy. Don't ask how, I don't even know. Your friend, Rachel…, well she sent me a letter yesterday saying how mom was seriously pissed that I wasn't in England with you. So be prepared. _

_Not really missing you guys,_

_Shane_

_&_

_Stephen _

_P.S. You two need to come to back to Italy in a couple of months for your dress fitting thing for Stephens Wedding._

_P.P.S Don't forget to get dates for the wedding too._

_P.P.P.S Okay umm apparently Rachel broke up with her boyfriend, so I guess you two have to find her a blind date for the wedding. _

_P.P.P.P.S And bring your dates and Rachel's to the fitting, so they can get their suit sized."_

James and Sirius were laughing.

"I…have…to meet…your…brother!" Sirius said in between laughs.

" 'Not really missing you guys' " James quoted.

Lily and I just stuck our tongues out at them.

"Better keep that in your mouth, Love, or I might bite it." Sirius told me.

I almost upchucked my delicious pie, "Barf." I murmured.

"Please, you would love it." He said with a smirk.

"Sirius, I wouldn't want your lips anywhere near me. Even if I were dying and needed the heimlich maneuver. And yes you can take that as, 'I would rather die than have you put those disease infested things on my mouth.'"

James was banging his hand on the table from laughing so hard. Remus just had a smile on and Lily had her face on her hands, silently laughing. Sirius just stared at me.

"Well fine then," He mumbled and returned to eating his ham.

_______________________________________________________

It was 11:30. Lily and I had spent the last few hours listening to music on my iPod. (Shane bewitched it so it would work at Hogwarts.) The lovely vocals of The Used, singing All That I've Got, were flowing through the room. Mine and Lily's voices were lost in the rhythm of the guitar.

It was nice, just blasting some muggle music, Lily and I shouting out the lyrics. Not caring who heard.

The song came to an end. I turned the iPod off before the next one could begin.

"It's almost time." I said.

"Yep. Should we get dressed?" We had changed into our Pjs when we got back to our dorm.

"Yeah."

We started digging through my trunk and found some black skinnys, black scoop-neck tee-shirts, and black converse.

We changed into our "criminal outfits."- they had been dubbed so two summers ago, when Lily and I went through our rebel faze and had snuck out of my house to go to skinny dipping and to bonfires and all the other troublesome things a town as small as mine held. - and started going through my make-up bag.

We took out some black lip stick, you never know when you might need it, and made lines under our eyes, like they do in those military movies. Then we put our hair up in ponytails and walked towards the boys dormitory.

It still wasn't time to go yet, only 11:40 now. But We had to make sure Sirius and James were ready. (Remus told us to 'count him out' when Lily and I asked him if he was coming.)

I opened their dorm door, being very quiet. I creeped over to the closet bed, knowing it was Sirius from when I had sat on it this morning. Lily went to find James' bed, scowling.

Sirius looked completely vulnerable while he was sleeping. His whole conceited façade was none existent. He looked like an innocent, sweet man. (Of course I knew better. Sirius Black was most definitely NOT innocent or sweet.) He was lying on his side, facing the door that Lily and I had just walked through. His hair was falling in front of his face, just barely though. The cheek that he was lying on was slightly squished, parting his mouth a fraction of an inch. His right arm was dangling off the bed and his left hand was under his cheek. NOT THAT CHEEK YOU SICKOS! HIS FACE CHEEK! Gosh. Children these days and their sick minds. Back in my day…

"Sirius," I whispered, "Sirius, wake up. It's time to go."

He moved his head a little, but continued to sleep.

"Sirius Black," I whispered a little louder.

"What?" He groaned.

"We've got to go."

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to!" I grabbed his arm and started tugging him off the bed.

"No!" He grabbed the other edge of his bed and held on.

I continued tugging, but his arm slipped from my little hands and I fell on my butt, "Ow." I whispered.

Sirius chuckled, I looked up at his face he was looking at me through amused and slightly dazed eyes, "Hope you didn't damage the merchandise, Love."

"Ew." I responded.

He just chuckled again and stood up. He had no shirt on. (A/N I know most FanFics normally have at least one scene with a shirtless Sirius, and mine is no different) He had a perfectly chiseled abs and amazing pecks. I knew better than to stare though.(I've seen guys' abs before. It's not like I'm an ab virgin. This is the 21st Centaury people. We have internet.) I didn't want to look like some gawking fan girl. He held his hand out for me to take. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

I quickly let go of it and looked over to Lily, James was standing by his bed. No shirt on as well. He had a nice chest too. Lily wasn't staring though. She was no ab virgin either. James yawned and Lily walked over to us. He joined us after he realized Lily wasn't by him anymore.

"Why the hell did you two wake up us up now? We could have slept for 10 more minutes." James said.

"Because we have to get you into your "Criminal Outfits"' I answered.

"Our what?" Sirius asked.

"You need criminal outfits. Like Lily and I."

"Oh…kay…" James sounded a little weirded out.

"Before we go through your trunks, do you two have any dirties in there?" I asked.

"Dirties?" Sirius asked, with a wide smile.

"You know, porno." Lily said.

"Nope." Sirius said.

"You're the only dirties I need, Lily." Is James stupid?

Lily turned red and I through my hand over her mouth. It didn't help.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA FUCKING STAB YOU WITH A QUILL! I WILL-" I cast a silencing charm on her. Her face got even more red and she just glared at me. She then ran her finger across her throat and pointed towards me. She looked positively demented.

"Yes, Lily. You can kill me later, but right now we have to sneak out of the castle, and I think that if people hear you, screaming like a maniac, we might get caught."

Sirius disguised a chuckle as a cough, I turned around and gave him a warning look and he looked down at the floor.

"Now if I take the spell of, you have to promise to be quiet and help me get these two children ready. After we get back you murder who ever you want. Okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. I lifted the spell, she looked at James, "I'm murdering you first," and she started going through his trunk to find some black criminal clothes.

I smiled and turned towards Sirius' trunk. I found some dark black jeans, and a gray long sleeve shirt.

"Okay, put these on…NOT OUT HERE!"

Sirius laughed and walked towards the bathroom. James was already dressed, with his military lines under his eyes , standing by Lily. I walked over to her, "We look like some Smooth Criminals," I smiled at her. James looked at we, confused.

Lily and I took a deep breath and we sang , "_Annie are you ok, so Annie are you ok Are you ok Annie. You've been hit by, You've been struck by- a smooth criminal_."

"Uhhh…I don't know the rest."

"Neither do I ," Lily admitted.

Sirius was leaning on the bathroom doorframe, smiling. He looked at us all and started to frown, "How come I don't have stripes under my eyes?"

I sighed and grabbed the lipstick out of Lily's hand and walked over to him, "Do you mind coming down to my level?"

"Not at all," He chuckled…again.

He leaned towards me so my face was level with his, his gray eyes staring right into my brown ones. I put my left hand on his right FACE cheek and used my thumb to pull the skin back so it was straight and tight. I consitrated on making the line perfect, (I'm some what of a perfectionists when it comes to straight line and even numbers) I did the same to his left FACE cheek.

"Done," I said.

He stood up straight and smiled. Then him and James walked over to the dresser and grabbed an old piece of parchment and silvery cloth. James mumbled something and turned towards Lily and I, "You have to swear to NEVER tell anyone about these two items. Okay?" Lily and I nodded.

"Okay. This, " James said holding up the silvery cloth, "is an invisibility cloak. It's how we get around at night and stuff."

"And this," Sirius started, "Is the Marauders Map. We made. It shows everything in the school. Secret passages, classrooms, dorms, and the people and ghosts in the castles. It shows where they are at every moment."

Lily and I just nodded again. I walked over to the map and looked at it. I could see a little dot with my name, standing by a little Sirius Black dot. Whoa. That's awesome.

"Let's go." James said.

"We can't all fit under that cloak. It looks like it could only fit you and Sirius." Lily pointed out.

"Well…we kinda have to condense ourselves to the size of two people," James hinted.

"What?" I asked

"SiriusandIavetogiveyoutwopiggybackrides." James mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Lily asked, though I knew she heard it.

"Sirius and I have to carry you two. It's either that or we stay here and you don't get your chocolate."

Lily and I looked at each other…, "Fine." We each gave an exasperated sigh.

We walked out of the dorm and own the stairs. Sirius checked the map, "Okay Filch is on the floor below us. We better go now."

We all scrambled out of the portrait hole as quickly as we could.

Sirius turned his back to me, bent down a little, and turned his head in my direction, his eyebrows raised, waiting. I sighed and hopped up. I hooked my arms around his neck and laid my chin on his right shoulder. His hands felt warm and strong where they rested around my lower thighs, holding me up. I looked over at Lily and James, she was already on his back too. James looked thrilled and Lily simply looked annoyed.

Sirius flapped a piece of paper in his right hand, it kept brushing my thigh, "Take the map, I can't hold it and you at the same time."

I grabbed the map and wrapped my arm back around his neck. I held the map in front of his face, "Filch is coming towards the stairs, around the corner," he whispered.

James walked over to us, Lily unwrapped her arms, unfolded the cloak, and threw it over us. No feet stuck out. We could still see each other under the cloak. James and Sirius started walking in unison. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, stop. Filch was coming up the stairs, walking towards us. James and Sirius stepped against the wall. Waiting for him to pass.

He was mumbling to himself, "I'll catch them one of these days. I can just feel it. Ima find those naughty children. Then I'll hang them from the ceiling, by their toes. Yes. Yes I -WHAT WAS THAT?!" I thought he saw us, but he was looking in a completely different direction than where we were standing. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!" And he took off running towards the invisible sounds, laughing like a crazy psycho.

I had to bury my face into the place where Sirius' shoulder and neck met, so my laughing wouldn't get us caught. We had started moving again and I could see that Sirius' cheek ,face cheek, was pulled up, like he was smiling. I moved my chin back onto his shoulder and held the map out for him to look at. No one was on the floor we were on, so I relaxed my arms and let them sag.

The castle was really eerie at night. And it felt like I'd been here for weeks rather than for just one day. The suits of armor looked like teachers, waiting to catch us out of bed. I was starting to get really scared and I think Sirius sensed it cause he turned his head to look at my face and gave me a reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes after that and consitrated on saying the alaphabet backwards. I did this over and over until we came to a stop.

"Sam, Can you show me the map?" Sirius asked.

I held it up and saw that McG was heading our way. Sirius and James stepped up beside a statue of a humped back witch. We stood there, waiting. She came into view about 30 seconds later and walked right past us. Once she was around the corner James ripped the cloak off and turned towards the witch and muttered something. The hump opened up and James helped Lily get inside. Sirius lowered me to my feet and then helped me get in it to. I folded the map and stuck it in my back pocket, hardly noticing I was even doing it.

We were in a dark tunnel and I could just barely make out the figure that is Lily. I reached my hand out and found hers. She grabed it and we waited. James and Sirius Came down next and lit their wands. Lily and I went to pull ours out too, James said that we had enough light and it was fine.

I eyed him suspiciously and said, "You guys aren't planning on raping us. Then murduring us and hiding our bodies in this passage where know where will ever find us, are you?"

They smiled, "No! That's sick."

And they stepped ahead of us leading the way.

___________________________________________________

After about half and hour, Sirius and James came to a stop. They reached about them an lifted the ceiling up. Wait what?! How can they lift the ceiling?

They climbed up the side and disappeared through the hole.

Lily and I stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Are you two coming?" James' voice asked.

I looked at Lily and we both shrugged. I climbed up the side of the wall and saw Sirius and James standing a little back from the hole. Lily appeared behind me we both looked around.

We were in what looked like a cellar. There were tons of boxes stacked all over the place. I stepped up to the neartest box. It read "Chocolate Frogs." We were in a candy store basement.

"Are we in the Honeyduke's cellar?" Lily asked.

Honeydukes was the huge candy store Lily tells me about.

"Yeah," James answered.

"Amazing," she mumbled.

"Let's go get your oh so precious chocolate," Sirius said. He headed towards some stairs and we all followed.

We came up to a huge room, filled with tons of different display cases, and thousands of different candies.

Lily and I walked over to a section labeled Chocolate and started shopping. We got "Dr. Dean's Dreamy Delights" 'The lightest tasting chocolate ever invented' about 50 chocolate frogs. A whole box of Chocolate Wands. Some ordinary chocolate bars. And 10 pounds of mutiple little chocolate candies.

We left 25 sickles and 15 knuts on the counter.

I shoved the candy in a purse I bewitched to expand past the sensible purse size limit.

We walked out the Candy shop and James and Sirius gave us and evil smile, threw on the invisibility cloak, yelled "You were right Lily." And their laughing faded away as they ran away. Leavign Lily and I all alone, in Hogsmead. Just like Lily guessed they would.

* * *

**_Did you like it? Please Review. Reviews make me want to write more chapters. *hint hint*_**


	11. Ripped Clothes and Vulnerable Girls

**_Hello my faithful readers._**

**_I would like to dedicate this chapter to a certain FanFic reader/writer for pointing out that another author had took my story and used the same plot, idea, and actually used my very words for theirown story. They just changed my OCs names. I messaged this author and asked them to quit copying my story and that I worked really hard on and if they didn't stop, that I would have to report them. _**

**_I'm not sure if that was the best way to go about it, threatenig to report them that it, but I don't think it seems fair that another author is stealing my story._**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm having fun writing the affectionate Sirius/Samantha scenes._**

**_Disclaimer- This is my story. My plot. My ideas. My charcters. Please do not steal any of or all of them. I have worked really hard at this story and do not appreciate having it taken and used with different OCs in it. I do not own the Marauders/Lily/Frank/Alice/Filtch/Dumbledore/etc. I only own my OCs and the ideas that I put into this story. PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY STORY AND JUST CHANGE THE OC NAMES AND CLAIM THAT IT IS YOURS! PLEASE!_**

* * *

"…those bastards." I whispered.

Lily was just standing there looking at the spot where they had disappeared and whispered, "We should have known."

She walked over to a bench sitting by the Honeyduke's door.

"Lily, can't we just go back in through the basement?"

"No. The owners have security measures put on the store, so nobody would break in. We got out. But we can't get back in."

"Damn it." I whispered. I slumped down on the bench beside Lily.

"What are we gonna do?" she desperately asked.

"I have no idea. I can't just believe they would do this!"

"I can," she said, glaring into the darkness.

"But they just left us hear. At night. Where no one can hear our screams!" I said sarcastically.

Lily got an evil glint in her eye, "We could be mugged."

I could see where she was going with this, "Or raped."

"Or possibly murdered…"

"…I don't think murdered will work Lily."

"Yeah sorry, got a little carried away. But I think raped would be too cruel."

"Yeah. So just mugged?"

"I think so."

"We have to hide the purse then," I said, as I shrunk it and stuck it in my pocket.

"And rip up our clothes a little. And ruin our hair. You know make it look like we got beat up or something."

I stood up and grabbed Lily's shirt sleeve and ripped it off. Then I ripped her hair out of her ponytail and fussed with it, I even put a couple leaves in it. Using my wand I put some holes in her pants and some dirt all over her clothes. Then I put some mud on her face. She looked like she had been tossed around a bit.

"Okay, now I need you to cry."

She gave me a bemused look, "Why?"

"Cause your eyes get all puffy like they do when you cry."

"…and?"

"Well you can't just walk into the tower and be like 'Oh I was just mugged in the middle of a dark street. Some dudes totally beat me up. But I'm cool.' no you can't do that. Normal people would cry."

"I can't make myself cry!"

I slapped her face as hard as I could. She gasped and her eyes teared up.

"Okay Lily, concentrate on the tears! Focus on crying!"

She did and she started silently crying. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyelids were getting all puffy.

After about five minutes, she stopped, "How do I look?"

I studied her face, "Completely ruined."

She smiled, "Your turn."

She loosened my ponytail, to where it was just flopping and hanging at my neck. She added some leaves to mine like I did to hers. Then ripped my shirt and pants, and rubbed dirt on my clothes and face.

Next thing I knew, her palm connected with my face.

"OW! I CAN MAKE MYSELF CRY YOU IDIOT!"

She just smiled. My eyes teared up and I concentrated on the tears. Since I wear eyeliner and mascara, my make-up started running down my face. Lily looked at me after I was down and smiled, "They are gonna feel like shit."

__________________________________________

We were on the road, walking towards the castle when Lily suddenly stopped, "Wait. How are we gonna get to the Common Room without being caught?"

"Well we just…oh hell."

"If only we had the map," She sighed.

"Stupid Sirius, and James. I just can't-wait a minute." I reached into my back pocket and felt it, "LILY I STILL HAVE THE MAP!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"No I'm lying to you, cause I think it'll just turn our night right around to say I have it then go 'Aaaa, I got cha!.' Yes I really have it! See?"

The map still had the dots on it. Each one labeled with a different name. The James and Sirius dots were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, "Probably waiting for us to come back, saying that we got a months worth of detention," Lily growled. .

We were now at the front gate to the school. I walked up to the 20 foot high gate-door and pushed on it. Surprisingly it opened. I looked at Lily with raised eyebrows, some security system they have, she just shrugged and walked through it. I followed, keeping my eye on the map, making sure no teachers were on the other side of the front door.

Lily pushed on the huge wooden door, it was unlocked too. Maybe you don't have to keep the doors of a magical facility locked. I mean who would be crazy enough to try and sneak into a building with hundreds of witches and wizards. Not to mention Dumbledore was in there, protecting everyone.

We started up the first staircase and had to quickly duck into an empty class room cause Filch was coming around the corner. He was mumbling again. I just couldn't hear what.

I looked at the map, he had gone down the stairs, towards the dungeons. No one else was in our way, so we made a run for it. Panting, with stitches in our sides, we made it to the Fat Lady in record time.

My eyes started tearing up from the pain, so did Lily's. I pointed to them and made a wiggling motion down my cheek. Indicating to take the pain and turn it into tears so we looked like we were crying again.

After we had fresh tears and puffy eyes, we said the password.

_____________________________________

James and Sirius turned around at the sound of the portrait opening, Lily and I stumbled in, looking completely awful.

They started towards us and I sucked in a stuttering breath. Sirius looked scared and James looked like he was going to be sick.

"Oh my God. What happened to you guys?" Sirius whispered.

"A-after you g-guys le-eft us, we de-de-decided to tr-ry and walk b-back, b-but s-some g-g-uys ca-ame a-nd" Lily's broke down into sobs, and bent her head down and put her hands up to her face.

James rushed to her side, put his arms around her to where she was facing his chest, put his chin on top of her head and started going "Shhh. It's okay Lily. Everything's fine. Just calm down. You're safe now."

I started where she left off, "They j-j-ust came o-out of t-the al-alley and s-s-suroun-oun-ded u-us and t-t-t-took ev-evyth-ing. T-they w-w-were j-just t-too big." My voice broke and a fresh wave of tears came. Sirius rushed at me and hugged me really tight, burying my face in his chest. He bent his head down to where his lips were just above my left ear.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I'll never ever leave you anywhere ever again."

I sucked in another trembling breath and he started whispering reassuring words rather than apologizes and promises, "Calm down Sam. Just breath deep. Shhh. It's okay. I've got you. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

He led me over to the couch sat down with me on his lap. I started to feel bad about this prank we were playing…but then I remember how they had left us, and I didn't feel that bad anymore. I mean, Lily and I could have been mugged… or worse.

I tucked my head in between his shoulder and jaw and he ran his fingers through my hair, brushing the leaves out of it.

Then he started rubbing soothing circles in my back. I heard Lily give the signal, "Sam, are you alright?" she asked.

I lifted my head and looked at Lily, "Yeah. I feel perfectly fine, you know considering the fact that we didn't actually get mugged."

Sirius froze and looked down at me. I met his gaze with a cold glare, "What?" He said.

"You heard her," Lily said.

I stood up and Sirius's hands fell onto his lap. James was behind the couch where he was standing with Lily. She came over to stand by me, so we were both facing them.

"Nothing bad happened to us." I said glaring at both of them.

"ALTHOUGH SOMETHING COULD HAVE!" Lily yelled.

"Lily, inside voice, you don't want to wake up the whole tower. But yes something could have. Do you have any idea how vulnerable a couple of 17 year old girls are?"

"At night," Lily added.

"All alone," I said.

"On an abandoned street."

"We are probably the easiest targets in the whole world!"

"How could you just leave us there?" Lily asked.

"How could you two play such a sick demented prank on us?!" James asked, he was obviously angry, trying not to yell.

"Well you should just be grateful that it was only a prank." I said coldly

"We could be dead right now because you thought it would be funny to leave us in Hogsmead."

They didn't have anything to say, so Lily and I turned on our heels and walked up the stairs to get cleaned up.

* * *

**_Reviews? What do you think? Is my story still good? Or is it getting bad as I go on?_**


	12. Map Murderers and Breakfast

**_I'm in a writing mood and it's about 2 in the morning. _**

**_I wish I could get in these moods at decent times of the day._**

**_Disclaimer-I own my characters and my plot and my storyline and my ideas etc. NO STEALING._**

* * *

Damn you stomach! Must you always wake me up?

6:30. Great. 3 hours of sleep. I should be bursting with energy today! Not.

"Lily? Are you hungry," I asked.

"Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." She's a little cranky this morning, I better not yell at her for dropping the Big F-er.

I showered last night. But I'll probably shower after breakfast too. Maybe I'm a shower-aholic? Is that a real word? I don't think it is. Oh well. Made up words are the bestiest words.

I'm not even gonna change out of my Pjs. I mean what's the point. I'll probably just fall back asleep after breakfast. Yeah. _Then _I'll shower. I have awesome ideas.

I slipped my bare feet into my froggy slippers. They were warm and soft around my tootsies. My froggy slippers are a nice mellow green and have little eyes poking out of the top of them and little nostril looking things. And the back of the heel is open.

They matched my PJ colors. I had on yellow and green vertical striped shorts and a yellow tank top.

Whoa wait! 6:30? Damn it. Breakfast isn't until 7:30. I'm hungry. And I need some coffee. I could eat the chocolate Lily and I got last night. Chocolate. Honeydukes. Hogsmead. Dark street. Sirius and James abandoning us. Sirius. Map. Yay! I still have the map! There has to be a kitchen in this building.

I ran and got the map off of our dresser. It wasn't working. There weren't any dots or halls or names on it. Oh no. I broke their map. Their special map. I ruined it. I left it on too long, and IT DIED! I'M A MURDERER! THEY SHOULD JUST SEND ME TO AZKABAN RIGHT NOW!

…there is something wrong with me. I shouldn't be in normal society.

Oh well. I'll just go ask Remus to help me with it. He is a marauder after all. I opened our dorm door and started down. One, two, three, four, five, six…thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five…fifty-one, fifty-two. Fifty-two steps. There are fifty-two steps from the 7th year girls dorm to the 7th year boys dorm.

I knocked on the door. No one answered. I wasn't surprised. Boys are so lazy. I opened the door a little and saw four sleeping boys…and a Alice.

I saw the top of a sandy brown head sticking out from under a blanket. I walked over to it and pulled the covers down a little. It was Remus.

"Remus. I have a question."

"What?" he sighed.

"I have a question about your guys map."

"Can you ask James?"

"I guess."

I looked at the other beds, finding the one Lily had stood by last night.

His glasses were laying on the bedside table. I wiggled his shoulder, "James," I said.

"What?" He sighed.

"Question."

"On?"

"Map."

"Later."

"Now."

"Sirius," he retorted.

"Fine," I sighed.

I walked over to Sirius' bed and knelt now to be face level with him.

"Sir-ius," I said in a sing song voice.

"What do you want," he groaned.

"I have a question about the map."

"Go ask Remus."

"I already did and he told me to ask James. Then James told me to ask you. And you won't listen to me. Nobody will! And I just want somebody to help me cause I woke up this morning and the map wasn't working right. Actually it wasn't working at all, and, and, I'M A MAP MURDERER!" I hung my head in shame and Sirius gave a husky chuckle.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up, "A map murderer?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

I had a frown on and nodded weakly. He took his hand out from under my chin and rubbed his eyes. He was still lying in bed, on his side facing me. I folded my arms on the side of his mattress and rested my head on my arms looking down.

"Let me see the map, Love." I scowled at him.

"Don't call me Love." I said in a blank voice.

"Sorry, now let me see the map." He didn't look sorry.

"You don't look sorry." I mumbled and handed him the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He nodded towards the map and the hallways and dots and passages and everything had appeared on it.

"So…I'm not a map murderer?" I asked.

"Definitely not. Though you are a cruel person for playing that prank on James and I."

"If you're trying to make me feel bad, it won't work."

"I'm not trying to make you feel anything. I'm just stating fact."

"Fine then I'll just state a fact by saying that you and James are a couple of Dickheads that don't give a damn if Lily and I die. Cause you know very well that we could have last night." I glared at him.

"I am sorry about last night, and we would most certainly care if you two died, who else would we have this prank war with, and you're right, if some sicko had been out there last night he could have killed you." I shivered at his words. Just thinking about some masked figure stalking Lily and I through the streets of Hogsmead.

"Cold?" He asked, taking my shiver in the wrong way.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" He asked eyeing my shorts and tank top.

"Positive." I smiled.

"Okay…So why are you up so early?"

"My stomach woke me up."

"Oh, so why didn't you go get breakfast?"

"Cause it's only 6:45 now and breakfast isn't until 7:30."

He uncovered himself, I pulled my head back. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Then he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt off of it.

"Come on," he said turning towards me.

"Where?"

"The kitchens." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Why?"

"You said you were hungry and I could go for some scrambled eggs myself."

"Yeah right. Like I'll ever go anywhere with you ever again. You might take me to some under tomb and leave me there."

"Are you going to hold that over me for the rest of my life?"

"I'm a girl. I can hold grudges forever."

"Fine. But I promised you last night that I would never leave you again, even if it were while you were playing a horrible prank on me. Or was it really because you knew I would comfort you and wanted all of this gorgeous bod to hold you?"

"And why exactly would I want _you to hold me?" I made a disgusted face._

"Because every girl wants a piece of Sirius Black." He said with a snug smile.

"Well not this girl," I said.

"Not now, but soon."

"When pigs fly, Sirius."

"I can arrange that."

I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor, "Are we going to eat?"

"Yep."

"And you promise you won't leave me in some place?"

"You have my word as a gentleman."

I raised my eyebrows.

He sighed, "Fine, you have my word as a prankster."

I smiled, "That's a more reliable word."

He laughed as we walk out the dorm.

* * *

Reviews? Thanks


	13. My Bonnie and Solomon Rogers

**_ Hello =] I'm sorry I haven't updated at all today. But my brother has the video game, "Saints Row 2" and I've become addicted to it._**

**_I hope you like this chapter. I'll probably update later tonight._**

**_Disclaimer-I own my storyline, plot, ideas, and words. DO NOT DOPY MY STORY WORD-FOR-WORD, CHANGE THE OCS NAMES AND CALL IT YOUR WORK. BECAUSE IT IS NOT! _**

* * *

"_My Bonnie lies over the Ocean. My Bonnie lies over the Sea. My Bonnie lies over Ocean. O bring back my Bonnie to me._" I was singing as I skipped down the dorm steps. Sirius was walking behind me, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're a horrible singer Love."

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to look up at him. He was higher up than normal, since he was still on a step, "It's just part of my charm" I said, smiling .

He raised an eyebrow, "You think people find bad singing charming?"

"You think people find conceitedness and arrogance charming?" I retorted.

"No I think people find good looks and talent charming, and I just so happen to possess those two traits."

"And that, my dear Sirius, is called conceitedness and arrogance." I replied.

He sighed, "Can we just go?"

"After you apologize for insulting my singing."

"Fine, I am so sorry for stating pure fact, when I said that you were a horrible singer."

"Thank you," I said as I turned back around.

"Nice slippers," he commented with a smirk.

"You only wish you had slippers as cool as these." I said while waggling my right foot out in front of me.

He just chuckled and opened the portrait whole and ushered me out of it.

I stepped out in the hall, brrr, why is it so freaking cold in here? It's only September for gods sakes. I wrapped my arms around myself to try and keep warm.

"You have goose-bumps," Sirius pointed out.

"And the prize for the most obvious observation ever goes to…Sirius Black! Can we get a round of applause? "

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. What the hell?

If he wasn't so damn warm, I'd slap him!

He was running his hands up and down my arms, the goose bumps were retreating back into my skin. My face was buried in his warm chest. His shirt had a musky, foresty, spicy sent to it. I breathed in deep through my nose and he lowered his head to where his cheek was resting on my temple. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"There goes a flying a pig," He whispered, I could _hear_ the smirk on his lips.

"Like hell there is. Now I would really appreciate it if you would let go of me," I growled at him.

He did, "You know you enjoyed it, Love."

"For the last time, I am not now, nor have I ever been, nor will I _ever_ be, your 'Love' so quit calling me that! And why would I enjoy having you in my personal bubble?"

"Your personal bubble?"

"Yes, my bubble. It is the personal area that I as a human being am entitled too. And no one is allowed to enter it without my permission."

"Well I'm going to pop it," he said poking my side. I giggled. Did I mention that I am ridiculously ticklish? Well I am.

He did it again. I moved away from his finger, "Don't." I said after another giggle.

"Why? Are you ticklish?"

I shrugged.

"You are!" He poked me again and I stepped away from him. He smiled and tried to do it again, I avoided it.

He kept coming at me and I just went farther and farther down the hall. He lunged and, on pure instinct, I screamed and ran.

"HEY!" He took off after me, "GET BACK HERE!"

"WHY SO YOU CAN TICKLE ME SOME MORE?"

"YES…"

"RATHER BLUNT AREN'T YOU?"

"I'M HONEST."

I ran around the corner to collide with a body. I almost fell, but whoever it was caught me.

"Hello." Solomon said, smiling.

"Hi." I panted.

Sirius came around the corner then, he almost collided with Solomon and I, but stopped himself before he did.

"Black." Solomon greeted, he looked a little angry.

"Rogers." Sirius greeted, he looked annoyed.

Solomon turned back to me, "I'm very glad I ran into you, Samantha. I didn't get a chance to have a decent conversation with you on the train."

I smiled at him, and he continued, "So I was wondering if tonight, when we do our Prefect rounds, if you would like to walk with me, and we could get to know each other."

Before I could answer, Sirius butted in and said, "Rogers. What girl in their right mind would want to get to know _you_?"

"Sirius," I hissed, "knock it off!" I looked at Solomon, "I would love to."

He smiled really big and said, "I'll meet you outside the Great Hall around 8:30?"

"Sure." I smiled.

He turned and walked away.

"You shouldn't get to friendly with Rogers," Sirius said glaring at Solomon's retreating back.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Who do you think you are?! My father?"

"If I were, you wouldn't be hanging out with dickheads like Solomon!"

"And this is coming from King Dickhead himself?"

"I am not a dickhead! And I will not allow you to go out with Rogers!"

"You can't tell me who the fuck to hang out with!"

I turned on my heel and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"What about breakfast?" Sirius called.

"Go to hell." I replied.

I got to the portrait and said the password.

Lily was sitting up on her bed reading a muggle magazine, "Where have you been?" she asked casually.

"With Sirius Fucking Black."

Lily dropped her magazine and rushed over to me, "You don't say the 'F'. You never say the 'F' word! What the hell happened?"

I told her all about how I thought I murdered the map, I went to ask the Marauders for help, Sirius inviting me to breakfast, then how he hugged and tickled me. Next I said how we ran into Solomon and what he said to me and about Sirius' reaction and then about what we said to each other.

"That Dickhead!" Lily growled.

She stood up and stomped out the door, mumbling about killing Sirius, I didn't even try to stop her.

* * *

**_REVIEWS? =] =D =P =)_**


	14. Dismembered Manhood and Sir Lupin

**_I really liked all the comments I got yesterday, they made me happy *hint hint*_**

**_So I'm sitting in my kitchen right now I'm the only one awake and it's...ready for this...RAINING! _**

**_Don't you just love the rain? I do._**

**_I espcially love the sound it makes on the roof =]_**

**_Anyways, it's 8:05 am And I am so tired. I don't know why I'm up at this hour, but I am._**

**_Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter and please Reveiw =]_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I own my story and OCs and I own my plot and story line, DO NOT COPY IT AND CHANGE THE OC NAMES AND CLAIM IT IS YOUR WORK! CAUSE IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT!_**

* * *

I counted down in my head, five-four-three-two-one.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

I heard someone say something, and then a laugh.

"JAMES, WOULD YOU JUST FOR ONCE, SHUT THE HELL UP?"

I walked over to our open door and heard, "…sorry."

"Prongs, you are seriously whipped."

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING, IF YOU EVER TALK TO SAMANTHA LIKE YOU HAVE CONTROL OVER HER, EVER AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU AND THEN FEED YOUR DISMEMBERED MANHOOD TO A WILD DOG! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish the magazine I was reading."

I heard her stomping up the stairs. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She came in, "I don't think he'll be telling you not to hang out with anyone anymore." She said simply.

"That was very lady-like of you Lily," I said while stifling a giggle.

She just gave me a cheesy grin, "Well I try."

She picked up her magazine and started reading it again.

I walked over to my bed and put my ear buds in my ears, blasting the music. I then grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink bottle out of my bedside table drawer.

_Dear Shane and Stephen, _

_Well I'm so glad mine and Lily's absence isn't _totally _ruining your lives. And thanks for asking about how I'm liking Hogwarts. It's nice to know you two show some interest in my life, NOT! I hope you guys had a good party and no one had any serious injuries inflicted on themselves. (We don't need another Kevin Limestone incident.) Oh and Shane, it's not like I personally ran around the car, throwing mud at it, laughing evilly. Plus getting it dirty was inevitable, incase you forgot, _you_ had_ _it left on a field in the middle of the country, so I don't think I should have to pay for it's cleaning. Lily and I are doing absolutely nothing, surprising considering we're normally complaining about having too much to do. Wait, we are in the middle of a prank war with a couple of guys in our year. But we can't take action yet, it's their turn to pull a prank. _

_Nice sending Marshall to deliver your letter, could you have been anymore conspicuous? _

_I would really like to know how mom found out. (Maybe she's having us tracked?) But it's not like we're children. You're almost 19 and I'll be of age next month. _

_Full moons next week, Stephen, keep him in the basement and stay safe. Next time you see Karen, tell her we'll find someone for Rachel and that we'll have dates for her wedding._

_Write back soon okay?_

_Loving being out of your ugly ass house,_

_Samantha_

_&_

_Lily _

"Yo, Lily? You wanna read what I wrote to Shane and Stephen?"

She shook her head, still reading. I folded it up and laid it on my pillow.

"I'ma take a shower." I wasn't surprise when she didn't reply. I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

30 minutes later I walked out, in my undies and bra, drying my hair.

"Could you at least put a long shirt on or something?" Lily asked.

"Why? Does me being half naked bother you?." I smiled while wiggling my butt at her. She laughed and headed to the bathroom herself.

I turned to the mirror, looking at my face. Egh. I hated my skin. I flicked my wand and my make-up appeared. One more flick and my hair was dry and straight, perfectly volumized. Of course my hair isn't perfect. Nothing about me is. I guess nothing about anyone else is either. At least, we all think that about ourselves.

I shrugged and walked over to my trunk…hmm…what to wear what to wear…it's kinda cold out in the halls…but how often will I be in the halls? I will be tonight, but I can change later. Is the owlery cold? I would think. I just need to get my own owl.

I sighed and grabbed a pair of flare jeans. They were dark blue at the top and got a little lighter as they went down. I pulled out a white tee-shirt that said "Party Like A Rockstar." And had some shadowed guys wearing shutter glasses on it. Then I grabbed a black Hoodie that said "New York" in white letters and had a checkered pattern in it's hood and pulled it on. (A/N The Hoodie I'm talking about is at . I like it for some reason =)) I took out some white DCs that had black on them and put them on too.

I looked in the mirror again. I felt nice and crisp. Maybe it was because the jeans had only been worn once before and they still felt stiff.

"Lily! I'm going to the owlery!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Uhh, I'll just ask Remus to show me."

"M'kay."

I grabbed the letter off of my pillow and walked down the stairs. I met Alice halfway down, she smiled at me and I returned it, "Hey Alice. Do you know where Remus is?"

"Yeah, he's in his dorm, reading a book."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

One knock. Two knock. Three knock.

"Who is it?" came a voice, I think it was Franks…

"Uhh, it's Samantha." I called back.

I heard some footsteps and the door opened to revile a smiling James, "Hello!"

I returned the smile, "Hi James."

"So, has Lily sent you to give me a message expressing her undying Love for a certain Quidditch Star -"

"Or have you come to apologize for sicking her on me earlier and to say that you've decided Rogers is indeed King Dickhead and not I?" Sirius called back.

I leaned around James' tall frame to glare at Sirius, "Neither actually. I came to see Remus."

"Well then come in," James said gesturing towards the room with his hand.

Sirius had a slight frown on his face and went back to whatever card game he was playing.

Remus was laying on his bed with a book propped up on his stomach, his hand securing the top of it so it didn't fall. His hair was wet, and falling in his eyes. I walked over to him and he looked up and smiled at me then started getting into a sitting position onto his bed. I smiled and sat at the end of it.

"What can I do for you ma'lady?" He asked, flipping his hands out in a polite manner towards me.

I smiled, "Well, Sir Lupin, Lily is taking a shower and I wish to send a letter to my dear brother and Stephen, for they are thousands of miles away and I miss them dearly. But alas! I do not know where the Owlery is located. So I thought, 'Well Mr. Lupin is kind. Maybe he shall escort me there' And I rushed up to thee to see if thou will accompany me."

Remus chuckled, "I would be ever so honored to escort such a lovely Madame to the owlery."

"You guys are weird." James said from across the room.

I gasped, "Remus darling, if I am not mistaken, I do believe he just insulted us!"

Remus gasped too, "I do believe he just did!"

"How very rude his is!"

"We do not have to take this, come dear, and we shall take our leave!" He swept dramatically up from the bed, took a step towards me, I was still sitting, and he held out his arm for me to take.

"Such a gentleman!." I exclaimed as I laid my hand on his arm and stood up.

"Farewell, my fellow Marauders!"

And with that he marched out the door, me hanging to his arm.

* * *

What do ya think? Review? Please...I'm begging you!


	15. Classes and Owls

**_Hello. I'm sitting in my kitchen, watching the Square Roots of Spongebob. It's interesting. I love Spongebob. He's just so amazing._**

**_Anyways, I know this chapter is short, but somethign happens hint hint nudge nudge._**

**_DISCLAIMER- MY OCS AND STORYLINE AND PLOT. DO NOT COPY AND PASTE MY STORY AND CHANGE THE OC NAMES. CAUSE IT IS STILL MY STORY. YOU CAN'T STEAL IT IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM._**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

It feels good laughing with Remus, comfortable. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and ushered me towards the portrait hole.

"Classes start tomorrow. Which ones are you taking?" He asked, kindly.

"Uhh, Lily and I are taking Advanced Potions, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Advanced Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and…umm…Charms!."

"Why would Lily take Muggle-Studies? She's muggle born."

"So am I, but it's an easy pass for us." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Wait, but you have a brother. Weird that you'er both wizards. Or is he not?"

"No he's a wizard. He's actually a wer-a…a…a very good one. An Auror." Damn it! Samantha, you need to think more carefully before you talk, dumb ass! I don't like mentally yelling at myself, Lily finds it just as unhealthy as talking to yourself, but sometimes its just necessary.

"Really? How long as he been one?"

"He's in his 2nd year of it now. He's not much older than me actually."

"I wish I had an older brother."

"Only child?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Samantha!"

I turned around to see who had called my name, Solomon. "Hey," called to him.

Remus was standing behind me, kinda in my space. Why does it seem like people are always in my space? Don't people know about personal bubbles?

Solomon was getting closer to us and said, "Hey, Sam, I'm really sorry about this, but I have to patrol the dungeons tonight, and I really didn't want to get to know you in some cold ass hallway where the Slytherins like to roam around. Do you think we could patrol together some other time?"

I gave him a friendly smile, "Sure. Maybe nest week then?"

"Next week it is." And he walked away.

I turned back around to see Remus looking down at me, with a questioning look. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Remus, I feel like a Bitch asking you this, but since Solomon cancelled, would you like to patrol with me tonight?"

"I would be honored."

"Thank you."

We started climbing a spiraling staircase, going up into a tower. When we got to the top of the stairs, I saw an open doorway and hundreds, possibly thousands, of owls sitting all over the huge tower.

"Wow." I whispered. There were all different kids of owls. Huge midnight black ones. Small fuzzy brown ones. Some had spots, some had stripes. A couple looked absolutely adorable. While others looked fierce and terrifying. They were so beautiful and different.

(Although it was kinda creepy how they all seemed to turn their heads toward Remus and I when we walked in the room.) They were all sitting at different heights. Some were up high in the rafters and some were down at eye level.

I started scanning around the room for the strongest looking one. After all it had to make to Italy.

I giggled as I saw one that had a heart shaped face.

"That's called an African Grass Owl." Remus said.

Hmm, I wonder what its doing in England. I looked around and was immediately hypnotized by the huge eyes of a large tan one, "That's a Rufous Owl." Remus stated.

"How do you know there names?" I asked, honest curiosity in my voice.

He looked down at me and simply said, "My grandfather use to own an owl post office."

"What's that one called?" I asked as I pointed at a small one with an afro.

"A Northern Saw-whet Owl, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I asked, shying away from one with blood red eyes.

"A Long-whiskered Owl. No need to be afraid, they're exceptionally nice." (A/N I have no idea if that's true, about them being nice, I'm just saying it.)

"Well aren't you just Mr. Smarty Pants." I murmured, stepping over to a common Barn owl.

He just gave a shy smile.

"Do you think he can make it to Italy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he looks strong."

"Well then you, are my delivery boy…bird." I handed it my letter and he took it in his beak and hopped onto my out stretched forearm. I walked over to one of the glassless windows, and launched the bird into the air, "FLY JEFFERY! FLY AS FAST AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN! AND DON'T YOU DARE STOP FOR ANYTHING, OR SO HELP ME, I WILL DE-WING YOU AND YOU FEED TO THE CATS! Come on Remus, encourage our little Jeffery." I turned around and smiled at him. He chuckled and came over to stand beside me.

"GO JEFFERY! FLY LIKE THE WIND! AND DON'T MURDER ANY INNOCENT MICE OR THEY'LL COME BACK AND HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Remus yelled.

I giggled and looked up at him. He smiled and looked down, meeting my gaze.

His happiness slowly faded and was replaced with indecision, then determination.

And he reached up with his hands and gently cupped my face in them. Then he lowered his face and softly brushed his lips on mine. He pulled back a fraction of an inch and inhaled, then he brought his lips back to mine, and kissed me. Pure, human instinct over took me and I kissed him back. Our mouths moved together and his right hand left my face and moved to the small of my back. I slowly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and tilted my head to the side. He tilted his in the opposite direction and the kiss got more intense.

He removed his other hand from my face and put it on my hips. He lowered his other hand to be on my opposite hip. I drew myself closer to him and he shivered.

I'm sure we're quite a sight, standing in front of the tower window, the wind blowing my hair. Him bending over to be at my height his arms resting my hips, mine wrapped tightly around his neck.

He gently turned and pushed me up against the wall. He pressed his body up on mine, his arms wrapping even tighter around my waist, hugging me there. I moved my hands up to where they were holding onto the back of his neck. His mouth opened and his tongue traced the place where my lips parted. I opened my mouth and moved my hands up and tangled them in his hair. (His mouth tasted like chocolate, and of course I being the chocolate freak that I am, enjoyed it. )

I drew myself, if possible, even closer to him. He tightened his already strong hold on me. I stood up on my tippy toes and he pushed his mouth onto mine even more. We stayed like that for Lord who knows how long. And slowly, our kiss got less intense and he gradually loosened his grip on me and drew back. His blue eyes were glowing, but quickly became sad and worried.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." And he quickly paced out of the room.

I just stood there and tried to catch my breath.

"What the Hell?" I murmured.

Why did I just make out with Remus?

And I slowly walked out of the tower to go find Lily.

* * *

Reviews? Pretty Please =] I love you. And if you Love me, you'll review. You can insult my writing, I don't mind. Whatever helps me become better.


	16. Jumping Off A Cliff and Ancient Things

**_Hi =] I hope you like this chapter. _**

**_To ClaireBEARR- Yes, it is indeed a Sirius/Samantha story. But what's a good Story without a little Love complications? Hahaha =] I'm glad you're reading it though and that you like it. It makes me happy =] And thank you so much for reading it._**

**_Thanks to everyone who read it. Although I'm sorry that I used 15 chapters to tell about 3 days. And I'm not even done with the 3rd day yet!_**

**_DISCLAIMER-IT'S THE SAME DISCLAIMER AS LAST TIME!_**

* * *

I was humming to myself as I walked down the hall. I rounded the corner and bumped into the last person I wanted to see. Sirius.

I stepped back and glared up at his face.

"Don't scrunch up your forehead, Love. You don't want wrinkles do you?"

I didn't relax my glare, so he reached down and tried to smooth out my forehead. I swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

And I stepped around him and continued down the hall. Of course he followed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I am still mad at you!"

"Why in the world are you mad?!"

"Because of what you said to me this morning!"

"You're mad about _that_?!"

"Yes! And don't give that look! I know what you're thinking, and I am not insane!" I snapped.

"Would it help if I apologized?"

"No."

"Okay, what if I apologized and met it?"

"Still no."

He stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I tried to get around him, but he just side-stepped me and cut me off again. I sighed and crossed me arms.

"What if I apologized, met it, and took you to the kitchens to get some breakfast seeing as you missed it."

"What if you jump off a cliff, fall 3 miles to the bottom and die instead?" I said in a sarcastic cheerful voice.

"Your comment hurt me love."

"Good." And I shoved past him. Once again he followed. Why can't he just leave me alone?!

"Are you _this_ mad over what I said to you this morning?"

"It's not just what you said. It's how you said. And how you think you can tell me what to do. I don't know if you normally get all the other girls in the world to do everything you say, but I'm not like them. I don't give a damn if Sirius Black approves of some guy I like. I don't even know why you care if I hang out with Solomon. But if I wanna hang out with him, I will do just that! I don't know where you get off, thinking you have some control over me. I don't like that. And incase you haven't caught on yet, I don't like you either. Okay?"

"Fine…but you better believe that the prank James and I are gonna pull on you two, is gonna be horrible. Cause I don't like you either. And, I now, plan on making life a living hell for you." And with that he strode away.

I rolled my eyes and started humming my little tune again.

__________________________________________________

"Oh Lily-Billy!" I sang when I entered our dorm.

"Yes Samantha dear!" She sang back.

I looked around the room and finally saw her sifting through an awfully large pile of clothes, "Uhhh, Lily? What are you doing."

She looked up at me, "Organizing our clothes."

"And how's that going for ya?"

She sucked in a deep breath, "Not too well Sam, not to well."

"Oh. Well I have something to tell you. Two somethings actually." I said while opening our top left dresser drawer and pulling out some chocolate.

"Okay, I'm listening."

So I launched into a story, telling her about what happened in the owerly and Remus' strange behavior afterwards. Then about running into Sirius and the conversation I had with him and what he said about the prank.

"Wait I'm confused," she said after I finished, "is the owl's name _really _Jeffery? Or did you just make it up?"

"Well I felt he deserved a name, and Jeffery was the first one that came to mind. So that's what I called him."

"Hmm, Jeffery thee Owl…I like it!"

"Doesn't it have a certain ring to it?"

"Yes. Yes it certainly does. Anyways, Remus kissed you huh?" She said with a sly smile.

"Yep." I said looking down at the candy bar I had just taken a large bite out of.

"And how was it?"

"Like any other kiss."

"Did you feel anything?"

"Adrenalin rush and hormones. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Are you dating?"

"Nope."

"Do you wanna date him?"

"Not really. He's just my partner in Prefect crime"

"Can I plan your wedding?"

"Only if I can plan yours."

"Like hell you can! You'll just ruin the most important day of my life!"

"I'm sure James would love however I planned the wedding!"

"James will like whatever I like for our-HEY! NO!"

I started laughing and she just threw a book at me. Yeah! A book! A huge book actually! An Ancient Runes book.

"Lily! Don't throw this! Can't you read? It says 'Ancient' on it! Respect Ancient things!"

"I'll show you Ancient things!" She laughed while running at me.

I escaped out the door, "What does that even mean?!" I giggled.

I ran into the Common and spotted Alice sitting in a chair across from Frank and all 3 Marauders, "Alice!," I yelled, "Save me!" And I jumped onto her lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Lily came to a stop behind the couch and smiled at me.

I looked back at Alice and said in a not so whispery whisper, "She said she was going to show me her Ancient things."

James and Sirius snorted, Frank busted up laughing, Alice started giggling and Remus silently chuckled.

I looked at Lily, "I'm hungry."

"Well I offered to take you to the kitchens!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And I denied your offer." I said back.

Remus was watching me through wary, embarrassed eyes. I looked at him and smiled. He returned it with a sad one.

"I, being the great friend that I am," Lily said, "shall take you, my Darling Samantha, to the kitchens. Not because I love you. But because I am a tad hungry myself."

"You-you-you don't love me?! This just is not my day! First Sirius says I'm a horrible singer, crushing my dreams of ever making a profession out of it, then Solomon asks me to walk with him tonight, which wasn't bad, but he then cancels on me and reschedules for next week, which I guess isn't that bad either, Then Sirius says he hates me and that he wishes to make life a living hell for me, and then Lily harasses me with her Ancient things and now I find out she doesn't' love me! Meaning that night didn't mean anything to her!"

Sirius said, "I DIDN'T SAY I HATED YOU!"

At the same time Lily cries, "LAST NIGHT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!"

And Alice states, "SOLOMON ROGERS LIKES YOU!"

I started laughing and get up off Alice, and grab Lily's hand, "LET US GO ENGORGE OURSELVES!" I shout whilst dragging her behind me.

* * *

Reviews? They are very much appreciated. =]


	17. Pudding Fights and Sirius' Boxers

**_Some Sirius/Samantha stuff happens this chapter =]_**

**_I hope you all like it._**

**_DISCLAIMER - THE SAME AS EVERY OTEHR DISCLAIMER!_**

* * *

"We're off to see the Wizard!" I sang, skipping down the hall, arm-in-arm with Lily.

"The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Lily chimed in.

"YOU'LL FIND HE IS A WHIZ OF A WIZ! IF EVER A WIZ! THERE WAS!" We shouted.

We heard some sniggers from behind us. What the HELL?!

"Can't you two just leave us alone?!" Lily asked James and Sirius.

"Lily, your lovely singing was calling to me!" James defended.

"And I've come to ask Samantha to _stop _singing or else she might offend the whole castle." Sirius smirked

"Shut up!" I retorted.

"Ooo, nice come back!"

"Go Fu-"

"OH kay." Lily interrupted, dragging me farther down the hall. Weird considering I'm normally the one stopping her from dropping the 'F' bomb. Stupid Sirius, turning everything all topsy turby. Ruining, my supposed to be amazing last year of school. I hate him. Hate with a capital 'H'.

I turned around, they're still following us, "I _hate_ you." I whispered to Sirius.

"Rather feisty that one is, isn't she Padfoot?" James asked.

"Not to worry. It's probably just PMS. She'll be flirting with me once again in a week or so." He said, saying the last part a little louder, so a group of goggling, gossiping girls could hear him. Their eyes got wide. Then they all glared at me and started whispering.

"Does she really think she has a chance with him?"

"I know. I mean _just look at her_!"

"She makes the giant squid look gorgeous."

"Sirius would have to be crazy to even think about noticing her."

"THAT'S IT!" Lily and I yelled at the same time. We walked towards the group of girls and sprang into action. Yeah I called it action. That's what it is! So, I tackled some blonde that was about ten times taller than me. I was so tempted to yell 'Ahhhhh! It Godzilla!' (But don't worry, I restrained myself from doing so.) Lily took on some girl with purple streaks in her black hair. A burnet ripped me off of the blonde while another blonde ripped Lily off of the purple girl.

This was hardly a fair fight! I mean four against two? Oh well, Lily and I can manage. We've never backed down from a fight before. And we are the world's biggest bitches, another reason why we're best friends.

We glanced at each other, "The bigger one first?" Lily asked, in a casual tone.

"Yes. That's what I was thinking." I agreed, just as casual.

And we each tackled Godzilla, sending her down to the ground. I grabbed her hair and suddenly felt something warm and goopy under my legs. I was too distracted by the sight of the other blonde pulling Lily's hair to worry about the goopy substance though. I slapped Godzilla, stood up, and jumped on other blondes' back, covering her eyes with my hands.

Lily took advantage of my move and punched her in the stomach. She 'Oomphed' and fell over. I got up and tackled Godzilla again. She fell back down and something slashed up around us. It looked like…mud…what the hell? Who put- "Ahh! YOU BITCH!" I yelled as I was dragged off of Godzilla by the burnet. She had me by the hair, sliding me on my back. I reached above my head and grabbed her ankle. She went down with a huge bang. I crawled up on top of her and took a handful of her hair. I yanked as hard as I could.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

Then she flipped me onto my back to where she was on top of me and grabbed a hand-full of my hair. Before she could pull it though, I elbowed her in the stomach. She gasped as the air left her lungs, "WHAT NOW BITCH?" I yelled. I stood up and saw that Lily had the purple streaked hair girl in a head-lock. Wait where'd Godzilla go?

I got tackled and fell to the floor. Oh...there's Godzilla. I punched her in the face. No one tackles me. No one. Her nose started to bleed and I was pulled off of her by some dude.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

"Not a chance. The teachers are coming... And quite frankly, you and Lily have attracted quite a crowd."

It was Remus, "What do you mean a crowd?"

I looked around and saw a huge pit of mud, the four freaks lying in it, looking like shit. We did that! Yay us! There were about 50 guys standing around the pit, looking like Christmas had come early.

Wait-a huge pit of mud? Or was it pudding? Remus was holding me by the waist. The same way Sirius had the other day. I lifted my hand up to my face and saw it was covered in the substance. I sniffed it, then tasted my index finger. Mmmm...chocolate pudding.

Where's my sweatshirt sleeve? I looked back at my whole body. WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S MY FUCKING CLOTHES?! I was only in a bikini. Who the hell-Sirius- I thought glaring.

Frank appeared at my side, carrying a very angry Lily. I looked at her, she looked back and mouthed 'Potter.' I mouthed 'And Black'

Remus and Frank rounded the corner just as McG appeared at the hall where the crowd was.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" I heard her shout. Then we were out of hearing distant.

Frank said the password and climbed into the portrait hole. They set Lily and I down. Ignoring the cat-calls that were yelled at us, we headed towards the boys' dorm, knowing they would be there.

________________________________________________

We didn't even bother knocking. Instead we stomped right in and I walked up to Sirius. The look on my face wiped the smug look off of his and he started backing away. I just kept walking until he slammed into the wall. I got up as close as possible to him and grabbed front of his shirt, bringing him down to my level, the same way I did it to James on the train.

"I. Am. Going. To. _Kill_. You." I started through clenched teeth, "I. _Will_. Kill. You. In. The. Most. Gruesome. Way. _Possible_. Then, I will take your mangled, bloody body and burn it. And I will dump the ashes into a fish tank and the fish will forever eat your ashes. You have embarrassed me, tricked me, and made fun of me. But what you did, exposing me like that. Exposing my best friend like that. Making us look like a couple of sluts, wrestling around in pudding, full filling whatever sick ass fantasies you have. That was just-EHG! I CAN'T EVEN THINK PROPERLY! WHAT THE HELL COULD POSESS YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SICK IN THE HEAD?"

He looked even more terrified at my sudden outburst. I have never been more disgusted with some one in my whole life. I LOATH him! And loath is _way_ worse than hate.

He didn't answer me but just stared into my eyes. He looked scared shitless. Good. I Pushed his head away from mine, since I still had his shirt clenched in my hands.

I turned and headed for the door.

Lily was already waiting there. I looked back at James, he looked guilty and terrified.

"Uhh Sam, Lily?" I hadn't even realized Alice was in the room, "You can't go back to our dorm."

"And why the hell not?!" Lily asked.

"Because I was just up there and...and all of your guys things are completely destroyed and your mattresses are ripped up. The walls look burned and it smells horrible. I could hardly stand to be in there. I did try fixing it all by magic. But it won't work. It just stays destroyed."

"Who?" I growled.

"Gina, Miley, and Mary." She answered, "I saw coming down the stairs before I went up, smirking and laughing."

"Everythings destroyed? Our clothes? And books?" I asked.

"Everything. Even my clothes. It's completely unlivable actually." Alice said.

"Just fucking great!" Lily and I yelled.

"I need some Firewhiskey." I murmured, rubbing my temples. Lily nodded in agreement

Remus handed us each a bottle, we looked at him with questioning looks. He nodded towards James and Sirius. I just glared as I opened it and took a huge swig. It burned going down, but I liked it. The burning felt real and powerful.

I walked over to Sirius' trunk and kicked it open. I started rummaging through it and pulled out a pair of red plaid boxers and a grey T-shirt.

I then walked towards the bathroom. Sirius looked like he was about to say something but the glare I directed at him stopped him from doing it.

Lily followed me in the bathroom as Alice escaped out the door with Frank, saying something about finding McG and our destroyed items.

I stripped down to my birthday suit, magicked the bikini clean, I'd need something to substitue for underwear and stepped into the shower.

"I wished Alice would keep some clothes in here." Lily said.

"Maybe she does." I said.

"No. I asked her yesterday and she said she had no need to and they'd just get lost in the boys' mess."

"And what made you ask her in the first place."

"Plain curiosity."

"Shall we kill Gina and her minions?"

"No. We'll just get sent to Azkaban remember? Plus McG can handle it."

"She better handle it."

It was quiet for the rest of my shower. I turned the water off, grabbed a possibly dirty towel off of the towel rack and wrapped it around my body. I stepped out of Lily's way as she started getting nude and walked over to the medicine cabinet. I opened it. Oh thank God Alice kept make-up in here. If she didn't, then I would have any to magic on. Basic magic...physics...law or something. You can't magic up something that isn't there.

After my make-up was on I dried my hair and went to put it up. But I have no hair ties.

I loath Gina too. And Mary and Miley. I had so many precious items in my dorm. A scrapbook of my family. Summer pictures. Hoodies from a bunch of different places Lily and I had been. My wonderful purple converse. And-Oh my God OUR CHOCOLATE STASH!

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Our chocolate stash was in our dorm." I whispered.

"Damn it." She growled.

I slammed the medicine cabinet door, then grabbed the bikini and put it on. What an uncomfortable excuse for underwear and a bra. I grabbed the boxers and shirt I had stolen from Sirius and pulled them on.

"Lily, I'm going out there."

She grunted in response.

I grabbed my Firewhiskey off the counter and opened the bathroom. I slammed it shut behind me. James, Sirius, and Remus all jumped. They were gathered around Remus' bed.

I walked past them, glaring and sat on Sirius' bed. My arms and legs crossed with my Firewhiskey in between my legs.

"Uhh, love?"

I glared at Sirius, "Don't. Call. Me. That."

"I mean, Sam? If your so mad at me, why are you sitting on my bed?"

"Because, Sirius, I am pissed off. I have never been so mad in my life. The only that is stopping me from killing Gina and Miley and Mary, is the fact that staying here and making your life hell is way better than spending the rest of my life in Azkaban. And I feel that this is all somehow your fault, so I will be using what ever I want of yours. And that includes sleeping in your bed, until my dorm is livable again." I said, gradually getting more angry as my little rant progressed.

"Okay." he answered.

"I'm taking a nap." I mumbled and I set my Firewhiskey on his bedside table and slid in under his blanket.

I brought the blanket up to my shoulders, rolled onto my side and let the amazing scent of his bed, draw me to sleep.

____________________________________________

I gave a weak kick to whoever was shaking my foot.

"Sam wake-up." They said.

"I don't want to." I groaned.

"Come on, you haven't had anything to eat at all today. It's not healthy to miss meals."

I opened my eyes and saw Sirius sitting at the end of the bed, his hand resting on my covered foot.

I sat up and yawned, then rubbed my eyes. He smiled at me and I returned it. WAIT! I'm mad at - Ooo is that chicken?

He handed me a plate of food, I started cutting the chicken up. I ate it in small slow bites. Not looking at him.

"Still mad?" He asked after about five minutes.

I glared at him, "What do you think?"

"I'd say, yes you are."

"And I'd say you are correct." I mumbled.

He chuckled. I looked around the room and saw James sitting by a bed, looking down at it. After a minute, I realized he was watching Lily sleep. Creepy. Of course its probably the only time he's ever gotten to look at her without her yelling at him.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Lunch."

"Oh." I finished eating and handed him my plate. He took it and walked it over to the dresser.I got up and walked over to Remus' bed and found a pile of books beside it. I sat down on the floor and started reading the Titles. _Hogwarts, A History _been there read that. _A History Of Magic,_ snore-fest '09._ Magical Me, _What a magical loser. _Vampires, _I love me some Vampires.

I grabbed that book and walked back over to Sirius' bed. I sat crossed legged at the head of the bed while he sat at the bottom. I flipped the book and open and got lost in the world of Vampires and famous throught out history.

____________________________________________________

I finished the book around 9:30 (p.m.) I closed it and looked around the room. Lily had also grabbed a book, James and Sirius were looking at the Marauders Map while writing on a piece of parchment. And it looked like Remus had already gone to bed. And Alice-had just entered the room with Frank.

"Samantha, Lily. I got a few 6th years to let us borrow their clothes for classes tomorrow. And McG said that Dumbledore would be having a talk with Gina, Miley, and Mary. And that she'd see about getting our room fixed, but she has alot on her plate, she mentioned something about a pudding pit.... Anyways she said we'd get new books sometime next week."

Lily and I had started laughing at the pudding pit comment. Now that I think about it, it seemed really childish and hilairious.

"And it took you like 9 hours to figure this all out?" Sirius asked.

"Well...we...umm...Frank and I-" Alice stuttered.

"We made quite a few stops," Frank said with a smirk.

James and Sirius started laughing. It must be a boy thing. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Wait, I was supposed to do Prefect duties with Remus!" I exclaimed.

"You too obsorbed in your book and he didn't want to bother you." James answered.

"Oh," I answered sadly. I wanted to talk to him. Let him know that I didn't like him the same way he liked me. And all that junk.

Then I yawned. Why am I so freakin tired?

"Tired?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well we have classes tomorrow." Lily said, also yawning.

"We should get to bed." Alice stated while laying out my and Lily's borrowed uniforms on Sirius' and James' trunks.

"It's only 9:30!" James exclaimed.

Us girls rolled our eyes. Alice go into Franks trunk and pulled out a pair of his flannel pants and one of his T-shirts then walked into the bathroom.

I closed the hangings on Sirius' bed and fell back into the covers, once again breathing in his wonderful scent.

______________________________________________

I woke-up to an ice cold wind blowing the hangings on the bed open. I got up and walked over to close the window. Who the hell left it open? On my way back to the bed I tripped over something on the floor.

"Watch your step love."

"Sirius? Why are you sleeping on the ice cold floor?" I whispered.

"Cause some short tempered burnet stole my bed." He said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, "Why didn't you close the window?"

"Cause it just blew open."

"Why wasn't it locked?"

"Who locks windows?"

I giggled, "Get up off the floor, you idiot."

"Why?"

"Because this short tempered burnet had decided to take pity on you and give you a warm place to sleep."

"No it's fine."

"You won't be saying it's fine when you catch a cold."

He sighed and stood up and walked over to his bed. He laid down and I, feeling awkward, got under the covers next to him.

The beds weren't really big enough for me to put a comfortable amount of space between Sirius and I, so I gave up on the idea and instead slid closer to him. He touched my cheek (FACE CHEEK) with his hand and I gasped. It was almost as cold as the air that woke me up. He just chuckled left it there. On instinct I grabbed it and held it between my two hands, warming it up. I was too late to realize how nice I was being. I shouldn't be nice to Sirius Black. I loathed him. But his hand felt nice in mine, even if it was as cold as it was.

I released it and grabbed his other one. He shoved his feet on the front of my bare legs and I gasped again. He's so freakin cold. And he was just gonna stay like that all night.

"I don't appreciate your nasty feet on me."

"My feet aren't nasty!" He whispered.

"All feet are nasty." I replied.

I looked up at his face (I was lying to where I was facing his chest) and he smiled down at me and took them off my legs.

"Thank you," I said. He smiled again and put his face on the top of my head.

"Your hair smells nice," He commented.

I'm guessing I blushed because he pulled back his head, looked down at me and took his hand that was still in mine and brushed my cheek with it.

Then he just burried his face in my hair. I sighed and scooted up towards his head and burried my face in the crook of his neck. He took his arms and wrapped them around my waist and set his chin on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and within seconds I was asleep.

* * *

REVIEWS =] IS MY STORY STILL GOOD? I HOPE IT IS. OR DID I JUST KINDA RUSH INTO A WHOLE SIRIUS SAMANTHA MOMENT?


	18. Schedules and Werewolves

**_M'kay. I know I haven't updated as often as I normally do. I'm sorry. But I hope this chapter makes up for it._**

**_I really hope you like it. =]_**

**_DISCLAIMER-DON'T STEAL MY WORK!_**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I sat up in bed at the same time I heard a large BUMP.

Looking around quickly, I discovered a rather angry Lily standing over a dazed Sirius, who was lying on the floor. Then it hit me. Lily saw Sirius in bed with me and freaked.

"SAMANTHA! WHAT THE HELL WAS SIRI-" I cut her off as I jumped at her. She fell backwards and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Lily, just listen okay," I whispered, "Please don't yell. Don't make a scene. Just don't do anything! I'll explain later. I promise. Just please, it's not as bad as it looks!"

She ripped my hand off of her mouth, "Fine. But you better explain."

I got up off of her and she sent a glare at Sirius before walking to the bathroom.

"A little help Love?" Sirius asked, holding his hand up for me to grab.

"No." I said while gathering my uniform off of his trunk.

"Why not?" He asked, getting up off the floor himself.

"Because I'm mad."

"Ahh, don't be mad at Lily. She was just surprised."

I turned to face him, "I'm not mad at Lily you idiot. I'm mad at you!"

"Me? Why the hell are you mad at me?!"

"Because I don't like you! And you made me feel bad last night!"

"How did _I _make you feel bad?!"

"Because you were sleeping on the freezing ass cold floor and said you had no other option but to sleep on it, because I took your bed!"

"Well it's the truth! But that didn't mean you had to share the bed with me!"

"Oh yes it did, because I'm a nice person who felt bad about taking your bed, and you knew I'd share it with you! And you being the sick ass man that you are hoped I would have sex with you!" I said, with sudden realization.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, why would _I _want to have sex with you? I'd hate to be the one to tell you this, but you are most definitely _not_ good looking enough for me to do. No man in his right man would even want to kiss you!"

I stepped up to him and slapped him as hard as I could, "Well apparently Remus isn't in his right mind!"

And I walked to the bathroom.

____________________________________________________

"That bastard!" Lily exclaimed when I told her everything from last night to just a few minutes ago. We were in the bathroom. Lily was in the shower and I was sitting on the counter, using magic to adjust my uniform so it would fit perfectly. I had already done Lily's.

"I know! I mean how rude is that!"

"Very." She agreed.

Alice opened the door and walked in, "Good morning Ladies!"

"What's so good about it." I grumbled.

"Jeez, everyone's having a bad morning. Sirius and Remus are having a whispering argument. James has a cold. And Frank is just always cranky at the beginning of term." She mumbled.

Should of left Sirius on the floor last night. Then he would have a cold too. Jerk. I hope he gets eaten by a unicorn.

Lily hopped out of the shower and I hopped in. My shower wasn't relaxing, like it normally was. I was too busy being mad.

After I was ready I walked out to the dorm to find it empty, besides Lily who was putting her shoes on.

"When do we get our schedules?" I asked, pulling on my knee high socks.

"At break-fast." She said with a smile.

"Mmmm, bacon!" I sang.

I jumped up, grabbed the bag Alice had also borrowed for me and ran out the door with Lily behind meh.

_________________________________________________

Lily and I decided to sit as faraway from the Marauders as possible. I looked over at them and Sirius was scowling at his eggs, while Remus looked sorry and sad. And James just looked oblivious to his friends moods.

I was talking to Lily about Stephen's wedding, wondering who we should get to go with Rachel, when McG started passing out schedules.

Mine and Lily's were the same, seeing as we signed up for the same classes.

They read-

_**Class 1 -Advanced Transfiguration**_

_**Class 2 -Herbology**_

_**Class 3-Advanced Potions**_

_**Class 4-Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.**_

_**Class 5-Charms **_

_**Class 6-Care Of Magical Creatures**_

_**Class 7-Muggle Studies**_

_**Class 8-History of Magic **_

_**Please note that Astronomy will be held Tuesday and Thursday nights in the tallest North tower from Midnight until 1:30 am.**_

"Transfiguration is one of my favorite subjects," Lily grinned as we got up.

"I prefer Charms," I said. Although I'm good at nearly every subject. It may not seem like it, but I happen to be very smart.

"Eww, Charms," Alice, said joining us.

"What's wrong with charms?" I asked

"Nothing, it'd just the Professor and his squeaky little voice." Lily intervened.

"He'll make you want to claw your ears out." Alice agreed.

"Oh," I responded.

"So where are you two heading first?" Alice asked.

"Transfiguration," We answered in Unison.

"I'm going to Divination." She said.

"That's just a bunch of fake , mumbo jumbo," I mumbled.

"To one who doesn't have an inner eye, it might be." She said with a giggle.

I smiled and Lily guided me towards a staircase to our left, while Alice took one to our right.

"Who teaches this class?" I asked as we entered the room.

"McG, but she's not here, probably still passing out schedules." Lily answered

We took some seats in the middle of the room and waited. I was staring out the window, looking at the clouds, when I heard the seat behind me shriek as it was pulled out from under the table.

"Lovely seats don't you agree Prongs?" Damn you Sirius.

"Yes, Padfoot. Possibly the best seats in the whole class." James agreed.

Lily sighed and started massaging her temples. She does that when she's trying to calm herself.

After about 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, I couldn't break it, McG and the rest of the class filed in.

"Good morning class." She said.

"Good morning Professor," We all said in unison.

"As I tell you every year, my class…" I tuned her out from there. It looked like everyone else had too. With a sigh I grabbed a piece of parchment out of my bag and wrote a note to Lily.

(Samantha= _Italics_

Lily= **Bold**)

_How long does this lecture usually last?_

**FOREVER!**

_What do you mean Forever?! She can't keep us here that long! She'll forget to feed us and we'll have to resort to Cannibalism! I WILL NOT BE EATEN!_

**Oh but she will. And you know what? I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR LEG! *NOM NOM NOM*****Mmmmm, your leg is Delicious! **

_AHHHHHH! KNOCK IT OFF YOU SICKO!_

**NEVER!****WAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA HAHAHAH BAHAHAHA!**

_I'M TELLING ON YOU!_

**PUT YOUR HAND DOWN! **

_Stop eating my leg then._

**Okay, okay. I won't take another bite. Pinky Promise.**

_Okay. How about we go a murderous rampage?_

**I'm not in the mood for that today. Perhaps tomorrow?**

_Ooo, tomorrows no good for me, I have a Lunch date with the Minister._

**The Minister? Are things going good for you two?**

_Mmm, not really. He's to busy, enforcing laws, writing new ones, giving trials. You know, the usual._

**Oh, what a shame. What a shame indeed. I really wanted it to work for you guys. Oh well.**

_So, I have a simple question, has there ever been a time in History, where a Unicorn has eaten a Wizard?_

**Umm, not that I know of…why do you ask?**

_I was just wondering if I could feed Sirius to a Unicorn, is all._

**Oh, I don't think a Unicorn would eat him, even if they did. **

_Good point. Very good point._

**Although a Dragon might eat him…**

_Oh, do you happen to have a Dragon on you? I didn't realize that they became legalized in England again._

**No! But we could knock him out and drag his unconscious body to Romania. They have dragons.**

_Good plan. We'll put it into Action soon._

**Very soon.**

_BELL!_

I shoved the parchment back into my bag, "Where to next, Lily-Billy?"

"Umm, the plant class!" She said with a smile.

"YAY PLANTS!" I cheered.

"We normally have it with the Hufflepuffs."

"What's a Huffle? And why is it puffy?"

"I have been trying to figure that out since my first year." She said rather sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out by the end of the year!"

"Hopefully."

We walked into Greenhouse 8 and stood around a table in the front of the room. A few Hufflepuffs came and joined us.

"Hello Lily," A pale boy with black hair said.

"Hi Tyler, Hi Sara." She directed towards the boy and a blonde haired girl.

"Who's this?" The girl asked, smiling at me.

"Oh sorry, Tyler, Sara, this is my friend, Samantha. Samantha, this is Tyler and Sara."

"Hello," I said with a smile. They returned it and said 'Hi' at the same time.

"HELLO CLASS!" A rather small woman yelled. She had dirt all over her clothes and hat.

"That's Professor Sprout," Lily whispered.

"I won't be boring you with introductions and what I expect of you and all that other junk, we're just gonna jump right into our lesson. Okay?"

"Yep," We all said.

"Okay, for your First semester grade, we'll be investigating and working with plants that are _not_ indigenous to England. Such as the Finish Tuli Kasvi. It is a large plant that Dragons eat in order to enhance the heat of their fire. When human skin comes in contact with it, it burns the flesh right off. It is very painful, so we must be very careful to wear the right gloves as we examine it."

She reached inside a cabinet by the Greenhouse door and pulled out a large box, "Okay, table 1 through 4, get a partner then come get a pair of gloves."

Lily and I smiled at each other. This should be fun.

"Lily, what would you do if I threw a piece of Finish Tuli Kasvi at your face?" I asked pleasantly.

"Well, Samantha, I would probably punch you in _your_ face then shove a piece of the plant down your throat," She answered, just as pleasant.

"How nice."

"Yes, I'm sure it would be most enjoyable."

We laughed as we grabbed some gloves and walked back to our table. Mine were purple. Thee best color EVA!

"Lily, look at these," I said while holding out my gloved hands, "isn't purple just so spectacular?"

"Not nearly as spectacular as orange," She said while holding her hands beside mine.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with you on that one."

"You can't disagree with fact."

"So your saying that based upon fact, Orange is better than Purple?"

"That is indeed what I am saying."

"Well whatever book you got that from, it was sorely wrong."

"No. I don't believe it was. You see I got it from the book of Lily Evans, where everything is right."

"Actually I found that book in the "Shitty Opinions" section of the Library."

"Well at least I have a book!"

"That, I cannot disagree with."

"Okay class, I'll now set the Finish Tuli Kasvi at your tables. One of you will examine the plant while the other takes notes upon what you tell them. Then you shall switch jobs. I want you to observe the details and textures of the outside. Then I want you to cut a piece of it off and study that. We will be doing this today and tomorrow. So be prepared," Professor Sprout instructed.

She levitated a large plant onto our table. It looked like it was made of fire and I could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"After you Madame," Lily said as she bowed.

"Why thank you." I ran my hand over the outside of it and Lily dug some note taking material out of her bag.

"Okay, well of course it's hot. The bottom of it is very rough while the top is unnaturally smooth. It almost feels like there are little flames licking my hands." I said.

Lily ran her hand over it, "The top feels cooler than the bottom of it."

I reached back up, "Whoa it does." I pushed against the top part and my arm disappeared and popped out the other side, "The top is nothing more than a thick wall of flames."

Lily scribbled that down and reached up to try it herself, "This so fascinating," she murmured.

We continued studying it for 45 more minutes and then it was time to leave.

"We will cut a slice of it tomorrow and study that!" Professor Sprout called.

"Potions next," Lily smiled. Potions was one of her best subjects.

"Who do we have it with?"

"Slytherins, normally."

"Eww, Snape."

She laughed, "Eww is an understatement."

We were turning to go to the dungeons when I saw an arm drape over Lily's shoulder.

"POTTER GET YOUR DAMN ARM OFF OF MY SHOULDER!" The arm disappeared faster than it had appeared.

I giggled and James looked over Lily's head to smile at me.

I felt someone brush my side. I looked over to see Remus walking beside me, Sirius standing on his other side, glaring at him.

"Hi Remus," I said smiling. He looked sad.

"Hey Sam," He mumbled.

I scrunched my eyebrows, scrutinizing him. His eyes didn't have their usual happiness. He looked even paler than he normally did and he walked like he didn't care about anything, including himself. And Sirius just kept glaring at him.

"It's not nice to glare, Sirius," I commented.

He turned his glare to me and I just looked at him, "Mind your own business, Montgomery."

"Don't talk to Samantha like that!" Lily intervened.

"Don't talk to my best mate like that!" James exclaimed to her.

"How about nobody talks to anybody?" Remus quietly suggested.

We all turned quiet. I glared at Sirius, who returned his glare to Remus. That's it. I will make a Unicorn eat him. I will confund the Unicorn so that it think's Carnivorous. Better check with Lily first.

"Hey Lils? Is it possible to confund a Unicorn into _thinking_ it eats Wizards?"

Everyone except Lily gave me a strange look, "Well Sam…I guess. But I really liked the Dragon plan…"

"Okay then. But in case we can't get a Dragon, we can use a Unicorn right?"

"Right."

"Umm…okay…" James mumbled.

We were at the classroom now and Lily and I found seats in the front, while the Marauders sat in the back.

James was in between Sirius and Remus, looking uncomfortable.

"Welcome my dear 7th years. It is our last year together and I shall miss you all dearly… except you. Who are you?" The chubby professor asked me.

"Samantha Montgomery." I answered with a smile. He smiled back.

"She's my best friend, sir." Lily intervened. She's been doing that a lot today.

"Ahh, well if Miss. Evans approves of you, then you must be a pretty brilliant student." he said, "Welcome to our school. NOW, Class. Today we will be studying a little from last year. We will be making the Amore Bevanda. Miss Montgomery, can you please tell us what 'Amore Bevanda' means?"

"It means the 'Love Drink' in Italian."

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." He started walking to the board and wrote the ingredients for the potion on it.

I have no idea what these points are, but I'm guessing they're good, cause Lily smiled at me.

"I'll get everything," She said and walked over to a closet.

I looked at the board, it said

**Step 1**- **Turn Cauldron on to low temperature. **

**Step 2- Add Five ounces of cut up slug.**

**Step 3- Stir counter clockwise four times.**

**Step 4- Add 3 beetle eyes.**

**Step 5- Slice up Gurdy root into even pieces, Add to potion.**

**Step 6- Stir Clockwise 6 times.**

**Step 7- Let sit for 3 minutes.**

**Step 8-Add Unicorn hair.**

**Step 9- Let sit for 20 minutes.**

**Step 10- Add mashed caterpillars**

**Step 11- Stir clockwise 10 times.**

**Step 12- Let sit for 10 minutes.**

**Step 13- Stir Counter clockwise.**

***Once you finish the potion, put a sample of it into a small veil, label it and set it on my desk***

Lily and I got ours perfect. And the Professor praised us many times, saying 'Oh two brilliant young ladies!' and 'The perfect potion!' (The last compliment sounded so funny in his British accent. Lily kept saying it over and over again after he left us.)

Let's just say, I was so glad when the bell rang. That is one annoying man.

I pulled my schedule out of my bag, "DADA next."

"I'm so tired!" Lily complained.

"Well get over it! It's only our fourth class!" I said

"No need to snap at me," She mumbled.

"Sorry."

"S'alright."

"So when's lunch?"

"After DADA."

"Thank Gosh Golly Goodness."

Lily snorted at my phrasing and I just stuck my tongue out at her.

We entered the Defense Room and sat in the middle. We had this class with the Ravenclaws. Solomon caught my attention and waved. I smiled back and turned my attention back to Lily.

"Who's the teacher?"

"Professor Millard."

"Millard?" I said with a smile.

"Millard." She smiled back.

We started laughing and a man in his mid forties walked into the room, "Good afternoon class." He had a very attractive voice and that mature older man air to him. The type of air that made little school girls like me want to jump him and do inappropriate things to him. A name like Millard did _not_ fit this man.

"Today," he continued speaking, "we will be starting our lesson on how to act when faced with unpredictable danger and obstacles. After we do that I would like you to write a 2 foot long essay on when you might be faced with this problem. Okay? Now, if you could form an orderly line, ladies first, gentlemen, and we will get started."

The girls walked to the front of the room, with the boys lagging behind us. Alice was first, then Lily, then me, and then some other girls I didn't know.

"Okay, Alice you're first." He bent down to her ear and told her the spell. Obviously not wanting the rest of us to know it before hand.

She silently walked through the door that was at the front of the room. After about 10 minutes she came through the door at the back of the room looking windblown and scared.

"Good Alice. Very good." Professor Millard smiled a charming smile, "Lily, you're next." He whispered into her ear and she went through the door. She came out much faster than Alice had and looked very shaken.

"Perfect Lily! And…I'm sorry, but I don't know you." He smiled.

"I'm not surprised, it's my first year here. Samantha Montgomery," I said holding out my hand. He took it and gave it a gentle shake.

"Nice to meet you, anyways, Samantha, you're next," He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Try the spell _Cariophare_." And he sent me through the door. (_Cariophare_? That's the spell you use when you want to intercept an owl in flight? How could that help me with unpredictable danger? Is he just trying to trick me?)

I looked around the room and saw that I was in a cage. It was kinda small, but it was roomy enough for me. I walked over to the door and touched it. I gasped and pulled my hand back. It had started to suck my hand into it!

I had read about this once…something about some cursed doors in Paris…trapping muggles in them…_Aha!_ I cleared my throat, "_Infenifious._" I touched the door one more time, it creaked open.

I walked through it and found myself in a huge dark area. It was like I was floating in the blackness. The only thing that reminded me I wasn't, was the fact that I could still feel the floor under my feet.

Then a light came speeding at me. I ducked and it barely missed my head, although I felt the wind from it blow my hair. I jumped back up and saw it turn back towards me. Without thinking I yelled, "_Glaciatious!" _The thing froze in mid air and I walked up to it. It looked like a huge mass of fire! He had sent a huge ball of fire at my head! Jerk.

I mumbled "_Explosioum_" and the thing burst apart and disappeared.

I lit my wand and carried on through the darkness. Eventually I came to a huge wardrobe. I stood there, looking at it, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. I was about walk up to it when the doors flew open and out ran a huge Werewolf. I screamed and ran from it and it started chasing me.

It was just like 6 years ago. Except I was completely alone this time.

_**Flashback~**_

"_RACE YOU TOO THE LAKE!" I yelled as my brother chased me out the kitchen door. It was about 8:30 pm on a late summer day. _

"_Samantha, Shane, don't go too far in there!" My mother yelled as we headed for the woods that surrounded our vacation cabin in Oregon._

"_We won't mom!" Shane called back._

_I through back my head and laughed as loud as I could. (I loved the woods and the sound of the wind in the trees. I had always felt at home and peaceful in the wilderness.)_

_Even though I had gotten a head start, Shane quickly overtook me. _

"_Try and keep up sis!" He yelled._

_I tried, but quickly lost him in the forest that surrounded us. I kept going in the direction of the lake though, knowing I would find him._

_I stopped so I could get my breath and that's when I heard it. A loud, close howl. _

_A wolf! I started running again. It wouldn't be able to find me would it? I heard leaves rustling behind me. One glance behind me told me it something much worse than an average wolf._

_A huge Werewolf was chasing me. I had gotten a head start, but like Shane, it would be able to catch up with me in no time._

_I screamed and picked up speed all the same, running as fast as my 10 year old legs could carry me. But as I had predicted, it wasn't fast enough. _

_With one massive leap the wolf fell on me, taking me to the ground. I screamed again and started cry. I heard a blast and then the wolf wasn't on me anymore. I looked up to see Shane standing there, his wand pointing at the wolf, which had been blasted off of me, and hit a tree._

_I looked at Shane, "Samantha, come on. Hurry!"_

_I stood up on trembling legs and walked to Shane as fast as I could. He grabbed my arm and started running. I was stumbling beside him, trying not to fall._

_Then, he wasn't beside me anymore. I stopped moving and looked behind me. The wolf was back leaning over my brother's body. The only thing I saw of Shane was his legs, trying as hard as he could to kick the beast off of him._

_I looked around frantically and found a rock. I picked it up and threw it at the Werewolf. It hit him in the head and then it turned to me. Growling it turned back to my brother's body. His legs had stopped kicking. Oh my God. Please Lord, help me. _

_Then I saw his wand, lying on the forest floor. I picked it up and yelled the first spell that came to my mouth, "ERUPTORIUM!" (I had read some of Shane's books when he got back from school, and I knew some spells.)_

_The wolf was blasted off of Shane and hit another tree. This time it stayed down. I ran over to Shane's unconscious body and tried to feel his pulse. Thank god! I found it. I grabbed his bloody, mangled body and dragged him through the woods, trying to find my way out._

_After half an hour of stumbling and retracing my steps multiple times, I saw the edge of the woods and moved as fast as I could, "MOM! DAD! SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP!" I broke into sobs and collapsed at the beginning of our yard. _

_**End Flashback.**_

I kept running. Why is there a Werewolf in here?! It's not even...a…full moon…IT'S A BOGGART!

I rounded on it "_Riddikulus!" _The werewolf tripped on it's feet and fell flat on it's face. I forced a laugh and ran back to the wardrobe, rushing through the door in the back of it.

I busted into the classroom and looked around. Lily was staring at me and I gave her a shaky smile and started crying. She rushed to my side and hugged me. I laid my head on her shoulder and let the tears flow.

She kept telling me it was okay. 'Just a boggart.' Lily knew what I was most afraid of.

"How can I be so afraid of something that I accept in another person?" I whispered.

"It's not the thing frightens you, it's the experience." She whispered back.

After a few seconds she said, "And if it helps any, you beat my time by 28 seconds."

I laughed and stepped back from her. The whole class was staring at us.

"WHAT?! YA'LL NEVER SEEN A FRIGHTENED GIRL BEFORE!" Lily asked.

"I am not going in there," One girl said.

"Me neither!" Her friend agreed.

"No, you have to do it!," I started, "I'm just overreacting. It's really not that bad. Very easy actually."

They didn't look like they believed me.

"Please girls, the thing that frightened her was the Boggart. Isn't that right Samantha?" Professor Millard asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"See, she was frightened by something that is meant to frighten you."

"Lily and Alice didn't come out crying though!" A girl argued.

The Professor sighed, "Maybe Samantha can't tolerate fear as well as Alice and Lily can."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a sec Professor, I can tolerate fear better than half the people in here! But if any human being had seen what I saw, I'm sure most of them wouldn't have even tried to get rid of it!" I was offended that he would make that remark! I had been through a hell of a stuff!

"Well what did you see Miss. Montgomery?" He asked.

"Umm…well sir…I'd really rather not…uhh…discuss the form of my Boggart…" I mumbled.

"Well why not? We all have fears. I for one am afraid of Spiders. Lily what is yours?" Millard asked.

"Giant rats, sir."

"Alice yours is…?"

"Clowns Professor." Alice answered.

"See, now Samantha, yours can't be that bad. We all find different things scary. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Now what does your Boggart take form of?" He asked kindly.

I could see that he wasn't going to let this go, so I mumbled, "Werewolves."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, could you please repeat it?" He was trying to be kind. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. But I still hated the fact that he was making me say it.

I sighed, and said very clearly, "My Boggart takes the form of a Werewolf! Okay?" I stood very still, and waited for some one to say something.

"Well that's not a stupid thing to be afraid of! Werewolves are monsters!" Solomon said.

"Yeah. Werewolves are just beasts that need to be taken off of the earth." Some girl said.

More calls of agreement met my ears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That's not what I met.

"No, just wait a minute," I tried to get their attention but I couldn't, "HEY! JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE DAMN SECOND!" Everyone got quiet and looked at me. The Professor looked interested in the direction that our discussion had gone in.

I continued, "Thank you. Now of you'd just wait and let say what I have to say, I'd appreciate it," I paused, waiting for an interruption, it remained quiet so I went on, "Okay. I'm not afraid of the Werewolf it's self. It's just a…certain memory that I have of one. Werewolves aren't monsters or beasts. They're just people that change into something. They don't enjoy being what they are. _And it makes me sick when people say stuff like you two just did._ You make it sound like the people decide to bite others when they change. But they don't do that. They can't help be aggressive, they aren't in their proper minds when they're in their wolf form. They are still human beings though. Human beings that deserve to be treated like everyone else. It's like racism, just because some one's a little different doesn't mean they aren't as important. And I pity the people that aren't open minded enough to see that." I ended my little rant then and crossed my arms and glared at everyone.

Remus, James, and Sirius all smiled at me.

"Amen!" James called.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU FIND THE JUSTICE IN A WEREWOLF! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM ARE MONSTERS!" Solomon exploded.

"You make me sick." I said and walked out of the room. Lily, Alice, Frank, and the Marauders followed me.

They all had huge grins on their faces.

* * *

**_REVIEW?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! ...PLEASE?_**


	19. Muggle Studies and Werewolf Stories

**_You people had better like this chapter. I pulled an all nighter and my motehr is going to be pissed at me. Seriously. The sun is coming up. It's like 6:00 am. I have been typing all night...morning._**

**_DISCLAIMER-I THINK YOU KNOW IT._**

* * *

"That was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

I stopped walking and glared up at him, "Get your damn arm off of me!"

His smile faded and he slowly took his arm off of my shoulder, "Sorry…" He mumbled.

I sighed and moved over to Remus, "You look happier." And he did.

He smiled at me and shrugged.

I looked up at him and smiled back, "Prefect rounds tonight?"

"Yeah," He answered, then something flickered in his eyes, "If you feel comfortable with it that is…" His grin disappeared and he directed his eyes towards the floor.

I positioned myself so that I was in front of him and looking into his down cast eyes, "Remus, what the hell are you talking about?" I gave him a smile. He returned it with a small one.

We stood like that for a moment and then Sirius went, "Ahem." Remus and I looked around and everyone else was ahead of us, Sirius being the only one that stayed behind.

"May we help you with something, Sirius?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

"We have to go to lunch," He murmured.

I stared at his slight frown and walked up to him with an amused expression on my face, "Is anything bothering the great Sirius Black? Perhaps he is…upset, about something?" I smiled.

"No," He casually answered, but his eyes gave him away.

"Sirius, you're eyes betray you." I said.

"It doesn't matter," And he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in the opposite direction, away from the Great Hall.

I sighed, damn me and my need to make people happy, "Remus, I'll catch up with you later? Okay?"

He forced a smile and nodded.

I started after Sirius's retreating back, feeling horrible at the thought of having make him feel better.

"SIRIUS!" I called.

He turned around and, looking reluctant, waited for me to catch up, "What?"

"What do you mean what?! You've been acting like a huge douche to Remus, then you snap at me, and now you get all sad on us. What the hell is your problem?"

He shrugs his shoulders and starts walking again, and I follow, waiting for him to say something. He glances at me every so often, and each his eyes fall on me, I feel nervous.

Finally as the picture of the Big Fat Lady comes into view, he says, "I'm just…upset…I don't really know why I've been acting like this." And he slumps onto the floor beside the picture. With a sigh I sit down beside him.

"Well, what made you want to be mean to Remus? He hasn't done anything to you."

He looked down and changed the subject, "When you said that Remus mustn't be in his right mind…did you mean that…he kissed you?"

I blushed, "What does it matter to you if we kissed or not?"

"Cause if he did, then he's fraternizing with the enemy, and I don't like that."

"I'm not Remus' enemy, only yours…and those 4 girls Lily and I beat up…and Gina's and Mary's and Miley's, speaking of which, what did McG do to them?" I asked turning my head to him.

"You haven't even been here a whole week, and you already have a group of girls waiting to kick your ass," He smiled at me, "But I have no idea what happened to them."

"Pssh, no girl could kick my ass…except maybe Lily."

"Now that's something I would enjoy seeing."

"In a pudding pit?" I asked, glaring.

He smiled, "Yes, that would make it more entertaining."

"Mhm, so why are you being an ass today? Not that you aren't one everyday, it's just I've never seen you be mean your friends…of course I've only been a few days, but all the same."

He frowned and shrugged.

"That's not an answer," I sang.

"Well you didn't answer my question either."

"Wrong, I answered it with another question."

"That's not a proper answer."

"I don't have to give a proper answer."

"Well, then I don't have to give you a proper answer," And he stubbornly turned his head away from me, looking like an eight year old.

I giggled and sighed, "Fine, but if I answer your question, you have to _honestly_ answer mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Okay…YaIuh,made,hehhem,outwitem..in the,umm,owlery." I mumbled really fast.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that Love." He looked a little…upset?

I took a deep breath, "Yes, Remus kissed me…and I kissed him back, now answer my question."

"Did…you like it…"

"Why the hell do you care?! Just answer the damn question!"

He sighed, "Like I said before, I don't like Remus fraternizing with you. I feel like he's betraying my friendship, by doing so."

"Ugh, Sirius, darling, get over it. Don't ruin mine and Remus' relationship just because you're a big baby and don't want him hanging out with me."

"Relationship?"

"_Friend_ship." I rolled my eyes, "By what if we were an item?"

"Then I would have to disown Remus as a friend." He smiled, "Or kill you. But I think disowning him would be easier."

I laughed and Sirius looked positively pleased with himself, "Why do you looked all accomplished?"

He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders.

With a sigh I stood up and started walking back to the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" He asked, catching up to me.

"To find Remus and Lily-Billy."

"Why?"

"Because I told Remus-Wait, why have to you taken such an interest in my life all of the sudden?" I asked whiling glaring suspiciously at him.

"I haven't," He said casually.

"Then stop questioning the motives behind everything I do."

"I'm not."

I could see it was useless, so I dropped it and started singing, cause I know how much Sirius loves my singing, "_…Forced to think that hell is a place called home. Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack, She says she's about to run away and never come back."_

"What have I told you about your singing?"

"That it was horrible, but I've decided that whenever to annoy me, I'm just gonna sing to annoy you even more."

"You're so nice aren't you?"

"Not nearly as nice as _you_."

He chuckled at my sarcasm, "True. I am one very nice man."

"Don't make me start singing again."

"Oh dear God, please no!" He looked so scared that I might actually start again that I had to laugh, "See I'm not that bad!"

"Pssh, you could not be more wrong. You are one of the worst people I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I just happen to find a few things that you say…humorous."

"No need to spare my feelings or anything," He actually looked a little hurt.

It got quite. I'm bored. I wanna do something fun, "We should have a party."

"Okay, but it might be kinda boring with only you and I there, Love."

"NO! I meant with James, Remus, Lily, Frank, Alice, Me, and you…I guess."

"Don't sound too excited about the idea of me being there."

"I won't."

"Samantha!" Lily called from the Gryffindor table, while waving her arms at me.

I smiled and walked over to her, "You looked like a mad woman, flailing your arms all over the place."

"Well, I am pretty crazy." She smiled.

"So we're having a party." I said while tearing a piece of bread up.

"Define 'we're'…"

"Us," and I waved my hand out to everyone in our small group.

"But why them?!" She didn't even indicate who she was talking about.

But I knew who she meant all the same, "Remus and Frank needs some other dudes to be there. And it would be a perfect time to pull our next prank."

"Hey," James yelled, "It's our turn to pull the prank!"

"Is not!" Lily and I yelled.

"Yeah it is! You did the whole getting mugged prank!"

"And you did the pudding pit!" Lily yelled.

"That wasn't our original prank though," Sirius defended.

"Well, all the same, you pulled a prank, so now it's our turn." I smiled triumphantly.

"We didn't even do a prank!" James said.

"PUDDING PIT JAMES! PUDDING PIT!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

Remus touched my shoulder, "Inside voices ladies, please."

We each took a deep breath, and I smiled at Remus.

"So, Sam," Frank started, changing the subject, "I was kinda…uh wondering, what made you afraid of Werewolves."

"FRANK!" Alice shouted. Although she and everyone else looked at me with interest.

"Umm…I…umm really don't feel…_comfortable_…talking about it." I mumbled while looking down at my plate.

"Uhh…let's go to Charm!" Lily said while grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Does Lily know the secret memory?" Damn you Frank.

"Please Frank…can't we just drop it?" Lily asked, clearly stating that yes, she knew it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, curiosity got the better of me," He mumbled.

I smiled at him and followed Lily out of the Great Hall, "Rather nosy, isn't he?"

She giggled, "That's Frank for ya." We walked in silence to the Charms room.

The Professor was walking pass our table and did a double take, "Why hello. Are you a new student?"

I had to force myself not to cover my ears and shield them from his squeaky voice, "Uhh, yeah. I'm Samantha Montgomery." I gave him an oh so Charming smile.

"Professor Flitwick," He said holding out his hand. I shook it and he walked away.

"Lily, I can't hear!"

She through back her head and laughed then said, "Told you so."

The chair next to me slid out, I looked over to see Remus sitting by me.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Not at all," We each replied.

"Looky Padfoot! More spectacular seats!"

"Why Prongs, this is simply splendid!"

Hate them. Actually not James that much. He's kinda funny. But, I guess I really don't like either of them. Sirius more so than James though.

"Moony! Why aren't you sitting by me?!" Sirius asked. I turned around to see him wearing a pout.

"Because, Sirius, Lily and I aren't annoying like you and James," I said with a smile. He just stuck his tongue out.

"But Remus loves us more than he loves you two! Isn't that right Moony?" Sirius pouted again. Damn, that's an adorable pout.

"No he doesn't! Lily and I are so much more lovable than you two!"

"Like hell you are!"

I looked at Remus, but directed my words to Sirius, "Sirius darling, I know that you are desperately in Love with our Remus, but he is mine and Lily's. I hear that Potter guy is single though. Maybe you should see if he's interested."

Lily snorted and Remus laughed.

Sirius looked at James and wrinkled his nose, "Ew. He's to conceited for my liking."

I started laughing and Sirius smiled.

"Okay class, today we will be discussing the theory of…" Once again I tuned out and resorted to doodling on a piece of parchment. Lily and I were in the middle of drawing a hilarious picture of Professor Flitwick, when the piece of parchment disappeared. I snapped my head up as quickly as I could and turned around and saw James and Sirius leaning over our paper.

They each had huge smiles on their faces as they studied our drawing.

"Can we have our picture back?" Lily hissed.

"Since when do you doodle in the middle of class, Miss Evans?" Sirius whispered back.

"I don't, Samantha does."

I looked at her, "Hey! If my memory serves me correct, I do believe it was you who the shorty Mcshort shorts on our dear Professor!"

"Shorty Mcshort shorts?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

He just smiled and looked back at our picture.

"Lily…why would you draw those? Do you want to see Flitwick in shorty shorts?" James asked.

"Shorty _Mcshort_ shorts," I corrected.

He glanced at me, then looked back at Lily.

"Potter, why would I want to see our 60 some year old teacher in shorty shorts?"

"You forgot the Mcshort!" Sirius interrupted.

Lily glared and James shrugged his shoulders at her comment.

"Because you like older men Lily…extremely older men." I said.

Lily started laughing and James looked horror struck. Remus had stopped writing notes to listen to our little conversation.

"Is something go in in the back of-" Flitwick's voice was cut off by the bell. I snatched the picture out of Sirius' hand and shoved into my bag.

"Care of Magical Beings is next," I smiled.

"Don't you mean creatures?" James asked.

"No, I mean beings."

We all met up with Alice and Frank and walked outside to the edge of the forest. This class was pretty boring. We just talked about what we were going to be doing this semester and other junk. Then we were assigned a 3 foot long essay on the powers of the Unicorn.

How the hell am I supposed to know the powers of the Unicorn?

I started laughing to myself.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked as we were walking back to the castle.

"I was thinking about the 'Power of the Unicorn'" Then I started laughing again.

She rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, I wonder about your sanity…"

Remus interrupted, "Aw, Lily, we all know she's completely insane."

"Life needs a little insanity," I defended.

"Yes, but you have enough to supply light for the whole city of London for an entire lifetime."

"Lily don't be ridiculous! Insanity doesn't produce light. It produces water." I sighed.

Sirius and James chuckled.

"What class do you have next?" Remus asked me.

"Uhh, Lily, what class do we have next?"

"Umm, Muggle Studies."

"We have Muggle Studies, Remus dear." I said turning to him.

"We have that too." James says, indicating him and Sirius.

"I bet you only signed up for it because you knew Lily would take it." I said.

"…so…" James said.

I smiled. Then we parted with Remus, Frank, and Alice as they left for Ancient Runes.

"So James, when's Quidditch season start?" I asked.

"Next month." He answered.

"Thinking of signing up for the team?" Sirius questioned.

"_Hell_ no. I was just wondering."

"Why won't you sign up?"

"Oh I don't know Sirius. Maybe it's because I suck at flying. Or that I'm totally uncoordinated?" Why does he keep questioning everything I say?

"Oh."

We entered our Muggle Studies class and Lily and I sat down. James and Sirius took the seats in front of us, instead of behind.

I sighed and looked at Lily. She stuck her tongue out at me. I flipped her off. She smiled and crossed her eyes. I giggled and made my tongue look like a four leaf clover. (A/N it is possible. I know of couple of guys at my school that can do it. It looks so cool)

"Welcome to Muggle Studies!" A small, enthusiastic lady smiled, "This year we will studying on how Muggles live, and actually get some fist hand experience at it. That being said I would like to ask that everyone pair up into boy girl groups."

I sighed as Sirius turned his chair around and smiled at me. James did the same to Lily.

"Who said we wanted to be your guy's partners?" Lily glared at them.

"Well by all means, pick some other guys," James gestured with his hand to the rest of the class.

Lily and I looked around the room and saw that all the other guys were…how to put this nicely…nerds? Yes, nerds is the best way to put it.

We each cringed as a couple of guys with thick glasses and lots of pimples smiled at us. I looked at Lily, "Fine," We each sighed.

The teacher looked around the room as soon as everyone was with their partner, "Evans, Potter? Are you sure that's a wise choice?"

"Don't worry Professor, it's fine." James smiled.

"Okay….Well now, this will be your Muggle Studies partner for later in the year. Now your first project will be to find a same gender friend, and you will be renting an apartment with said friend. Muggles traditionally do this as they move on in life to a thing called 'College.' This is like a school after school, where Muggles further their education. Now in these college's students share apartment like buildings and live there. So for the rest of the week, we will be studying the different apartments we have set up for you all. Each friend group will get an amount of fake money. This money will be how you pay rent, buy food, clothes, books, and whatever things you might need while living there. But be careful not to use it all up at once. For you will only get paid each month by the school. Now any questions?"

Some dude raised his hand, "Umm, well if we're going to be staying with a same gender friend, then what was the point of picking and opposite sex partner?"

"Good question. The opposite gender partner will be your partner later in the project. Any others? No? Okay then, you may relax for the remainder of class, but make sure you have a same sex partner by tomorrow."

I stood up and motioned for Lily to do the same. After she did so, I kneeled down on one knee, like I was proposing, and said, "Lily. I would be ever so honored, if you would be my same sex partner."

She laughed, "Oh I thought you'd never ask! Yes! Of course I will!"

I stood up and threw myself at her and pretended to cry tears of joys. She did the same.

"Weirdos." James muttered. Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"You're just jealous, because you two will never be as happy as Samantha and I!" Lily said, smiling.

"James and I are just as happy as you two!" Sirius defended.

"_No one_ can be as happy as Lily-Billy and I!"

"Says who?" James asked.

"Says us." We each said. The bell rang then and we walked out the door.

"History of Magic is next!" I sang.

"You guys took History of Magic?" Sirius asked, walking beside me.

"Yes. It's an interesting subject!" I replied.

"Actually," Lily said, "We just wanted to see how loud we could be without Binns noticing."

"Why?" James asked.

"Why not…?" It's so weird how we say the same thing.

"Whatever," They each replied, walking up a set of stairs.

________________________________________________________

As it turns out, the only way Binns will notice you is if you yell.

Lily and I slumped down at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Remus came next, seating himself beside me, James and Sirius across from us.

"So how did your guys little experiment with Binns go?" Sirius asked, while putting some steak on his plate.

"Well," Lily said, "We started talking obnoxiously loud for the beginning of class. Next we tried laughing hysterically. Then Samantha pretended to break down into a very loud crying fit. None of these things got his attention. So in the end, Sam just yelled as loud as she possibly could, Binns stopped talking and goes, 'What?' And she replies with, 'Thought I saw a ghost' and got a detention."

Everyone starts laughing, including me.

"Bloody brilliant!" James replies.

"Speaking of which, I have to go do now." I said while putting my fork down and standing up.

"Why so early?" James asked.

"Cause I told him I have Prefect duties and he gave me an early detention. So I'm off you dust his old nasty books. Not much of a detention if you ask me, but whatever."

_____________________________________________

Here I am, walking back to the Common Room. It didn't take long to dust his books, he let me do it with magic. I don't that ghost understands the concept of detention. But I guess I shouldn't complain.

"Animagus" The portrait whole swung open. No one I was looking for was in the Common Room. So I climbed the stairs to the boys dorm. I walked in and found Lily sitting on James' bed, doing an essay. I took my bag off of my shoulder and walked over to Remus' bed, where he was reading.

I plopped onto the end of it and took out my own homework.

"I thought you dubbed Sirius' bed as yours?" Remus asked, smiling.

"I did. But it smells weird."

"HEY! My bed does _not_ smell weird!"

"Fine, it smells unfamiliar."

"Yeah, now it does! Because you made it smell like Vanilla!"

"I thought I smelled nice!" I said, remembering what he said to me last night.

"Well, yeah, but you don't smell nice mixed with my nice manly scent."

I snorted, "Manly?"

"Yes, manly!"

"You smell like you just walked out of the woods!"

"Yeah, the woods smell nice."

"They use to," I murmured, thinking about my 10 year old self, running through the woods. And my love of the wilderness being crush by the Werewolf. Then of Shane and how the Werewolf had crush his innocent life. Taking away the comfort of it from him.

"…okay?" Remus was saying.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying Remus?"

"I was asking if you were okay."

"I'm fine. You look a little peaky though. Feeling alright?"

"Couldn't be better."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Okay…" And I turned back to my essay.

__________________________________________

I threw my parchment down and stretched. 3 hours. It took me 3 hours to write two essays.

I was still sitting on Remus' bed. He had helped me quite a bit with my Magical Beings essay.

"Almost time for Prefect round," He commented.

I looked at the clock, "Good. My butt and legs fell asleep." I stood up and started walking around on trembling legs.

"Lily, dance with me!" I called out desperately.

She looked up from her book and shook her head.

"Fine…Remus dance with me!"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"Damnit.," I sighed and turned towards Sirius, "Sirius! Dance with me!"

"Later love."

"So there's no one to dance with." I frowned and slumped onto the floor.

"What about me?!" James sounded offended.

"I can't dance with you!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because you are Lily's man."

"And who is yours?" Sirius asked.

"I don't have _a _man. I have many." Then I laughed, stood up and swept over to Sirius, "Please? You're the only one who said you would!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did. You said, and I quote 'Later Love'" I put on a fake manly voice and he laughed, "And…it's later."

"That I did. Fine," He stood up and held his hand out to me.

I took it and turned to Remus, "Can you make some waltzy music?"

He started humming the waltz. I put my other hand on Sirius' shoulder and he put his other one on my waist. He took the lead and marched across the room, then he turned and dipped me. I laughed and he lifted me back up right and marched to the other side of the room. We went back down to the other end and he flung me out from his body and twirled me back in, so that his arm was twisted around my body and I was up against his chest.

Remus stopped humming and Sirius released me. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed, "Thank you for the lovely dance Madame."

"You're very welcome, Sir…although I now have to burn my hand."

He smiled and walked back over to his bed and laid down on it.

"Remus, can we go do Prefect duties now?"

"Yes," He stood up and guided me out the door, resting a hand on my back.

____________________________________________

Remus and I were walking along some empty corridor that held the Charms room. We'd been talking and laughing for the last hour and were now on our way back to the Common Room.

We walked pass a huge window and the almost full moon caught my eye. I stopped walking and stared at it, "Full Moon's next week," I murmured.

He stopped and walked up beside me, "Yeah."

I gazed up at his face, studying it, "Do you want to hear a story Remus?"

"A bedtime story?" He said smiling

"This could hardly fall into the 'Bedtime Story' category. I'd say it belongs into the horror and love and sadness categories."

"If you want to tell me it you can."

"Okay…Once upon a time there was a little girl. She had the most amazing brother, he was caring, and funny, and always looked out for his little sister. One day, the little boy's and girl's family decided to take a trip to their cabin in the woods of Oregon. The little girl had always loved the woods and the smell of the moss and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. She felt at home there. It was a wonderful trip, just being away from the real world, spending time with each other. Everything was perfect, until the second to last day of the family's trip.

It was getting late in the day, and the little girl had decided to race her brother to the lake in the middle of the woods. As they ran through the trees, the little girl quickly lost sight of her brother. She wasn't scared though. She'd run through this forest hundreds of time before. So she just carried on her way, knowing that once she got to the lake, her and her brother would splash and play in it's shallow edge.

The little girl stopped running for a moment to get her breath slowed down, she was almost to the lake and decided to walk the last bit. As she stood breathing, she heard a sound. Knowing it was a wolf, she started running again. With a quick glance behind her, the little girl saw that it was no ordinary wolf. It was the type of wolf that she had seen in her brother's school books. It was a Werewolf.

Knowing she would never be able to out run it, but still trying to do so, the little girl pushed her legs to the limit, running as fast as her 10 year old legs could carry her. But of course, it caught up to her. It tackled her and was about to sink it's teeth into her skin. But something blasted the wolf away. The girl looked around her and saw her brother standing there, his wand pointed at the wolf. He quickly told her to get up and started dragging her through the woods, trying to find his way back to their cabin.

The little girl felt safe. Nothing would try and harm her when she was with her big brother. He'd always made sure of that. But suddenly, it was back. Her brother was taken to the ground. The only thing of him that she could see was his legs, trying, and failing, to kick it off of him. Asking God for some way to save her brother, the girl spotted his wand.

Remembering a spell she had read in one of her brother's books, she blasted the thing away. It hit a tree and fell unconscious to the ground. The girl frantically ran to her brother's side. Praying she would find a heartbeat. Once she did, she grabbed his bloody, broken body and panicked.

Which way to home? She couldn't find the right direction and ended up stumbling around the woods for half and hour. Each minute her brother was loosing more and more blood. And he just got heavier and heavier every second. Seeing a cabin through some loose trees, the girl yelled for help. She didn't care who it was. Just as long as it was somebody who could save her brother.

Luckily the little girl's mother came running out of the house. Yelling for her father. The little boy was taken to a hospital. He was saved and some man in purple robes came to the little girl's house. He said that her brother would never be the same. He would be judged by society. He could never be what he hoped to be. Just because of what he unwillingly became.

The little girl cried. Her brother was no monster. He didn't ask for this. It didn't seem fair. Why judge him on what he couldn't help but become. He was still funny. Still loving. Still caring. He hadn't really changed. The girl didn't understand.

And to this day, I still don't. I don't understand why _he_ had to be bitten. It should have been me. It attacked me first. Shane should have ran. Gotten help. It was my fault after all. I had wanted to go to the lake. It was my idea." I had started crying and looked up at Remus' face. He looked frozen. Then he grabbed me and brought me into a hug.

"It's not your fault and don't you ever think that." He said, almost sounding angry.

"Yes it is," I whispered into his chest, "Shane would never say it, but I know it is."

"Don't you ever say that again! It. Was. Not. Your. Fault!" He sighed and picked me up.

I just silently cried into his chest until he opened the dormitory door and set me on my feet. I looked around, everyone was staring at me. I looked up at Remus. He looked mad and aged. Lily had concern written all over her face.

She stood up and started walking towards me, I waved her down, gave her a weak smile and said, "I'm fine."

I started to walk over to Sirius' bed, but Remus grabbed my arm and pulled me back over to him. He kissed my forehead and mumbled against it 'Not your fault' He released me and started walking over to his bed. I went over to Sirius' and sat down on it. He was there, looking at me through confused, caring eyes.

I gave him, what I hoped was a reassuring smile. I don't think it was though, because he just kept staring at me, the same way.

I sighed, "Can I borrow some of your clothes again?" My voice sounded groggy and strained.

"Yeah." He got up and dug a pair plaid, flannel pants out of his trunk and a grey T-shirt. He gently handed them to me and sat back down onto his bed. I pulled the pants on under my skirt. Then I pulled that off. I just took my shirt off and put his on over the red bra Alice had borrowed for me to wear.

Lily came over to pick my dirty clothes off of the floor. She gave me a hug and mumbled, "You told him about Shane didn't you?"

"The whole story," I mumbled back.

She pulled back and gave me a smile, then walked back over to James' bed.

I sat down on Sirius' and got under the covers. Crying always makes me tired. I laid my head on his pillow and he shut the hangings around us.

He got under the covers as well and pulled me towards him. He wrapped one of his arms around me and laid his head on his other one. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb against his smooth face. I traced his cheek bone and jaw. Then I ran my thumb over his perfectly straight nose and outlined his lips. He gave a sigh of contentment and rested his mouth against my forehead.

We laid like that in silence for a little bit until he asked softly, "Are you alright, Love?"

I smiled a little, "Yeah."

He didn't pry, only kissed my forehead, like Remus had. I reached up with my right arm and intertwined my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand gently and tightened his arm around my waist.

I moved the hand that had been tracing his facial features to rest at his jaw line and listened to his steady breathing until I fell asleep.

* * *

_**REVIEWS?**_


	20. Our Cottage and Stolen Windows

**_Hello =] Sorry it took a while, but I hope you like it._**

**_DISCLAIMER-SAME AS ALWAYS. _**

* * *

"Am I going to find this every morning?"

I didn't understand what Lily meant at first, so it was a minute before I said, "Uhh, I don't know."

She sighed and closed the hangings again.

Sirius stirred and yawned. I was lying with my head on his bare chest and my right hand tangled in his hair. His left arm was wrapped around my body while his right one was under his head.

"Sirius? Where the hell is your shirt?" I asked while looking up at his tired face.

"You'd get hot too if some girl was draped over you all night."

"Well you could have pushed me off of you."

He shrugged and slowly ran his hand up and down my side, "So what's yours and Lily's prank?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please?" He pouted.

"Still no."

"Fine," He sighed and it was quiet for a minute. But then he asked, "So…is Lily going to find this every morning?"

"Find what?"

"This," He said stroking my face with the back of his right hand.

"Oh, well, like I told her, I don't know."

"Well, it's fine with me…"

"Sirius, I don't like you, remember that."

"Right," He said, sounding sad.

I reluctantly sighed, "But I do kinda like this, it feels comfortable…and warm." I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

After a few minutes of silence, I peaked up at him to see that he had closed his eyes also. I slowly sat up and they flashed open.

"Where are you going?"

"School."

"Technically, we are at school." He smirked.

"Fine, to class." And I swung my legs out of bed and got ready to do my normal morning routine.

___________________________________________________

We were sitting at the Gryffindor table, away from the Marauders. Lily had said that she wanted to tell me something, but so far had been unusually quiet.

"Lily?"

"Just hold on, I'm trying to figure out how to say this."

"Just say it!"

"You won't like it…"

"You don't know that."

"Oh I know."

"Lily, just tell me, whatever it is."

"Fine," She took a deep breath, "I think I like James."

She said it so quietly, that I thought I was hearing it wrong, but the look on her face told me that I had heard correctly.

"Umm…oh…kay…so, when'd this happen?"

"Last night, while we were doing our head duties. He was just so charming and funny and nice. And…"

"And what?"

"And…not the James Potter that I thought he was."

I just stared at her, "So…when are you going to tell him?"

"NEVER!"

"Well why not?!"

"Because I have spent my whole life, since I was 11 that is, hating him. I just can't walk up to him and admit that I've fallen for him!"

"Fallen as in love or fallen as in crush?"

"Please! I most certainly do not love him! It's not as complex as that."

"Good. It's too soon to Love him."

"I know that."

"…so…wanna go to Transfiguration?"

"Yeah."

__________________________________________________

We were now sitting in Muggle Studies, Sirius and James had their chairs turned around, looking at mine and Lily's apartment choices.

"I think I like the lofty one." Lily murmured.

"Yeah, but what about the little cottage type thing?" I asked.

"But it's more expensive."

"Yes, but it's not in an actual building, it's like our own little house."

"Good point, but I mean, we have to think pricing. We have to pay bills, buy food, our books, and what if something in the house breaks? We'd need to pay someone to fix it. Oh and look at the peeling paint, a couple broken windows, the counter top needs replaced, bathroom updated. We might as well just start from scratch. "

"I agree, it would be complicated at first. It's definitely a fixer upper, but it may be worth it in the end. We'd have more space, more of our personality in it. And after we invested all the time and work into it, it would feel like it was truly ours."

"Yeah, but the loft is already ready for us to move in. It may only have one bedroom and one bath, but we managed at your brother's place."

"Good point, but, we could get more room."

"Yeah, but-"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST PICK ONE?!" James and Sirius yelled.

"Lily, did they just yell at us?"

"Yes, I do believe they just did."

"No one yells at us."

"No one."

"Should we give them the chance to apologize?"

"Yeah, that would seem fair."

We turned to them, raised our eyebrows and waited.

"We're not apologizing." Sirius said.

"Yeah, you guys are taking too long with this, just pick a place, it's not real life." James agreed.

"Is that your final statement?" Lily asked. They nodded.

"Well, Lily," I started, "I do believe that was very rude of them."

"As do I."

"What should punishment be?"

"A punch to the face?"

"Or a kick to the groin?"

"A stab in the eye?"

"A knife to the thigh, maybe?"

She got all excited looking, "Or, what about-"

"Okay, okay, we're sorry." James said.

"Yeah, no need to cause bodily harm." Sirius agreed.

"Apology accepted," We each smiled.

"So Lily, which place?"

"How about we just flip them over, mix 'em up, and pick it at random?"

"Sounds good."

Lily flipped our choices over and shuffled them, "Okay, who wants to pick?"

"I do, I do!" Sirius jumped in his seat like an excited 7 year old. I laughed and he smiled at me.

She held the cards out to him and he picked one, "I'm so sorry Sam."

I frowned, but he continued, "Sorry that your going to have to put up with Lily's complaining about having to live in the cottage."

"Really?!" I asked.

He turned the card over, it was my cottage. I looked at Lily, and she smiled, "I guess it will be kinda fun to fix up our own place."

I jumped into her lap and gave her a hug, "Of course it will be fun. And easy, we are very crafty after all."

She laughed, "Me and you? Crafty? Are you forgetting the bird house we tried to build a few summers ago?"

"…actually yes I have."

"You know, I think that's a good idea, it was a very painful experience after all."

"Very, very painful."

"So much pain."

"It was just a simple bird house…"

"A simple bird house that caused so much pain"

"Lily, I will never touch a hammer every again."

"What about the screw driver?"

I shivered and murmured, "I had forgotten about the screw driver."

"James and I could help you." Sirius offered.

"No, we couldn't let you do that." Lily shook her head while saying so.

"But we want to." James smiled.

"We would have nothing to give you in return." I frowned.

"Lily, could go on a date with me," James hinted.

"And you could go die," Lily answered, though I saw the slight flush in her cheeks.

"What if you two helped us design ours?" Sirius asked.

Lily and I looked at each other, "Are you sure?"

"James and I don't have any sense of design, and I bet you two do."

"Well, I guess," I mumbled.

"Okay then. We'll go visit your place tomorrow, find out everything you need, then we'd go to our place, and you and Lily can do…whatever it is that you do." Sirius said.

"Okay class! How many of you know which place you're getting?" The professor asked.

Lily and I, raised our hands, along with Sirius and James, and some Hufflepuff pair.

"Very good! Now if you cold just bring up your choices, and the amount that they cost, I will give you the lease forms."

Each pair had gotten 250 fake gallons to get us started. Mine and Lily's place cost 125. Half of our funds already gone.

"Ooo, rather risky, don't you think?" Professor Klip said as we handed her our money.

"Yes," Lily said.

"But it's risk we're willing to take," I added.

She smiled and handed us all our leases to sign.

"Okay, now do you guys want to see them now or tomorrow? When ever you decide to look at them, you'll have week out of class to get them ready." She asked, looking at us.

"Now," We all said.

"Very well then," And she gave each of us a map.

"Well that's weird." Lily murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks like they cleared and area out in the forest to put our homes in."

"No need to worry dears, there are special enchantments put around the area so no creatures can bother you," Professor Klip reassured.

"I'll protect you from any dangers, Lily Billy," James smirked.

"And I'll stand off to the side and watch the dangers devour you Samantha," Sirius smiled.

"How sweet," I exclaimed touching my heart.

Sirius laughed and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me out the door. James did the same to Lily, and much to his delight, she didn't yell at him.

Once we were out of the castle I grabbed the map from Lily and ran towards the forest, Lily yelled and ran after me.

We came to a stop at the edge of it, laughing breathlessly. Turning around I saw Sirius and James walking rather slowly towards us.

I sighed and crossed my arms, waiting. After about 30 seconds I got bored and started walking to Sirius, Lily to James.

"You're so freakin slow," I grumbled as I grabbed his hand and drug him behind me.

He chuckled and planted his feet firmly into the ground. I tried with all my might to pull him after me. It didn't work, so I grabbed his arm with my other hand and tried pulling harder. He didn't move an inch.

I sighed and walked behind him, and attempted to push him forward. Once again he didn't move.

"Damnit Sirius, come one!" I complained.

He laughed again and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope, you're too slow."

"You're slower than me."

"I only walked slow, because I knew it would annoy you."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to annoy you," I cleared my throat and started singing, "_Me and all my friends, we're all misunderstood_."

Lily chimed in from somewhere behind me, "_They say we stand for nothing and there's no way we ever could_."

"_Now we see everything's that going wrong with the world and those who lead it_!"

"Okay, okay," Sirius set me down and I smiled. I looked at Lily who was holding James' hand. I laughed and grabbed Sirius'

He looked down at me and smiled. Then he started swinging our arms, rather wildly. I laughed again and looked at our map, we were close to mine and Lily's house.

"Lily, darling, we're almost there."

"That's just splendid Samantha dearest."

We walked for a few more minutes, not talking, just listening to the sounds of the forest. It scared me and I started shaking. Sirius asked me was wrong and I lied, saying it was just the cold air. So he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and grabbed my right hand with his left one.

And oddly enough, I felt safer.

Then our beautiful cottage into view. I stopped walking and just stared at it. Sirius looked down at my face, smiling.

It was so much more amazing in person. Although it was in the middle of a forest, the area around our place had been cleared of all other trees except for a huge Oak that was sitting to the left of the wide wrap around porch, it cast a gorgeous shadow on the left side of the house.

The roof was made of rounded, grey shingles. It match perfectly with the light yellow wood that built the house. And the wood that was around the outside of the windows and lining the door was a dark shade of green.

It was absolutely wonderful. I looked at Lily and she smiled, "Way better than the loft."

"Yeah, but remember that the inside sucks," Sirius commented dropping his arm from my shoulder and grabbing my left hand with his right.

I glared at him, "Don't ruin this for us."

Him and James laughed then towed us up the porch and through the glass front doors.

The walls were painted a light blue and the floors were a dark wood. I'm guessing this is the living room. I let go of Sirius' hand and walked over to Lily. She let go of James' and put an arm around my waist. I put mine around her.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lily?"

"Samantha, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

We opened the two doors that were in the room. One was a half bath, that was in desperate need of some updating, and the second was a coat closet. The staircase was to the left of the room, while the kitchen was to the right.

We went to the kitchen. It was a little small. But the cozy type of small, not the cramped kind. The walls were a faded pea green color with pale white linoleum floor. I wonder if the dark wood was under the linoleum…

The counter top was white with a small cream colored, 50's fridge. I thought it was really charming.

"I like the fridge," Lily murmured.

"It's very charming," I agreed.

There was a small window over the sink that looked out to our small backyard. It was enclosed with a pealing white picket fence.

"That'll need repainted," Sirius murmured. I jumped and turned around. He was standing right behind me, smiling at my reaction.

"Lily and I can paint it." I said.

"Yeah, paint is about the closest we can get to being, as Sam puts, crafty." She smiled.

"Well, Sirius and I will find you guys a new fridge and-"

We cut James off, "You aren't getting rid of that fridge."

"Well why not, it's so old looking," Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"So? It has character," I defended our little fridge.

"And it's quaint," Lily added.

"Fine," They each said.

I gently pushed Sirius back out of my bubble and walked over to our sink. I flicked it on and it squirted water out of the top of it, hitting me in the face. I quickly turned it off and looked at Lily. We each smiled and started laughing.

Sirius walked over to me and conjured up a towel. He smiled and wiped my face. Then pulled me into his chest and laughed.

After we were all done Sirius looked at me, "I think we'll fix that now."

James conjured up a toolbox and him and Sirius set to work. Lily came to my side and we watched them for a minute.

Smiling, we started opening cupboards and cleaning them out Muggle style. Part of our grade was how well we did work like Muggles do. Of course we were allowed to conjure stuff, but only for the first week. We couldn't get anything big, like furniture or fix electricity by magic. Just get the tools and we would need to fix it.

So after Lily wiped out each cupboard and sanitized the counter we started discussing what we wanted to do with the kitchen.

"I think we should paint it a burnt orange color." I said.

"That would look nice, but I want it to be kinda faded." Lily agreed

"Would adding water to it, make it thinner and then make it look light and faded?"

"Hmm, probably. So what about the floor?"

"I was wondering if the hard wood was under it…"

"Me too. Hey James!"

"Yes, Lily." James peaked out from under the sink where he and Sirius were laying, messing with some pipes.

"Do you think you could pull up a piece of this floor and see if the wood is under it?"

"Sure." He conjured up a crowbar and pried up a piece of the white linoleum. The wood was under it.

"Wonderful." I smiled.

I heard the sink go on and looked over to see Sirius standing there, watching the water flow.

Lily and I walked over and stuck our fingers under the tap. It was warm.

I looked up at Sirius and smiled, he threw an arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked over to see James kiss Lily's forehead. She just grinned.

Then I spotted a door behind them and walked over to it, "Lily come here."

"What is it-Oh my God."

It was a large dining room with one whole wall of windows. In the middle of the windows was a sliding glass door that looked into our small back yard. There was a little patio that was made of random flat rocks. It was wonderful.

In the center of it was a long dining table with simple, yet cute, chairs. The walls were a very light, barn red color and the floor was once again the wood that I loved so much. I went and sat on a chair and looked around. There was another closet off to the side of the room and the walls had a few pictures on them. None of them really good enough to be remember-able, yet, they all fit perfectly in with the room, holding it together.

Lily sat in the chair in front of me, James to her right, and Sirius came and sat beside me, sliding his chair, closer than I would have preferred. But it felt like a comfort having him that close.

"I think this is my favorite room," Lily murmured.

I smiled at her and brushed my hand over Sirius'. He grabbed it and held it between his own two. I squeezed his and Lily stood up. I pulled my hand out of Sirius' and followed her out of the dining room.

"Upstairs?" She asked.

"Yes," And we hooked arms and walked up the staircases.

The first door we came to was a smallish room with bookcases lining the walls.

"A library," I whispered, running my hands over the empty, dusty shelves.

"If only we had some books to put on them," Lily said.

"We'll get some."

"We'll get all the books we could ever want." She agreed.

"And we'll put a little chair over there, but the window."

"We'll put two chairs over by the window." She smiled.

"Ew. A library." James said from the doorway.

"Don't be dissing our library!" I said.

"If you don't want to be in here, go look at the other rooms." Lily offered.

"I think we will," Sirius mumbled pushing James diagonal to the next door in the hallway.

Lily and I conjured up our cleaning supplies again and started wiping all the dust off of the shelves. Then I wiped the grime off of the solitary window while Lily started scrubbing the floor. I joined her and after about half and hour the whole room smelled like bleach.

"Ech. It smells nasty in here," James said from the doorway.

"No," Lily started, "It smells clean."

I smiled and stood up. Lily took the hand I offered her and we vanished our cleaning supplies.

"So, what's the rest of the house look like?" I asked as Sirius came to stand beside James.

"Well, the bedrooms are definitely going to need repainted, the bathroom updated, the windows replaced, and a part of the roof has a huge crack in it." He said.

"Plus we need to buy furniture," Lily murmured.

I looked at her and smiled, "We can do it. It'll be tough the first month, but we'll survive."

"What about food and the bills?"

"We'll buy food before we buy anything else. Then set aside some money for bills. Then we can buy whatever Sirius and James need to fix it up. Then paint, and maybe we could go to some second hand Muggle store and find some charming furniture."

"Okay. Are you guys ready to go to your place?" Lily asked turning towards them.

"We're not going to our place today." James said.

"Yeah, we need to do everything we can to make your place livable." Sirius agreed.

"But what about your house?" I asked.

"It's ready to be moved into, yours isn't," He smiled.

"So Sirius, where should we start?"

"Uhh, how about we fix the window in the living room?"

"And they can clean it while we work."

"But we haven't finished looking at the other rooms yet," Lily and I complained.

"Trust us, you don't want to." Sirius smiled while walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"So where exactly are you guys going to get the glass for the window?" Lily asked from behind me.

Sirius stopped and turned around to look at James, "…well…uhh…how about take it out the Slytherins' dorms?"

"Excellent idea mate, we'll be right back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just go into another Houses' dorms!" Lily said.

"And take their windows." I smiled at the idea, despite how wrong I knew stealing was.

Sirius saw my smile and winked.

"Don't worry Lily Flower, we'll be back in no time, and they can just conjure up a new window." James said.

Before Lily could object again, Sirius and James flew down the stairs and the front door slammed shut.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Lily. She giggled and we continued on our way to clean the Living room.

_________________________________

James and Sirius came back in about an hour later, Remus behind them shaking his head.

They were holding about 70 pieces of glass, each of them carrying around 22 windows.

"Why do you guys have that many windows?!" Lily yelled, looking mad.

James casually answered, "We decided that since we were there, we might as well take all of them."

"I had nothing to do with the stealing of them." Remus said setting his down on the floor.

I looked at James, then at Sirius and back to James. I couldn't help it, I started laughing and after a few seconds Lily joined in.

I sighed and wiped the tears out of my eyes, "You guys could have been caught." Not really caring if they had been.

"Could have been, but weren't." James smiled.

"Okay then," I started scrubbing the floor again.

"I'm digging the view Love." Sirius called to my back.

I was on my hands and knees, my butt facing them, not very flattering pose on my part, especially considering that I was wearing my school uniform, which in case you've forgotten includes a skirt. I looked over my shoulder and scrunched up my nose in a disgusted manner. He just chuckled and started going through the pieces of glass.

"Ouch, shit." I looked over my shoulder to see Sirius looking at his hand. He had apparently cut it a very large piece of glass. Blood was oozing out of the deep slash it had left in his palm.

"Oh God, does anyone know any healing spells?!" James sounded hysteric.

When no one answered I jumped up and grabbed Sirius by his uninjured hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Damnit Sirius, you need to more careful." I said while looking at the cut. I hate blood.

"I didn't mean to do it," He said through clenched teeth.

"Is there any glass in it?" I asked holding his hand close to my face, trying to see pass the still oozing blood.

"No, it just cut through," He groaned.

"Come here," I pulled him over to the sink and turned the water on, then I pushed his hand under the water. He gasped and let out a painful groan.

"Sorry." I mumbled, washing it thoroughly under the water. After the blood stopped pouring out of his hand I conjured up a towel and handed it to him. He wrapped his palm into it and stared at me. I conjured up a first aid kit and started going through it.

I found an antibacterial spray, "Let me see you hand." He unwrapped the towel and I almost threw up. You could see the deep red meat of his hand in the cut. Holding back the puke that threatened to surface I gently grabbed his wrist and spray his hand.

"Ouch," He murmured sounding dazed rather than hurt.

"Sorry." I then wiped it with a sanitary wipe and sprayed it again. Then I found a large band-aid and gently put it over the cut. It apparently wasn't gentle enough though because he flinched away from it. I then wrapped some gauze tightly around his cut and then finished bandaging the cut up.

"All done," I whispered.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked looking at my face, "You're paler than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't like blood. Does it hurt?"

"Just throbbing a little."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore."

"This is just fine. Perfect actually. Thank you." He kissed top of my head and walked out of the kitchen.

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying not to throw up, before going back into the Living room to help Lily clean.

____________________________________

It was around Midnight now, Remus had left a while ago, James and Sirius had changed all the broken windows and got the fridge working, Lily and I had cleaned the living room, dining room, and the horribly outdated downstairs bathroom, which we had decided to paint a nice sea green with white accents.

Tomorrow we were going food shopping in London, with Professor Klip's permission. We'd exchange our fake Magic money in for real Muggle money, so we could go to a Muggle Supermarket. Don't ask how that works, the exchanging of fake money for real, cause I have no idea myself.

I was now sitting on the staircase, and Sirius came and sat beside me. He threw his arm over my shoulder and I leaned into it.

"Where's Lily and James?" I asked.

"In the dining room, talking about something boring."

I smiled, "How's your hand?"

He held it up for me to see, "Wonderful."

I snorted, "How can it be wonderful? It has multiple bandages and a giant gash in it."

"But it doesn't hurt."

"You're lying, you just don't want me to feel bad about fixing it so badly."

"Now would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"That was rude."

I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes. He laid his cheek on the top of my head and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked from in front of us.

I opened my eyes, yawned and shrugged.

"How about go to sleep?" Sirius suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Padfoot." James smiled, "Back to the castle then?"

"Like Hell I'm walking in those woods at night!" I said.

"I'm with her," Lily agreed, "I don't give a damn how many enchantments are protecting us, I refuse to leave this cottage at night."

"But we don't have a bed." Sirius complained.

"City boys," Lily and I sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, clearly offended.

"You don't need a bed to sleep," Lily said.

"What's wrong with the floor?" I asked.

"It's hard." Sirius said.

"And cold," James added.

"It was a rhetorical question," I mumbled.

Lily sighed, "Accio Blankets."

We waited a few minutes, then some blanket came flying through the open living room window, "Happy now?"

"What about pillows?" James asked.

"Accio pillows," Lily called, obviously frustrated.

Another couple minutes and they came flying through the window.

"And PJs?" James mumbled.

"Damnit James, Accio Pajamas."

I laughed and Sirius chuckled.

Once we all had our PJs, Lily and I made a bed on the floor. A layer of blankets, then the pillows and more blankets. James sighed and climbed into the edge of the of our giant make-shift bed. Lily slip in beside him, then me, and lastly Sirius.

I laid facing Lily, my back to Sirius. She was facing me, her back to James.

"The window's still open," I commented.

"Maybe something will come in and eat us all while we sleep?" Sirius yawned.

"Go close it please."

"Fine," He sighed. I saw his silhouette light up against the almost full moon, that was shining through the window, as he closed it.

"Lily, we need curtains."

"Yes we do, I don't like the idea of some creeper being able to see us through our windows."

"Neither do I."

"No creepers will watch you while you sleep, except James," Sirius said as he slid in beside me.

"Shut it Sirius."

Lily and I laughed. Then it was comfortably quiet and Sirius wrapped his right arm around my waist. I laid my right arm over his and wrapped my hand up in his. He scooted closer to me, so that his body was pressed right up against my back, then he took his left arm and stretched it out. I lifted my head up and laid it on his arm, then reached up and intertwined my left hand with his.

He planted a light kiss on my head and buried his face in my hair. I untangled my right hand from his and reached up to slowly stroke his face. He sighed and I pulled my hand back and wrapped it back up in his.

* * *

Did you like it?


	21. Grocery Shopping and Dinner

**_Hi =] Hope you like it._**

**_I'm starting to write a new story, so that when this one's done, I'll have another to post._**

**_Actually I have about three stories I'm thinking about._**

**_One of them already started, the other two in my head._**

**_I don't know which one I'll do next though, but this story is far from over, so I'll have a while to think about the other ones._**

**_DISCLAIMER-YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS._**

* * *

"Wakey Wakey, eggs and Bake-ie," Lily sang.

I sighed and sat up, Sirius' arm fell off of my waist, landing with a light thud onto the floor. I looked at it for a minute, then up at Lily.

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock."

"Why did you wake me up at 7 in the morning?"

"Cause we need to go get some Muggle clothes from someone, then go shopping."

"Sirius and I wanna come," James mumbled, sounding groggy.

"Why?" I crinkled my nose.

"Cause we need to learn to shop in the Muggle world." Sirius yawned, sitting up.

Lily smiled, happy about getting to spend the day with James.

_________________________________________

"Did you get the clothes?" I asked as Alice walked back into the boy's dorm.

"Yes, from the same 6th years that let you borrowed the uniforms."

She threw us each a pair of low rise skinny jeans, white spaghetti strap shirts, a blue jacket for Lily, a black one for me, and matching converse.

"What do Sirius and I wear?" James asked from his bed.

I walked over to Sirius' trunk and started going through it. I found a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved gray shirt.

After throwing them at him, I walked into the bathroom and showered, Lily came in as I pulling on my pants.

"How are we getting to London?" I asked with a yawn.

"Port key, then driving." She answered.

"Can I _please_ drive? I won't crash, promise." I gave her my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes! You almost ran over an old lady last time."

"I swear, I won't run anyone over."

"…if you go over the speed limit, even once, I will make you pull over and you will have to sit in the back."

"Thank you Lily!" I kissed her on the cheek, she smiled and wiped it off.

I bounded into the boy's dorm as Lily got into the shower. Remus was on his bed, reading (surprise, surprise.) James was in the clothes Lily had picked for him, a blue, opened dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and a white T-shirt under it, and some dark jeans with holes in them.

I looked at Sirius, he was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Sirius," I called, as I leaned up against the wall.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows in a questioning way, "Huh?"

"Come here."

He stood up and sauntered over to me, "Yes?"

I studied his outfit, "Push your sleeves up, to the elbows." He did that. I murmured a spell and his jeans got that worn look to them, then I made them a little tighter. I took a step towards him, "Can I do something with your hair?"

"Are you going to cut it?"

"I don't have any scissors."

He smiled and bent his head down. His face was just inches away from mine, staring at my face, studying it with an intense expression. I looked away from his eyes and started messing with his hair. I fixed it into a casual, elegant style, then I used a spell to make it stay.

I put my hand under his chin, and raised his face out of mine. Then I looked him up and down and lifted his shirt up a little. He had on a black belt and his boxers were just barely showing over the top of his pants, "Hold your shirt up for a minute." He did so and I unbuckled his belt.

"I like where this is going," He smirked.

"This isn't going anywhere," I replied.

I grabbed his pants and pulled them down, to where a little more of his boxers were showing.

"That's uncomfortable," He complained.

"But it looks good," I smiled, "Now buckle your belt, but so help me if you pull those pants up, I'll chop your hands off."

He chuckled and did what I said, "What now?"

I looked at him once more, "Turn around." He did do, "Okay sit down. Kay, now stand back up." He sighed, "Turn around again. No, don't pull your shirt down. Sit again." I sighed, "Back up and don't touch your shirt!" I walked around to the back of him and studied his ass.

"Okay, now whenever you sit, don't pull you shirt down over your butt when you get back up."

He turned around, "Why?"

"Because your boxers show and a lot of Muggle girls find that attractive."

"Do you find that attractive?"

I shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Do you find _me_ attractive?"

"Not in the least bit."

He scowled then point at my pelvis, _"_Why is _your_ underwear showing?"

"Because a lot of Muggle _guys_ find it attractive," I said while tracing the top of my lacy red undies.

"Mhm…" He raised one eyebrow and scrunched up his forehead.

I turned to Remus, "Are you coming with us?"

"And face the torture of having you dress me? I think I'll pass." He smiled.

"Well fine then," I said, faking an offended voice.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked from the bathroom door, her underwear showing as well, I gave Sirius a see-even-Lily-does-it look.

"Lily, darling you look just beautiful," James commented.

She laughed, "Uhh, thanks James. You look pretty good yourself."

He gave a goofy grin. I snorted and walked over to Lily, jumping up on her back. She laughed and walked to the door.

_______________________________

"Your ass looks nice in those jeans," Sirius commented as we headed towards the Muggle Studies room, Lily still giving me a piggy back ride.

"Aww, did you hear that Lily? You get a 'beautiful' from James, while I get a 'nice ass' from Sirius. Isn't that so sweet?"

She laughed, "The sweetest."

"Well I try," Sirius said from behind us.

I hopped down off of Lily's back and wiggled my butt as him, "It this a better view?"

He laughed and pinched it.

"HEY!" I rounded on him, "Don't ouch my ass!"

He just smiled innocently, "Wasn't me, it was James."

"It was not!" James cried.

I laughed at his face and hooked arms with Lily. We were a few doors down from the Muggle Studies now. I started skipping and Lily joined in. We came to a jumping stop at the door to the room and waited for them to catch up with us.

Once they did I knocked on the door and waited until I heard someone call, "Come in."

We walked in to find Professor Klip sitting at her desk, looking over some papers. She looked up at us, "Hello. I assume you're here for your port key? It will take you to the outskirts of London where a car will be waiting. Once you're ready to come back, hold the port key and say 'Take us back to the cottage.' And you will end up there. Okay?"

"Okay." We all said.

"Now how much money would you like to exchange for Muggle cash?" She asked.

"Uhh, 35 Galleons," Lily and I said, handing her the money. (AN/ According to 35 Galleons is about 175 pounds, I think that's what English money is called, and about $341.25 in American currency.)

She handed us our Muggle money and James and Sirius exchanged theirs.

"Here are the keys. Who's driving?"

"I am," Sirius and I said at the same time.

"You're not driving," Sirius said.

"Oh yes I am."

"You can't."

"And why can't I?"

"Because you're a girl and are supposed to let the man drive."

"I'll ignore that comment, but I do have something to ask you."

"Yes."

"Do you have a license?"

"A what?"

"That's what I thought," I smirked as I grabbed the keys from Professor Klips' hand. My license was like my wand, I took it everywhere I went, so therefore, it didn't get burned in our dorm.

We walked out of the classroom and Sirius stepped up beside me, "What's a license?"

"It's a piece of paper that says a person is allowed to legally drive a car."

"So all I need is to get a piece of paper, have someone say that I can drive, and I'll be able to."

"Uhh, no. You gotta pass a test first."

"What kind of test?"

"A driving test." I said smiling.

The key started glowing and we all touched it. I felt my feet part from the ground and I went flying through the air. Then I landed.

I waited a few seconds before standing up, "LILY! I DIDN'T GET HURT!"

She laughed, "I'm so proud!"

"Why would you get hurt?" James asked.

I waved him off and looked at our car. It was jet black, tinted windows and a sunroof. I didn't know what kind it was, but I liked it.

I hopped into the front seat, Lily slid in beside me and James and Sirius sat in the back.

Smiling I started the car, opened the sunroof, and turned on the radio, "I love driving." Then I put it in drive and went speeding towards the city, Lily yelling at me to slow down.

_____________________________________

"Okay, that's it, out of the car!" Lily yelled as we stopped at our first red light.

"Lily, please, I won't go fast again. That was just because we were outside of the city, no more reckless driving…for today, that is." I begged.

"Should have let me drive," Sirius murmured in a sing song voice from the back.

I turned around, "You just be quiet," The light turned green and I drove forward, "So…where do we want to go for breakfast?"

"How about some café?" Lily asked, forgetting about my reckless speeding.

"What's a café?" James asked.

"It's a place," Lily answered.

"Well, that makes it very clear for James and I," Sirius mumbled.

I looked at him in the mirror and smiled, "You'll see what it is when we get there."

Lily and I started singing, much to Sirius' dismay, and 15 minutes later we pulled up in front of 'Luogo Di Prodotti Alimentari' a beautiful outdoor café.

I looked back at Sirius and gave him a threatening, "Don't touch your shirt."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled. I unlocked the doors and stepped out. James walked over to Lily and Sirius came to my side.

We walked over to the greeter, who studied Lily and I, before going to find us a table.

Sirius ducked his head so that his lips were beside my ear, "I don't like the way that guy was looking at you."

I leaned my head so that it rested against his cheek, "It's fine."

"No it's not, it's like he was undressing you with his eyes. Maybe you should zip up your Hoodie."

As I started to respond, the greeter came back and lead us to our seats. The whole way there girls kept turning in Sirius and James' direction, trying to catch their attention. Sirius and James didn't notice though, seeing as they were to busy glaring at whatever guy dared look my and Lily's way.

"Sirius, could you please stop?" I asked, looking up at his angry face.

"I'll stop when they do," He mumbled, snaking his arm around my waist.

I sighed, knowing further discussion on the matter would be pointless. Although it did kinda bother me when girls kept looking at him, then glaring at me. So just to spite them, I took my left hand and intertwined it with his hand that was resting on my hips. Then I leaned into his arm and smiled. They just sent more glares my way.

I looked up at Sirius and he smiled at me, "Should we tell them that it's not nice to glare?"

"Nah, why ruin their fun?"

"Okay, although it is rather rude…"

I just smiled. The greeter gestured to a table and we all sat down.

He handed us our menus, "Your waiter will be here shortly." And he walked away.

Sirius didn't even bother with his menu. Instead he took mine, leaned in close and we looked at it together.

"This is fun," He murmured, looking around at the still glaring girls.

"Isn't it?" Lily said from across the table.

I looked at her. She and James were sitting the same way Sirius and I were. Giving her a huge grin I turned back to our menu.

"What type of restaurant doesn't serve bacon?" I asked scanning it.

Sirius chuckled, "The crazy kind."

I smiled and our waiter came over, "Are you ready to order?"

I ordered coffee, as did Lily, and some French toast and eggs. Sirius got a cappuccino and some type of weird egg thing I've never heard of. James ordered juice and the same egg thing Sirius got. And Lily got a fruit salad dish along with her coffee.

After the waiter left, Sirius leaned back in his chair and I leaned back too. He threw his arm over my shoulders and I rested my head onto his shoulder. He laid his cheek against the top of head and we watched Lily and James.

"They're meant for each other," I mumbled.

"I always knew they were," He agreed. After a few moments of silence he lifted his head and looked at me, "Who do you think you're meant for?"

I was quiet for a couple of seconds while I thought. Then I truthfully answered, "I don't know. Maybe I'm not meant for anyone."

He laid his head back on mine, "That can't be possible. There _has_ to be someone out there for you. There just has to be."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're smart…nice…caring…loving, hilarious…everything any sane guy would want."

I snorted, "Yeah, right."

"It's true."

I rolled my eyes and let the matter drop. We sat in silence, watching Lily laugh at whatever James had said to her.

________________________________________

"Okay, where to next?" James asked from the backseat of the car.

"The grocery store," Lily and I answered in unison.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"Pure Bloods," Lily and I rolled our eyes.

"How do you know we're Pure Bloods?" James asked me.

"Well, my brother's an Auror, and the Black name is very well known to all Ministry employees, even American ones. And, Lily's told me _so_ much about _you,_ James."

"Really like what?" James asked.

Lily just blushed and murmured 'Nothing.'

"What do you know about my family?" Sirius asked, trying, but failing, to sound casual.

"Just that they're the crazy pure blood type who hate muggles, half bloods, muggle borns, werewolves, vampires, etcetera, etcetera " I answered.

"I'm not like them," Sirius mumbled, sounding like a helpless child.

"I never said you were," I responded.

"But…do you think I am? ," He asked, in the same helpless voice.

"Of course not Sirius," I said firmly, letting him know that I knew he was better than the rest of his family, "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"I just had to be sure," He murmured.

"Okay, then," I said, pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot. (AN/ I don't own Wal-Mart (of course) only using it's name. =))

"Now," Lily said, turning around in her seat, looking at the boys, "If you behave like good little boys, we will buy you a treat. But if you complain or beg for something, even once, we will march you out of the store and you will leave empty handed. Understood?"

They gave each other confused looks, not understanding what she meant. I just laughed and hopped out of the car.

Sirius walked casually over to me and slung an arm over my shoulders, "They forgot an 'L' in wall."

"It's supposed to be like that." I smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask the Wal-Mart guy."

"Where is he?"

"Over there," And I pointed to some random dude walking across the parking lot.

Sirius released his hold on me and ran over to the guy. I saw his mouth moving, then the guy gave him a weird look and walked away.

Looked depressed, Sirius sauntered back over to me, "I don't think that was the right guy."

I started laughing, "I was kidding!"

"Ah, Samantha, you shouldn't kid with Sirius, he takes things too seriously." Lily laughed, stepping up beside me, her hand intertwined with James'

"Of course I take things seriously, I am after all, Sirius." He grinned.

"Oh God," I hung my head and shook it side to side.

He just chuckled and stopped a couple feet from the doors.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as James did the same thing.

"There's no handle," Sirius answered.

Lily and I sighed and walked towards the doors, which _magically_ slid open. We turned around and looked at the guys, who hadn't come with us.

"Coming?" I asked.

They stepped cautiously forward and then as they got closer to the doors they rushed through them. People were staring, giving them weird looks and directing their children away from the crazy men. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the buggies.

Lily and I each took one and I looked at Sirius with an excited expression on my face, "Sirius, do you wanna push the buggy?!"

"The what?"

"This," I said nodding at it.

"Is it fun?"

"The funnest!"

He smiled big, "Okay."

Lily snorted and looked at James, "Will you push mine?"

"Of course my Lily-Flower."

I laughed and pulled out a list, "Okay…let's do nonfood items first."

Lily and I took the lead, Sirius occasionally bumping my butt with his buggy. Each time I'd yell at him, telling him to knock it off. But did he listen? No he did not. He just laughed and did again.

I tried running away, but he just abandoned Lily and James and chased me down, catching me of course. Then he carried me back to them and set me in front of his buggy, which he had left behind, and bumped me again.

I had to laugh of course, "I'm coming back there if you do it again!"

He did it again. I stomped back to him, "I have no idea where this newfound obsession with my butt came from, but if you don't stop, I'll chop off your hands. Okay?"

He just smiled and nodded. Lily laughed and James chuckled. Rolling eyes I stepped back up beside Lily, "We need shampoo."

After walking through multiple beauty care isles -James and Sirius bickering about Quidditch, Lily telling them to shut up before any Muggles heard, and me buying some headache pills- we were finally ready to start shopping for food.

"What's this?" James asked for about the millionth time.

"Pop," Lily answered, rubbing her temples.

"What's it taste like?" Sirius asked.

"Bubbles," I answered, throwing some of it into Sirius' cart.

"Does it make you float?" James questioned.

"Yes," Lily answered.

"It doesn't look like it does," Sirius mumbled, studying the bottle.

"You're right, it probably doesn't" Lily replied, just telling them whatever might shut them up. But they just kept talking.

After they started asking about the things that were_ already _in our buggies, Lily and I tuned them out.

______________________________________________

It was a long 4 hours. Yes four hours of walking around that store. Having to answer pointless questions from James and Sirius. Then having them glare at our check out guy, because, according to Sirius, he was 'Looking at us in suggestive ways' what ever the hell that means.

Then James wanted to go to some fast food place, so we had to go there, cause _he would not shut up_. I mean seriously, he whined for 10 minutes until I did a U-turn and went back. Lily just sighed and continued to rub her temples. And I needed a drink. But Lily said it was too early in the day, but we'd have one after we put all the food away.

And then Sirius chimed in with a 'Are you an alcoholic?' And I about punched him. I am never going shopping with those two _ever_ again.

_______________________________________

Even though it was empty. Even though it had no heat. Even though it needed a lot of work, the cottage was our beautiful, perfect escape from everyone else in the world. After just one day in it, it had become our sanctuary. The place where we could discuss my fears for Shane, Lily's hatred of her sister. We could do anything without feeling ashamed of who might see it. Not having to be embarrassed about falling down the stairs, or about who might hear our off key voices singing some long forgotten 80s song. We could be ourselves here. (Of course being ourselves might bother Sirius and James, seeing as they had declared that they were going to spend almost all of their time at our house.)

I think Lily shared my same thoughts as we walked through our door, arms loaded with grocery bags, Sirius and James arguing about who was carrying the most of them.

Sirius ran up to me, his bags making a swishing sound as he moved, "Sam, could you please tell James that I holding the most bags, therefore making me the strongest?"

"I have no idea who has the most. But if makes you fell better, I think you're both _very strong," I pinched Sirius' cheek as I said this._

He crinkled his nose, "No need to be so sarcastic."

I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

________________________________________

It took an hour to put everything away because Sirius and James kept, once again, asking questions about everything they put away.

I slumped onto the floor by the sink. Lily fell right beside me, then Sirius on my other side, James beside Lily.

"That was fun!" James exclaimed. Him and Sirius just bursting with energy.

"Yeah," Lily mumbled

"We should do it again some time," I added.

"Or not," She chimed in.

"I like the latter," I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

"Me too," She agreed.

_________________________________________

I must've fallen asleep, because next thing I know, I'm in Sirius' arms, him carrying me to our make-shift bed.

He laid me down and brushed a strand of hair out of face. His fingertips leaving a warm trail where he had touched me. I sighed and turned over, falling back into my pleasant slumber.

________________________________________

"Sam, wake up. It's supper time."

"I don't want to," My voice muffled against the pillow.

"Well you have to," And he poked my side, making me squirm and turn away from his finger. He laughed and did it again.

"Stop it," And I swatted weakly at his hand.

"Nope," And he tickled my full side.

I laughed and opened my eyes, "Fine."

"Aren't you going to ask what I made?"

"You made supper?"

"Yes."

I waited for him to say more but he didn't. So I sighed and asked, "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!"

I laughed at his proud, enthusiastic facial expression, and the way he threw his hands up in the air with great excitement.

I patted the side of his face, "I'm so proud."

He leaned into my hand, like a lonely dog, cherishing the first touch it has felt in years. Then he took my hand in his own and pulled me up.

I let him drag me into the dining room, where Lily and James were sitting at the table.

I yawned as Sirius pulled out a chair for me.

"You can't be tired!" Lily exclaimed from across me.

"That wasn't a tired yawn, it was a just waking up yawn." I smiled.

"Is there even such a thing as a just waking up yawn?" James asked.

"Yes there is, and it was just demonstrated for you." I said.

Sirius sat beside me and gestured towards the table with his hands. The white, square plates Lily and I had gotten at the store were set up with nice cloth napkins on top of them. The kind of napkins that you would be to afraid to wipe your mouth or hands on, for fear that you might stain the fabric. Then there were our red mugs, filled with water. His food resting in our multi-colored bowls. It looked homey and comfortable.

I looked back to Sirius' face. His enthusiasm was now gone, replaced with embarrassment, and weariness. And I realized that he thought I wouldn't like it. I smiled at him and could feel the tears in my eyes.. (Probably due to the fact that it was our first meal in mine and Lily's new house, and that Sirius had worked so hard on it.) I took his hand in mine and place my other one on the side of his face, "It's wonderful Sirius."

He smiled, but still looked doubtful, "Really?"

"Really." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

"We should have invited Remus," Lily said, taking us out of our moment.

"I did, but he said that…he wasn't feeling well." James said, averting his eyes to the window.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better," Lily mumbled.

"He'll be fine in a few days," James smiled at her.

_____________________________________________

Dinner passed in a blur, filled with laughs, multiple pranks the Marauders had pulled, and me yelling at Sirius to quit rapping his knuckles against the table. And when he didn't, I started singing Candles by The White Tie Affair. He threw his hands over his ears and went 'Lalalalalala' really loud, while my singing got louder too, then Lily yelled at us to stop and she took an aspirin while we laughed.

After we finished eating, we all sat in our dark living room and just talked till about midnight, then Lily and I forced them to leave, promising we would be at their place early the next morning.

As I laid down in our "bed" I couldn't help but miss the feeling of Sirius' arms around my waist.

* * *

**_Like it? Love it? Hate it? What'd you think? Reviews...please _**


	22. Crying James and Romeo

October and December seemed to pass in a huge blur. Lily and I helped Sirius and James fix up their place (which looked nice, though of course not as nice as our sweet little cottage). There weren't any bad fights between us and the guys, so no need for any pranks...yet. And Lily and I were getting pretty good grades on in all our classes. All in all everthing was going perfectly, except Remus has gotten sick two more times since last time, he says it's just his immune system working up though, and everytime he had to go to the hospital wong, Lily and I would bring him soup and sit with him all night. Strangly enough though Sirius and James seemed to have bad bruises the next day, but they refused to tell us what happened. But Lily and I figured that maybe we don't want to know, so we leave it alone, (though I know it still bothers her, cause I can't stand not knowing, and well, you know how alike Lily and I are.) But everything's going good and it seems that our guests just got here.

"Well hello Samantha darling," Sirius says rather smoothly as he takes my hand and kisses it, "aren't you looking lovely tonight?"

I pull my hand back, "Why yes, I am looking rather lovely, no need to tell me."

"Always so fiesty. I simply adore it!"

I roll my eyes and leap excitedly into Remus's arms, "Remmy! I missed you!"

He laughs and sets me down, "I just saw you today in Potions."

I sigh dramatically, "I know, and it's been ever so long!"

"But potions was just two hours ago!"

I gasp, "That long ago? Why, me must catch up immediately! Quick to the kitchen!"

And with Lily going, "Da dadada!" in the background I quickly grab Remus's hand and sweep him away into the kitchen.

He laughs once we're alone, "You know Sirius hates it when you do that."

I grab a popsicle out of the freezer, "Do what?"

"Flirt with every guy that comes within a ten foot radius of you."

I look at him, disgusted, "I do not flirt with every guy that comes within a ten foot radius of me!"

He raises his eyebrows and gives me that look at female best friends usually give you, (You know the one I mean! Where they're pretty much saying ya-right-you-know-you-so-do-that-you-just-don't-want-to-admit-to-it look. And for all the guys reading this, it's pretty much eyebrows raised, pucker the lips and move them to one side of the face while still being able to somewhat give a knowing smile, and nine times out of ten, there's hand on the hip.) and says, "You most certainly do do that! And I swear to Merlin if you laugh at do do, I'm shoving that popsicle down your throat."

I quickly hide the smile that it threatening to surface and simply reply, "That's how I am Remus. I talk to people. Girls and guys. And plus I don't really care if Sirius likes that I apparently flirt with every guy or not. I'm not his property!"

"That's not how I see it..."

"Well maybe you need to clean your eyes! Yeah I'll admit that he can be sweet and that we do have our moments, but he's still extremely arrogant and stubborn, and conceited, and a man-whore, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But it still bothers him."

"Listen to me now and hear me later, I _do not _like Sirius Black. At times I can barely stand being in the same room as him. Why do you think I drug you in here, I hate it when he kisses my hand and he knows that! Actually I hate when he kisses any part of me!"

"You like it, sometimes at least."

I sigh, "Okay, in the moment it's nice, but like I said, he's arrogant, and conceited-"

"Alright, alright," Remus smiles, holding his hands up in defeat.

I know he doesn't believe me, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if I believe myself...

* * *

"Are we going to watch the play or not!" James yells as he barges into the kitchen, "Oh my god! Put your clothes on! And Samantha, get that part of Remus out of your mouth!"

"WHAT?!" And Sirius comes busting through the door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges.

I look at the fully clothed Remus, who is sitting clear on the other side of the table from me and start laughing.

"You ass!" Sirius yells and punches James in the shoulder.

"Ow! It was a joke, man!" James yells as he rubs his shoulder while following Sirius out of the kitchen.

I brush the tears out my eyes, "Ready to go Remus darling?"

"Yupp, let's go."

* * *

"Tickets! Hand me your tickets children! Hendricks! I need your ticket!" McG's voice could be heard all the way from the back of line.

"We've been waiting here forever!" I groan, leaning my back against Lily to take some of weight off of my feet.

"It's only been twenty minutes," Sirius says, looking up at the clock that hangs above the Great Hall.

"Ahh! It's been even longer than I thought!" And I slumped onto the floor.

Sirius, of course, sat beside me, getting all up in my business might I add, "You really do gorgeous tonight Samantha."

I looked down at my dress, it was dark red (Gryffindor!) and closed in around my body until about knee-length and then it puffed out into a huge bush of fabric. It was really hard to walk in, but I thought I looked pretty good in it. And my hair was curly and pulled up, though it looked more sophisticated rather than laid-back.

I smiled at Sirius, "I do, don't I?"

He laughed and the line started to move, he stood up and offered me his hand; I took it.

"We're off to see a play-ay! That's what I say!" James was singing as he excitedly hopped around Lily.

"James, have you ever been to a play?" Lily asked.

"Nope, that's why I'm so excited!"

"This is a sad play though, I wouldn't be excited about it." I yawned once again glancing up at the clock.

"Lily, if you by chance need a shoulder to cry on, I just so happen to have a ncie broad once right here," he smiled, patting his shoulder.

She just laughed as the line slowly crawled on.

* * *

"Oh My Merlin! Why would Romeo do that? He had so much left, so, so much left!" James yelled as he began bawling all over Lily's shoulder. She awkwardly patted his back and mumbled, "It's okay."

"Mr. Potter! For the last time, if you cannot control your voice level, I'm going have to ask you leave!" Mc G said for about the millionth time.

"BUT IT'S SO SAD!"

Sirius sighed and looked at me, "I can't take him anywhere."

I giggled and turned my head back to the play, Romeo was taking his last breaths. It was about five seconds after he died and the curtains began to drop. James immediately stood up, "Bravo! Bravo! Simply splendid! Uh! Okay, who's hungry?!"

I shook my head, "Not me."

"But...it's a charity dinner for the inderprivileged of the Wizarding World. We have to eat to help them!" James yelled.

I sighed, "You can eat my share, I'm going back to the cottage. Lily?"

"Hungry." And she started walking with James to the dining area.

I smiled and started to go, but Sirius fell in step beside me, "I'll walk you."

"M'kay." And we walked in silence until we got outside. I shivered in the chilly January air, and was just wishing I had brought the warm peecoat Sirius had gotten me for Christmas when he put his tuxeodo jacket over me. I looked up at him and smiled, he gave me one in return.

"I hope Spring gets here soon," he mumbled, hugging his arms around himself.

"I don't need this." I said, starting to take the jacket off, but he quickly shook his head and continued looking straight ahead.

I sighed and tried to make small talk, "So...what'd you think of the play?"

"It was alright. I mean the story line, great; the acting, not so much."

I laughed, and agreed, and then we just walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once we got back to my cottage, he turned towards me and kissed my cheek, and mumbled, "Goodnight."

Then he walked away and I stood there, watching him go, and continued to gaze into the night for a few more minutes. A cold wind though reminded me that I should go inside, but once I got in, I realized someone else was already in there.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMM! Epic ending huh??? =] **

**Anyways, I am so deeply and terribly sorry that this hasn't been updated since like...last August.**

**I'll give you my list of excuses that probably don't mean anything to you...hehem**

**1) School started and with that came homework**

**2) Met this new guy and had a relationship till about the middle of January. Then he ended it and said he needed to concentrate on his winter sport, though surprisingly, started dating another girl just a few weeks later. And apparently the fact that he was my most serious relationship and that I really cared about him more than I have ever cared about anyone else in the entire world, didn't seem to matter to him. So I was mildly depressed, and in case you haven't noticed by my little rant above, I am still not over it. I have never been in love and I thought I mattered to him, but I just turned out to be another number. Oh and by "another number" I do NOT mean sex. I did NOT have sex with him, I am 14 years old, I have no intentions of doing that until I'm older, like 17, 18, and not until I know he's the one, and once we've been together for a long time.**

**3) Because of the above sadness, I have started realizing how important my friends are to me, and how much they care about me, and have made much more time for them, because I know that despite everyone else in the world that disappoints me, they never will, and they are the one who are important, along with family.**

**4) Also because of the number 2 reason, I have discovered that shopping helps ease the pain. I know it's not necessarily healthy, nor is it cheap to go shopping alot, but it's my version of therapy.**

**5) Volleyball Season 333**

**6) I have like...6 birthday's that I've had to attend in the past two weeks.**

**7) AndI'm sure I could think of a seventh reason, but as I stated above, you probably don't care.**

**So I am soooo sorry! **

**But please, feel free to Review =]**

**Mean comments are welcome, though nice ones are preferred =]**


	23. Fainting and Saint Mungos

It's not that I saw the other person in my home; I heard them. They were in the kitchen, shuffling around, opening cupboards, moving chairs around, dropping things on the floor. By the sounds of it, they were making a huge mess! I started slowly walking towards the kitchen door. Now I know in scary movies, this is always how the stupid girl dies; willingly heading to the dangerous person/thing. But it made me so angry, having someone in _my _home, messing up _my_ stuff! I mean, who do they think they are?

As I was about to push the kitchen door open, the intruder pushed it open, smacking me in the face. Before I even had time to pull out my wand, whoever it was had yelled and jumped on me, punching my face, causing blood to rush out of my nose and a slipt to form over my eyebrow. The pain was imense, and even worse, when they jumped on my, I think they broke my leg. I let out a wimper of pain and weakly attempted to push them off of me.

They stood up, and pointed their wand at me, even if I could have moved, there wouldn't have been enough time. They mumbled a spell and I blacked out.

* * *

**Sirius's POV **

I smiled to myself as I walked away from Samantha's cottage. She really is wonderful. And I know she wants me, even if she won't admit it. I mean, I'm Sirius Freaking Black! What girl doesn't want some of me? I'm hot. I funny. I'm hot. I am extremely sympathetic. I'm hot. I love animals and care about all living things. Did I mention I was hot? Cause damn, I really am. Haha! A rhyme! I can make a rhyme, anytime!

I busted out laughing. I sure am funny. Sometimes I feel like I amuse myself more than I amuse anyone else. Cause I'm just great like that.

I shivered as a chilly wind hit me, "It's fucking freezing!" I make a quick turn around and began jogging back to Samantha's cottage. As I neared it I saw the door open and someone in a hooded cloak slipped out of it.

"Hey!" I hollered and picked up the pace. Whoever it was turned towards me and hissed. Yes. They hissed at me! I stopped immediately and stared at them. We kept our eyes locked (not that I could see their eyes, but you know what I mean, I could tell they were staring at me the same way I was staring at them) for the longest time. But after one long minute they obviously decided not to bother with me and began running towards the forest.

Except their run wasn't like a normal run. It was more like a snake that had devloped legs and still hadn't lost the slither from its step. It was creepy and I won't deny being absolutely terrified.

"What the fuck, was that?" And I started towards Samantha's house, hoping whatever that was, didn't have a friend.

As I slowly opened the door, I saw that everything in the living room had been scattered and thrown all about. I mean, eveything was a mess. Lamps and glassware were broken. The furniture had been tipped on its side. And even the kitchen door had been ripped off of its hinges. As I began walking towards the kitchen, I tripped over what I thought was a discarded piece of depres.

"Shit!" As I looked to see what I had fallen over, I almost threw up. Because there, lying completely motionless and covered in blood, was Samantha.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Mmmm! This chicken is _delicious_! Probably the best dish I've tried all night!"

I sighed, "James, you've said that about everything you've tasted."

He gave me a cheesy grin, "Well, the food just keeps getting better I suppose."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. Yeah I know, I'm real good at hating him aren't I?

"Well," Remus began as he walked over to us, "I have just been rejected by seven girls. I'm a real ladies man aren't I?"

I smiled sadly, "They just don't know what they're missing Remus."

He sighed, "That's the same thing my mother says."

I snorted, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

He laughed slightly, "I'm off to find some-"

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP!"

Everyone in the Great Hall turned towards the figure that had just burst threw the giant doors.

"PLEASE! I NEED HELP! SHE'S DYING!"

With those last words, everyone began talking and started rushing towards the person.

"HALT!" Dumbledore yelled as he shot a blast of sparks into the air.

Everyone immediately stopped as Dumbledore continued, "I want everyone to sit down and stay out of the way. Heads and Prefects, please make sure everyone follows my orders." And he started rushing towards the door.

I eyed James and we both silently walked towards the door and who ever was at it.

As we got closer I gasp, "Sirius!"

He looked up and his eyes were the emptiest I have ever seen them. "She's dying," was all he mumbled and he passed out with the small figure in his arms.

I rushed forward, my stomach already flooding with dread and brushed back the curly hair of the figure. I screamed and stepped backwards, falling into James's arm as he caught me. He turned me in his arms and tucked my head under his chin as he began rubbing my shoulder.

"It's okay Lily, she's gonne be fine. Samantha will be alright."

* * *

**James's POV**

Well this is just dandy. Two people, one of them my best friend, and the other the love of my life, are both passed out. And not to mention, my love's best friend is lying in a hospital bed, dying. And what am I doing? I'm sitting here watching them with a very pale Remus sitting beside me.

Have you ever just had to sit beside someone you love, watching them die? Knowing that while you sit there, perfectly fine, that they are slowly dying right in front of you, and that there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Now I know Lily and Sirius will be okay, but Madam Pomfrey isn't even sure what's wrong with Samantha. All she knows is that she's unconcious and has lost _a lot _of blood. She says that she isn't able to fully understand her condition and that we must now wait for someone from Saint Mungos to come and give her the medical attention that she isn't able to supply.

We've been waiting for about an hour and a half now, and still, no one has showed up. Though Remus and I did have a chat with Dumbledore and we've already agreed that Remus will go with Samantha when they take her to Saint Mungos - cause that's probably the best place for her to go - and rent a room at a muggle motel. And while he's there, I'll stay with Lily and Sirius until they regain themselves and are able to travel, then we'll go to Saint Mungos as well and wait with Remus.

I glance out the window, "Where are they? She needs a proper healer!"

Remus sighs in frustration, "I don't know James! Stop asking me! Okay?"

I just look at my feet and hold back a very rude remark. Now's not the time for Remus and I to fight, and he's just being crabby out of stress and fear.

He sighs once more, "I'm sorry James, it's just that-"

I hold up my hand to silence him, "It's okay. I know."

We sit in silence for a few more minutes until the Hospital Wing doors fly open and Dumbldore marches in with a tall, older man behind him. Remus and I stand up quickly.

"Professor?" Remus questions.

"Boys, this is Healer John Kilman, he'll be the one taking Samantha to Saint Mungos," Dumbledore says.

"Hello boys," John says, eyeing Samantha.

Remus and I both nod our head in hello and sit back down beside Samantha as John begins looking her over and casting spells on her. We sit there for almost 15 minutes before he says anything, and when he finally does speak, we all stare at him intently.

"Well," he sighs, "I'm not to sure what has happened to her. All I can figure out is that very dark magic has been used on her and that we need to possbily seek the help of someone special. Someone who knows dark magic themselves. But I believe it would be best if she came to Saint Mungos incase something goes wrong. We're going to need a specilized staff around her at all times."

Remus took a deep breath, "Is she going to live?"

John stares at us for a minute until he looks down, "I don't know."

Dumbledore grips mine and Remus's shoulders, letting us know that now isn't the time to dwell on what could happen and addresses John, "Well, we should prepare her and Remus for departure."

John puts on a questioning look, "Remus?"

"This young man, it's been discussed already, he's to accompany you and Samantha to Saint Mungos and wait there for to recover. And once these two," he nods towards Lily and Sirius, "come back, they and Mr. Potter here will travel to Saint Mungos as well."

John just stares at us for a second, "Alright then. This is...unusual I suppose, but alright. Go get your things boy, I want to leave in five."

Remus nods and runs out of the Hospital Wings.

"Uhm, also," Dumbledore begins, "you'll need to set up a special facility for Remus. He needs a place to go once a month."

"What do you mean?" John questions.

"Full Moons are a burden on Remus."

Understanding comes to John's face as he gasps, "You're sending a werewolf to Saint Mungos?"

"Indeed I am, sir. Now if you would please excuse me, I have a letter I must send to this girl's brother."

John sighed, obviously forgetting I was there, "Dark Magic and a werewolf. What a day."

I laugh, "That's actually a pretty normal day at Hogwarts."

He looks at me and smiles, "I remember. I use to love coming here every year. It was my home."

I smiled back, "A lot of people feel that way. And Dumbledore, he's just amazing. He makes you want to come back here as well."

John looked out the window, "He really does."

Just then Remus came running back into the Hospital Wing, red faced and sweaty.

I laughed, "Did you run all the way there Remmy?"

He glared at me as he breathed heavily, "Shut...up...James!"

I grinned, "Gladly!"

John laughed, "So are you ready to go?"

Remus nodded, "How are we getting there?"

"Well," John began, "we need to take a safe, comfortable way to get her there. I flooed here, but that's much too dangerous to take her that route. It could cause her to loose more blood."

"Right, so I repeat, how are we getting there?" Remus said, looking annoyed.

"Well I was thinking a form of muggle transportation."

"Okay then, what might that be?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, I'll show you."

"And you're sure this is how the muggles do it?" Remus asked, looking at the contraption doubtfully.

"Yes, yes positive! I've seen them do this a hundred times!" John exclaimed.

We were standing outside the castle beside this thing that the muggles call 'cars' and John was telling us how we'd strap Samantha to the top of it on this rack like thing and transport her that way. He claimed that muggles used it all the time, though mostly with animals and these other contraptions with two wheels and a handlebar.

I eyed the back of the car, which apparently held more seats for people to sit in, "Uhh...why don't you just put her back there and Remus can stay there with her?"

They both looked at me until John exclaimed, "Genius!"

After a few minutes we had Samantha loaded into the 'car' and they were ready to go.

"Well, it should be about an hour ride to the hospital, but once we're there, we'll get her in a room and find someone to examine her." John explained.

"Be careful okay? And Remus, as soon as Sirius and Lily get better, we'll come over with you. Kay?" I said.

"Okay," Remus smiled.

"Let's go!" John yelled from the car.

"I'm coming. This is gonna be a long ride," he whispered to me.

I laughed, "Have fun!"

And I stood there as they drove through the gates and out of site. I sighed as I head back towards the castle to sit in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

What'd ya think?

Oh and Thank You to all of the people who supplied support to me about my guy troubles =]

I learned something that he did while we were in a relationship over the weekend that made me instantly loose all of my feelings for him. So he gets to have a nice conversation with me on Monday =]

Anyways, review? Please and Thank You! =D


	24. Crying and Departure

**James's POV**

"James! James! _Mr. Potter_!"

"Wha- Ow!" I gathered myself off of the floor and looked around. Okay, Hospital Wing, tipped-over chair that I must have been sleeping on, Madame Pomfrey glaring, Sirius and Lily, looking at me from their beds. Okay, every thing's good.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey glared some more, "Professor Dumbledore would like me to inform you that you and your party, will be departing tonight after dinner." And with that she left. I wonder what got her panties in a bunch...

As if reading my mind, Lily just grumbled, "Sirius was complaining."

He shot her a glare, "I needed my pillow fluffed!"

"She's here to heal you! Not to act as your maid!"

"Well, maybe she should be here to do both, then people would like her a little more."

Lily started to retaliate, but I quickly cut in, "How bout we just skip our classes for today and pack or something?"

Sirius nodded vigorously, and, to my surprise, Lily agreed as well.

"A day off would be nice. Besides, I wouldn't be able to concentrate, with Samantha, lying in Saint Mungos...dy-"

"Don't say that, Lily!" Sirius growled.

Lily looked at him through teary eyes, "You know it's a possibility Sirius! You can't avoid it!"

"No, it isn't a possibility! She's going to be fine," he practically shouted.

Madame Pomfrey came running into the room, "Mr. Black! Keep your voice down! We have other members in this wing besides yourself!"

He just stared angrily at the wall and, with a shock, I realized he was holding back tears.

I looked away from him and instead tried to concentrate on a bird fluttering outside the window. After a moment of silence, Lily spoke: "I'm sorry Sirius, I know you're scared. I am too, and now is not the-"

He stood up quickly and wiped his eyes, "I'm not scared. I'm perfectly fine." And he stormed out of the Hospital Wing still in his pajamas.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sirius was locked up in our dormitory and wouldn't even let me in to start packing until about 6:50, ten minutes away from our departure time. And when I did go in, he walked right out, trying to cover his face. Though I was able to register his red, puffy eyes.

This was such a strange sight. Sirius Black, player and womaniser of Hogwarts, crying, over a girl who acted as though he completely disgusted her half the time. Why did he care so much, when she treated him so badly? Though of course, why do I care about Lily so much, when she treats me like the scum of the earth? Love can make a guy do some crazy things I suppose.

I stuffed my last pair of underwear into my trunk and started hauling it down the stairs, "Lily, is Sirius still down there?"

"Yeah, I am, Lily's upstairs," Sirius called back, in what I registered as a somewhat choked voice.

I stepped off of the last stair and scanned the Common Room. My eyes found Sirius sitting in the far corner, staring out at the night sky, sniffling.

I gently walked over to him, leaving my trunk at the foot of the steps, "Sirius, is-is there anything you want to talk about? Now that, it's just us?"

He continued to look out the window, but after a moment, spoke, "I don't understand why her. She's...rough on the edges, but, it's a tough kinda rough. She's strong, emotionaly and mentally. She's sweet and charming and..and just amazing. Why did this happen to her? Why didn't it happen while I was with her at least? I might have been able to stop it. She could be okay if I hadn't left her. It's-it's all my fault Prongs. It's my fault." And he dipped his head into his hands and started crying.

I was alarmed and scared. Sirius never cried. He never broke down. Not when he had broken three ribs in Quidditch, not when Moony had clawed his face one full moon, not even when he had come to my house last summer, bloody with multiple open wounds that his parents had given him. Not once did he cry, not once did he yell out in pain. But now, standing here, watching him break down because he believes what happened to Samantha was his fault, it's strange. And it scares me. Sirius is the strongest in our group and now, he's broken, and I don't know what to do.

"Are you ready to go?" Lily's voice called from the girl's stairs.

Sirius immediately straightened up and wiped away the tears from him eyes.

I looked away and directed my voice towards Lily, "Now, we're ready."

Sirius cleared his throat, as to show me that he was okay, "How are we getting there?"

Lily appeared, "Portkey. Dumbledore is bringing it here."

Just then, Dumbledore crawled through the portraite hole, holding what looked like a rolled up newspaper in his hand. "Hello Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Are you ready to depart?"

We all nodded in unison and he clapped his hands together, "Good! Now if you would all please, it's due to leave in about thirty seconds."

I scrambled over to the stairs and grabbed hold of my trunk as Lily and Sirius walked over to Dumbledore with their's. I went to join them and within a few seconds of grabbing the newspaper, the room was spinning and Dumbledore was yelling a good-bye to us all.

* * *

**Heyy!**

**I have a new storyy, I know what you're thinkingg, "Another one? She hasn't even finished the two had going!"**

**And I'm deeply sorryy about that =P**

**But I get an idea and I MUST DO IT!**

**And I alreadyy have another storyy brewingg in my mind, which I am going to take some time on, cause I want it to be amazing!**

**Anywayss, so I haven't updated this one in a little bit cause of my new storyy and I started readingg this other FanFictions, _You Leave Me Breathless _by Lily Orange**

**I'm serious, if you haven't read that one yet, READ IT!**

**It's absolutely amazing!**

**Anyways, Reviews?**

**Thanks =] =] =]**


	25. Emotions and Wolf Babies

**Remus's POV**

I was lying the couch, reading an article in the Nightly Prophet, when I was suddenly attacked by a heavy boy landing on my stomach. I gasped as the breath ran out of my lungs and attempted to push the intruder off of me.

"Whoops, sorry Remmy," Sirius mumbled as he removed himself from my torso.

"S'alright," I replied as I stood up and looked over at James and Lily, who had landed on the other sofa in our rented hotel room. I studied their faces, "Long day?"

"Stressful day," Lily whispered, "How's Sam doing?"

I shrugged, "No one would let me into the room to see her, and none of the healers answered my questions. I sat there all day hoping theyy would tell me something, but theyy didn't."

"Well why not?" Sirius exclaimed as he slumped angrily into a near-by chair, "We were sent here by Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore! The headmaster of Hogwarts and most respected wizard in all of history! How could they not let you see her?"

"Sirius, it doesn't matter that Dumbledore sent us. I don't think they would have let us see her if we had brought Dumbledore himself along. They don't want anyone near her until they can figure out who or what cursed her," I explained, trying to sound as calm as I possibly could, "They can't trust anyone. For all they know, you might have cursed her. You were the last one seen with her and, well, let's be honest, you are a Black."

Sirius jumped up immediately and began pacing towards me, obviously trying to contain himself, "I did _not_ do whatever was done to her. Samantha would be the last person I would _ever_ lay a hand or a wand on. And just because I'm a, a, _Black_, does not mean I am evil. I am absolutely _nothing_ like the rest of my family. You understand me Lupin?"

I held up my hands, "Not even for a second did I believe it was you. I know you obviously have deep feelings for her, and I would never even think of accusing you to doing what was done to her. I just wanted you to see how it looks from their point of view. Your family is known for hating Muggle-Borns, and werewolves, so for all they know you may be the one who did this to her."

It was only after my speech did I realize what I had said.

"A werewolf?" James asked, confused, while Lily sat beside him, her eyes closed as she shook her head.

"Samantha's a werewolf?" Sirius questioned.

I looked to Lily who just gave me the, Go-Ahead-And-Tell-Them-The-Truth-Before-They-Blow-It-In-The-Completely-Wrong-Direction stare.

I sighed, "No, she isn't a werewolf. But her brother is."

"Doesn't he work for the Ministry though?" James mumbled, even more confused than he was a second ago.

"Yes he does," Lily interjected, "But he is also a werewolf."

"How?" Was all Sirius said.

"He was really gifted in school," Lily began, "Like seriously, he was always the top of his class. And during his...fourth year I believe, he decided that he wanted to do something with his life. He didn't just want to finish school and then have to get a little humdrum job like every other werewolf before him had to. He wanted to be something more. So after thinking about it awhile, he realized that his talents and passion lie in DADA, so he then decided he wanted to become a Auror. Long story short, it happened, tons of people were disgusted with the ministry for letting a 'monster' in but he didn't care and so he's living his life as a Werewolf Auror."

"...so Sam's not a werewolf?" James asked.

"No, her brother is." I supplied.

James just stared at us for a minute then exclaimed, "Well darn! There goes my short lived fantasy of her and Remus getting together and having like...wolf babies or something!"

"Our children wouldn't make wolf babies!" I laughed.

"If no one finds out what's wrong with her, she might now live long enough to have children with anyone," Sirius grumbled as he headed to one of the beds in our Presidential Suite and curled up under the blanket, street clothes still on.

The rest of us looked to the floor and after a moment mumbled a small 'Goodnight' to each other and headed to our own beds.

* * *

**Reviews? =] =] =]**

**It's a shortt one, I know! **


End file.
